


The Labyrinth 迷宫

by LingLinger



Series: The Labyrinth 迷宫 [1]
Category: DCU, Injustice - Fandom, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M, Sexual Violence, 不义超蝙, 中文, 超蝙, 超蝠 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingLinger/pseuds/LingLinger
Summary: 卡尔重组新氪星，他需要蝙蝠侠的智慧以及与人类的虚假政治联姻，所以，皇帝需要一名皇后。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1、不义联盟2游戏超人结局延伸同人，极其 OOC，三观不正，狗血伪宫斗，作者自嗨向，请注意避雷。  
> 2、有几章会有黄包车。比如第二章。但都会在Notes提示。  
> 3、清水版请至LOFTER观看。

第一章

他从漫长的黑暗中醒来，几乎是条件反射似地伸出手，直到手指触碰到自己微凉的头发，才惊魂未定地把手从额头上挪开。

没有布莱尼亚克装置的束缚。

每次他睁开眼睛，都会在恐慌中抚摸自己的头部，这简直就和梦一样。

布鲁斯在心里嘲笑自己，如果卡尔还控制着自己，他甚至连抬手都做不到。

窗外是微明的天色，粉红夹杂着淡黄的光线映亮了浮云，仿佛永远没有蓝色。透明的材质，不同于地球上任何玻璃，无法被打破。多日来，他透过这些窗户看到外面的盛景，比韦恩庄园华丽数倍的建筑群，以及络绎不绝的外星使臣穿过前庭，朝见这里的主人。

他提醒自己，现在在一颗星球，在一座宫殿里，在一张有华丽床幔的双人床上。

在新的氪星，在皇帝的宫殿，在偌大的寝室里。

 

 

 

“早上好，韦恩先生。”冰冷的机械音从一旁传来，是Kelex和Kelor，陪伴他的两个氪星AI，是他在这个房间里唯二能交流的对象。

“超人在哪儿？我要见他！”

“韦恩先生。艾尔陛下正在会见使臣。”Kelex说。

“请您等待。”Kelor接着回答。两个AI漂浮在布鲁斯身边，一前一后，堵住他的去路。

又是这样。布鲁斯握紧了拳头。又是这样，一连几天被软禁在房间里，无法与任何人接触，只有两个氪星AI看守他，卡尔似乎把他丢在这里后就将他遗忘了。但布鲁斯知道这不可能，卡尔摘去了布莱尼亚克的操控装置，他知道随之而来的阴谋。

卡尔想从他身上得到什么。

 

“韦恩先生，请您更换衣服。”Kelex的声音冷冷地从前方传来，从机体内幻化出的机械臂托着一个托盘，上面是一套繁复华美的氪星服饰，层层织锦上绣制着细细密密的纹样，搭配暗金色的头饰和首饰，应该是贵族才能享受的华服。

布鲁斯皱眉：“给我人类的衣服。”

Kelor上前，又一只托盘出现了，里面是一套西装。

布鲁斯伸手抓过衣服。和昨天一样，脆弱的塑料扣子。很好，看来卡尔已经想过一切他逃跑的方式了。他将睡袍褪去，换上衬衫和西服。

“我需要一个领带夹。”他说。

“请原谅，韦恩先生。”Kelor回答。

“不，我需要一个领带夹。”布鲁斯看着它。“我喜欢我的领带看起来整齐。”

“您不能使用任何金属制尖利物品。”Kelex提醒道。

布鲁斯扯开嘴角：“怎么？难道你们担心我会利用一个小小的领带夹杀死你们的皇帝？”

“当然可以。” 卡尔的声音从背后传来。“布鲁斯，你当然可以。”

布鲁斯回头，眼中闪过一丝稍纵即逝的惊讶。卡尔不知道什么时候进了房间，正飘在他身后抱着手臂打量他。卡尔正穿着那套蓝色的铠甲而非氪星服饰，红色的披风垂在身后，额侧的环形装甲正闪着光，像桂冠一样。

一个高高在上的君主。

 

“给他领带夹。”卡尔说，“以后他要什么就给什么。”

“你到底想干什么？”布鲁斯抬头瞪着他：“你究竟在打什么主意？”

“直接切入主题了？”卡尔缓缓降下来，挑眉看向Kelex机械臂中装了华服的托盘，“你要知道，这套服饰是特意为你订制的。”

“我不是你们的一员。”布鲁斯的眼神充满警惕。

“你可以成为我们的一员。”卡尔向布鲁斯走去，他乐于欣赏布鲁斯慌张的神色。“我给你机会，我去掉了布莱尼亚克的装置，给你一个房间，如果你足够配合，整座宫殿都是你的，布鲁斯。”

“你到底想从我这里得到什么？”布鲁斯后退着，直到他的腿抵上床沿。

 

“我需要你的智慧，蝙蝠侠。”

 

“什么？”布鲁斯皱眉，卡尔还在向他靠近，他不得不贴着床沿，硬冷的床架让他的腿肚磕得生疼。

“我想你已经通过Kelex看到我创造的盛世。”卡尔说，“现在我给你一个与我站在一起的机会，在我身边，帮助我，辅佐我。”

布鲁斯眯起眼睛：“你有什么毛病，超人？”

“那么你就要继续戴着布莱尼亚克装置。”卡尔伸出手轻轻一推，布鲁斯顺势倒在床上，柔软而弹性十足的床垫让他晃动了几下，卡尔俯视着他：“我想你应该不喜欢这装置吧？或者说，你已经忘记那种感觉了？”

布鲁斯的眼睛里突然挤满了惊恐，他想起来了，那种身体被操控被强迫的感觉。

不，不要再那样了。

他好不容易才忘记。

卡尔笑了笑，弯下腰双手撑在布鲁斯耳边：“你还真是健忘，布鲁斯。”

“不！不！”布鲁斯握紧了拳头砸过去，但是他连卡尔的头发也碰不到。卡尔捏住了他的拳头，现在布鲁斯·韦恩没有氪石或者超人药，他的指骨发出细微的响声。

“不要想着反抗，布鲁斯，我能除掉布莱尼亚克的装备，就说明我已经做好了万全的准备。”卡尔在他耳边说着，气息在布鲁斯的耳垂旁流连，令他一阵战栗。卡尔将右腿挤入布鲁斯的双腿间，膝盖紧紧抵着他的大腿根。

“唔……”布鲁斯忍不住低喘一声。

“看，你还是那么敏感。”卡尔掐住布鲁斯的脖子，将他的上半身从床上提起来。卡尔的拇指沿布鲁斯的颈侧缓缓按压着，留下几个青紫的指痕。“布莱尼亚克的装置让你的身体更利于调教，现在是收获的时候了……”

布鲁斯张开嘴艰难地呼吸着，卡尔的膝盖死死抵着那个部位，他几乎抑制不住地颤抖……

不要再想起来了。

不……

“陛下，卡拉殿下在正厅等您。”Kelex的声音突然从背后传来，屏幕上闪现出正厅的影像。

“知道了。”卡尔松开布鲁斯，那具身体顺势重重地倒在床垫上。卡尔从托盘里抓起领带夹扔到他眼前：“布鲁斯，不要想着逃跑。这座宫殿建筑的特殊材质能模仿地球的生存环境，但你无法走出这里，你不能在新氪星的环境下生存。”

卡尔转身往门外走去。“好好招待来自地球的客人。”他对Kelex说。

布鲁斯瞪着卡尔的背影消失在门口，捏紧了那枚领带夹，精心雕镂的花纹镶嵌着宝石，尖锐的棱角戳破了他的手指，鲜血滴落在床单上晕开一点红色。

他花了整整三天在头脑里制定的逃跑计划，没有理由无法实施。然而卡尔的话却让他动摇了。

 

 

卡拉站在空荡荡的大殿上，高高的台阶上是刻着艾尔家族“S”盾形家徽的王座，代表着这个星球上绝对的权力，不容置疑。 数月前，卡尔寻找到这颗较为适宜氪星人居住的星球，将布莱尼亚克收藏的仅存的氪星城市迁移到这里，并且正着手扩大居住规模。

他甚至建立了氪星政权。

“什么事？”卡尔飘进大厅坐在王座上，居高临下地看着她。

“东南部的开发受到了阻碍。”卡拉只是低着头，盯着地面上锃亮的石砖。

“是环境问题吗？”

“是。”石砖上映出她的身影。卡拉小声说。“卡尔，这颗星球的数值处于地球和氪星之间，但它的内部还在不断变化，甚至部分地区的磁场极为不稳定，也许……也许这颗行星也不适合。”

“我们不能放弃，卡拉。”卡尔从台阶上飘下来，走到她面前。“这里是最适合的地方了。我们有技术有人力，很快就能再创一个新氪星。”

卡拉抬头看着他，她在发抖。她努力抑制住内心的不适。

“去吧，卡拉。”卡尔表情柔和，眼神却丝毫没有笑意。“我们是一家人，我期待你的好消息。”

她几个月前被从红太阳监狱释放，她没有卡尔那么强的恢复能力，现在无法对抗他。

卡拉转过身准备离开，又像是想起什么：“卡尔，我看见你前几天将蝙蝠侠带到这里来了，他……”

“你好像很关心他。”卡尔歪过头，眯起眼睛打量着她。

“你……你还把一批人类带来了这里……”卡拉不安地与他对视，“你究竟想要他们干什么？我听说……听说你让他们充当奴隶……”

“他们都是重刑犯，身负多条人命，社会的渣滓。”卡尔瞪着她。“我不认为他们值得同情。”

“卡尔，我帮助你，是因为我也想要氪星，想要大家都恢复到原来的生活。”卡拉紧张地攥紧了拳头。“但……但你不应该……”

“我信任你，卡拉。”卡尔皱紧了眉头，“你曾经受了蝙蝠侠的蛊惑，我以为你已经想通了？”

“你……你把蝙蝠侠怎么了？”卡拉颤抖着声音，“卡尔，告诉我，你把布鲁斯·韦恩怎么了？”

“去吧，卡拉，你应该替我去东部视察情况，而不是关心一个叛徒！”卡尔加重了语气，“我们是一家人。”

卡拉摇着头，向后倒退了几步：“我不会忘记你将我关在红太阳牢房里的那段时光，卡尔。”

“我也不会忘记你曾经站在他身边来对抗我，卡拉！”卡尔怒吼着，他的眼睛聚集着热视线，“你现在能站在这里，贵为这个王国的亲王，是因为我！”

卡拉几乎是落荒而逃。

她飞出了宫殿，橙黄色的太阳正映着云彩。卡尔和她适应了地球环境，他们还保留着超人的能力，甚至能从这颗不纯的黄色太阳中汲取能量。

但是，正如她所言，这颗星球极为不稳定。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有黄包车

第二章

 

卡尔穿过长长走廊回到房间门口的时候，太阳已经快要消失在远山的另一端了。新氪星的政权兴起不久，要让一个王国运作起来要花费很大的功夫，又有多少来自其他星球的政权正虎视眈眈地盯着这颗新氪星，卡尔很清楚这些。但他知道有一个人能帮助他，卡尔很了解他的实力。

那个人就在这扇门后面，来自氪星的金属元素，蝙蝠侠无法打破。

这个房间里有一张大床，一间独立的浴室。在卡尔看来，其他陈设并不需要。

只是一只关押蝙蝠的简陋笼子罢了。

他推开门，看到那个男人正捧着一杯热可可，悠闲地站在窗边眺望远处的庭院景色。卡尔走过去，布鲁斯回头看了他一眼，又恢复先前的动作。

这让卡尔异常恼火。

他又想起自己用布莱尼亚克装置控制布鲁斯的那段时间，初期他觉得这很完美，他控制了布鲁斯·韦恩，控制了蝙蝠侠，他能感受到布鲁斯在挣扎，身体却只能按照卡尔的意愿行动，曾经的反抗军首领如今只能在他身边苟延残喘，这让他心底涌起快意。

但是渐渐地，他开始觉得很不安。布鲁斯不再回应了，卡尔感受不到他的思想，他就像真的傀儡那样，任由卡尔辱骂他，殴打他，甚至强奸他，在他身上声讨路易斯和孩子的死，卡尔所有朋友的死，所有被小丑杀死的无辜者的死。

卡尔不愿细想自己为什么愤怒，但很明显，他不希望这样。

他满腔怒意地走向布鲁斯，却听到低沉的声音响起：“你要我看你创造一个帝国，我看到了。”布鲁斯将杯子放在窗台上，“但是很不幸，超人。你依然错得离谱，你以为你创造的和平是长久的吗？”

布鲁斯已经不再叫他“克拉克”了，自从他给他戴上了布莱尼亚克的装置之后。

卡尔每次听到他这么称呼自己，心底就涌起一阵没由来的烦躁。

 

卡尔僵硬地扯了扯嘴角：“所以你的回答是‘不’？”

“显而易见。”布鲁斯扭头看着他，“你大可以再……再用布莱尼亚克的装置……束缚我。”

他逐渐减小的声音里夹杂着颤抖。

一次底气不足的反抗。

“布莱尼亚克的装置？不，我想你也已经玩腻这个了。”卡尔的眼睛里满是狭促的笑意。“如果你不愿再次站在我身边，你觉得地球上那些被逮捕的反抗军会怎么样？哈尔·乔丹，巴里·艾伦，哈莉·奎恩……你猜猜他们会怎么样？现在地球是氪星的殖民地，布鲁斯。”

“不，你不能。”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，可是他无法说服自己。超人不会说谎，无论他是否变成独裁者，或者刽子手。

“你大可以尝试。”

卡尔办得到。布鲁斯的眼神充满冷意。卡尔当然可以，他的手上沾满了鲜血，他不在乎再浸泡上几个人的。

“我需要休息，我现在不想听你说这个。”布鲁斯不耐烦地转身向浴室的方向走去。

“很快，布鲁斯，很快你就会答应。”卡尔依然抱着手臂飘在空中看他，夕阳从窗外映入房间，在他蓝色的铠甲上镀上一层高雅而暴戾的橙红，“就只是一年，或者两年，辅佐我，为我出谋划策，这对你来说并不难。”

“酬劳是，返回地球。”

布鲁斯的脚步停住了。

“酬劳丰厚，对吗？”卡尔扯开嘴角得意地笑起来。“否则，你就会一辈子都待在这里，我每天都会让你看一名反抗军处决的视频，现场直播。”

布鲁斯打开浴室的门。

“你有足够的时间考虑这场交易。”

布鲁斯踏进浴室，并关上门。

 

他走到镜子面前扯下领带，拉开衬衫前襟，脆弱的衬衫纽扣一下子蹦到四处。镜子里的男人脸色苍白，眼下是浓重的黑眼圈，看起来疲惫不堪，他甚至到现在还觉得恍惚。那段时间，布莱尼亚克装置禁锢了他的身体，布鲁斯的思想就像隔着一层玻璃一样，无法传达给身体，只能看着自己被卡尔摆布……

他撑在洗手台上，手指用力而指尖发白。他低下头去，闭紧了眼睛。

忘记它，不要想起来。

现在，你要集中精神思考逃出去的方法。卡尔解除布莱尼亚克装置一定有原因，是他难以操纵它？还是新氪星的建立真的遇到了前所未有的瓶颈？或者是地球那边遇到了麻烦？

但是卡尔拥有氪星那么先进的技术，布鲁斯不相信卡尔真的是为了自己人类的智慧。

一定有什么原因。

细微的机械音从一旁传来，Kelex和Kelor就悬浮在浴室的一角，电子屏幕对着他。

这很没有隐私，即使对方是智能AI。

“请您将领带夹放在盘子里。”Kelex的机械臂伸出一只金属托盘。

“不，我很喜欢它，我明天还要用。”布鲁斯的指肚摩擦着那枚领带夹，“而且超人说，我可以得到我想要的东西。”

Kelex沉默。布鲁斯以为它同意了：“请你们出……呃！”

Kelex和Kelor在瞬间伸出几条长长的金属触手将布鲁斯按倒在洗手台上，布鲁斯的脸磕着坚硬冰冷的平台，颧骨一阵疼痛。

“我只是离开了一会儿，你就迫不及待想反抗了吗？”卡尔的声音从门口传来。

布鲁斯皱眉，他的半张脸几乎麻木了。

“还是说，你对我开出的条件不满意？”卡尔伸手抓住布鲁斯的头发，抬起那张英俊的脸。

布鲁斯的头被迫仰成一个扭曲的弧度，喉咙发紧近乎窒息。他从紧咬的齿间挤出单词：“下……地狱……去吧。”

下一秒他的头被狠狠撞在镜子上，镜面瞬间裂成蜘蛛网状，声音刺耳而充满痛苦。有细碎的破片四处散落，在地砖上追逐弹出零落的余响。

“富有反抗精神的尝试。”卡尔满意地看着那张脸因为疼痛而表情扭曲的样子。“弄清楚你的身份地位，布鲁斯，一个战俘，失去了家园失去了所有，你觉得你还能翻盘？”

“你想叫我臣服于你……”布鲁斯在一阵天旋地转的眩晕中闻到了血腥味，有温热的液体从额头滑落。

“你还有别的选择吗？”

“做……梦。”

“布鲁斯，我说过不要逼我再为你套上布莱尼亚克的装置。”卡尔眯起眼睛，“看来你是真的忘记那时候发生的事情了。”

蝙蝠侠很偏执，他也是。

“你真该好好看清楚自己。”卡尔将他提起来，触手卷住布鲁斯的四肢，他挣扎不开。沾了血的衣服被卡尔撕扯开，揉成一团丢在脚边，布鲁斯睁大了眼睛。

“你自己看！”卡尔再次抓着他的头发，强迫他看向碎裂的镜子。

“不！”

“睁眼看看你自己，布鲁斯。”卡尔笑起来，“好好看看。”

裂成数格的镜子照出无数个自己，身上只挂着一件残破的衬衫的自己，无力的自己，被卡尔挟持着，狰狞的伤疤攀附在结实匀称的肌肉上，还有一些暧昧不明的伤痕，多天以来尚未消退。

那是他臣服于卡尔的证明。

 

卡尔的手指按压过他的伤疤，布鲁斯却感觉不到疼痛。他只是失神地愣在那里，看着镜子里的自己，任由卡尔将他压在洗手台上，那些触手缠上他的大腿，向两边掰开他的臀瓣。

“真是抱歉，今早本来就想做个试验的，可惜被卡拉打断了，现在正是时候。”卡尔一挥手，一根触手伸入布鲁斯的股间，布鲁斯闷哼一声，感觉有微凉的液体注射进他的肠道。

不祥的预感升腾起来。

随后他感觉到有火热的物体捅进了他的身体，迅速抽插起来。

不不不不！

他在尖叫，卡尔粗长的性器碾压着他的深处，他容纳不了。

“不！不！”

没有扩张和爱抚，卡尔牢牢固定着他的腰，抓着他头发的手又将他摁在洗手台上。

“Kelex，改进这个润滑剂的配方。”卡尔喘着粗气用力撞击布鲁斯的屁股，他又对布鲁斯说：“里面有一点能让你兴奋的东西，看来效果释放太慢。”

布鲁斯感觉有燥热和痒意从身体内部升腾，他徒劳地挣扎扭动着，卡尔的手指在他的腰部留下淤青的指印。

“停……停……不……”

整根没入，又抽出到顶端，心底涌起内脏深处快要被捣烂的错觉，但是他的肠道又不由自主地吮吸卡尔的粗长，分泌出的肠液伴着润滑液被翻搅出来，顺着大腿躺下去。

“这种物质能让你这样意志坚定的人类雌伏于任何生物，最新发明。”卡尔又一次捅到深处，他满意地看着布鲁斯的身体一阵战栗，“下一次，就不会再用了。”

布鲁斯红着脸粗喘，口水从嘴角淌出，在洗手台上留下一小片。他的腰软了下去，全身已经没有了知觉，只有卡尔在他肠道里肆虐的阴茎给予他快感。

“布鲁斯，你猜猜看。”卡尔伸出手，狠狠地按了一下布鲁斯蹭在洗手台上挺硬的前端，“你猜猜看，在你被我控制的那段时间里，你有没有被别的男人上过？”

布鲁斯张开嘴，惊惶地想抬起头，却又被卡尔按了回去。

“嗯？”卡尔碾磨着他的前列腺，感受到布鲁斯的前端流出前液。“有没有？有多少个？”

“不……”

“政府军的小伙子们非常期待布鲁斯·韦恩。”卡尔松开了布鲁斯的阴茎，将手上的粘液擦在布鲁斯被撞得通红的屁股上。

“不……闭嘴！闭嘴！”布鲁斯怒吼着，可是他的身体却因为卡尔的抽插不断颤抖着，卡尔不断撞着他的前列腺，通红的穴口被操干得一阵紧缩。

“一具不知道侍奉过多少男人的身体。”汗水从卡尔额头滑落，布鲁斯的肠道正吸着他，该死的紧。“也许有？也许没有？”

布鲁斯被插射了，他也容纳了卡尔滚烫的氪星精液。

“我想……我可以改天和你好好玩玩。”卡尔松开他，将白浊的液体涂抹在布鲁斯的屁股上。穴口无法合拢，正随着布鲁斯的喘息开合，露出内里一点鲜红的嫩肉。

布鲁斯疲惫地喘着气，在高潮的余韵里抽搐着。

 

“蝙蝠侠永不放弃，哈。”卡尔冷笑，放开了布鲁斯的头发。滑腻的发丝从他指尖溜走，伴随布鲁斯无力地摔倒。

“记住，你在这里没有任何地位。”卡尔抛下一句充满寒意的告诫，转身离开。

布鲁斯抬头看着卡尔离开的方向，指甲掐进肉里，鲜血从手心沁出来。

冰凉的镜子碎片映出他充满恨意的眼睛。

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有点黄包车轱辘

第三章

 

I could be your labyrinth

我可能是你的迷宫

you could wander through me again

你可以再次徘徊于我身边

you could panic and scream again

也可以再次惊惶尖叫

but I will hold your echoes in

但我会紧握你的回声

——Astronauts, etc.《Labyrinth》

 

新上任的外交官曾是坎多城议会的成员之一，老人正站在大殿上，抬头看着王座上的卡尔，眼神充满了敬畏。大殿两旁的机械守卫冷冰冰的，机械手臂持着泛着寒光的激光武器。

“陛下，这不符合礼仪。”苍老的声音急切又无奈。“那些外星公主的飞船两日后就到达接待点，您至少得见一见他们。”

卡尔的眼睛直直地盯着大殿一旁的露易丝雕像：“不，没有人能替代她。”

“可是那样必定会破坏我们和其他星球的关系。”

“我说，不！”卡尔站起身，脸上写满了愤怒与不耐。机械守卫们瞬间举起武器对准了可怜的老人，围成一圈将他堵在大殿中央。

“陛……陛下。”脸色惨白地跪倒在地，外交官不可置信地看着卡尔，哆哆嗦嗦地开口：“皇后已经去、去世多年，您也……也是时候考虑与其他星球联姻……来扩、扩展我们的、的实力。”

卡尔挥手，机械守卫尽数撤到大殿两旁。

“这个问题，请不要再同我争论了。”卡尔离开王座向殿外走去，将战战兢兢的外交官和冰冷的守卫留在身后。

 

 

布鲁斯躺在床上失神地望着装饰华丽繁复的天花板，数着吊灯上的玻璃罩子棱角，Kelor在整理他换下的衣服，机械臂发出的轻微摩擦音给寂静的房间带来一丝不和谐，这让布鲁斯感到心烦意乱。

卡尔让他想起了被控制的几个月里，他是如何被对待的。

他给自己施加的心理暗示和屏障毫无作用。

布鲁斯又想起他被卡尔折断脊椎的那段时间，整整一年，他躺在床上承受着伤痛，内心却在翻滚挣扎。比起他的脊椎，克拉克对他的所作所为更令他痛苦，他甚至一时间处理不好这个。

除了你的脊椎，我不确定别的东西是不是也被超人打断了。康斯坦丁说。

后来，是布莱尼亚克装置……

他现在甚至不敢直视卡尔的眼睛。

我不能被他打败，我更不能被自己打败。布鲁斯提醒自己，攥紧了身下的床单。

 

Kelex端来了他的“晚餐”。几日来一天两次提供的都是流质食物，今天早上的进食过程似乎是为了惩罚他昨天对卡尔的无礼，Kelex没有为他端来玻璃杯，而是直接用触手深入他的喉咙，灌入一些分不清原料的营养液。

 “韦恩先生，请用晚餐。”

布鲁斯的喉咙依旧火烧火燎地疼。他撑起身子从托盘里拿起玻璃杯，瞥了一眼里面颜色诡异的液体，随即松开手，玻璃杯砸在地砖上发出破裂的响声。

Kelex立即转身去浴室取清洗用具。布鲁斯弯下腰从床底拾起一片玻璃碎片，不大，但足够锋利。

现在，床垫下面有一块玻璃和一只领带夹了。

很好。

Kelex默默清扫着那块污渍，布鲁斯知道它不会进行“报复”，也不会再端来晚餐，因为卡尔知道蝙蝠侠目前还不会绝食，他还想逃出去。

布鲁斯翻身下床开始做俯卧撑。他的后背肌肉虬结在一起，强健有力的双臂带动身体起伏着。

……十一、十二、十三……

他听见房间门通过验证被打开的细微响声。

……二十一、二十二、二十三……

有一小片阴影落在他的眼前，即使不抬头布鲁斯也知道是谁。

三十、三十一、三十二……

背部突然一阵刺痛，布鲁斯被狠狠踩在地上，卡尔用脚碾压着他的腰，那里是他的脊椎曾经断裂的伤处。

“怎么了？又对晚餐不满意？”卡尔看着Kelex将地面收拾干净，“我说了，你在这里没有地位。我是不是没有告诉你那些地球俘虏的真实待遇？”

布鲁斯愣了愣，随即咆哮起来：“你这混蛋！你还抓了谁！？”

卡尔对他的提问置若罔闻，脚下不断施加压力，成功听到了布鲁斯发出痛苦的抽气声。他勾起嘴角，从布鲁斯的痛苦中得到了征服与掌控的快感。

“再有下次，你就只能躺着挂营养液了。”卡尔挪开脚，满意地看着布鲁斯艰难地撑起身体。“Kelex，给韦恩先生喂食。”

Kelex伸出的机械臂正端着又一杯浓缩食物，它的触手正吸食着杯子里的东西，看来又是今天早上的进食方法。布鲁斯感到一阵恶心。

“你打算一直这样？”

“什么？”卡尔抱着手臂悠闲地看着他。

“每天羞辱我，逼我做你的共犯？”布鲁斯努力让自己与卡尔对视，他的手在细微颤抖着，脊椎在隐隐作痛。“还是说新氪星状况不佳，让你失控了？”

意料之外地，卡尔没有发怒。

卡尔走到窗边，夕阳为庭院笼罩着一层红色，包括侧院中他与露易丝的雕像。“多名外星公主要求联姻。”卡尔的语气变得疲惫，“飞船两日后就到，但你知道，我不想这样。”

只有在提起露易丝和他们孩子的时候，布鲁斯才能从卡尔的眼睛里看到一丝属于克拉克的东西。

“露易丝……”布鲁斯试图靠近他，“我知道你对露易丝她……”

“闭嘴！不许你提起她的名字！”

布鲁斯被Kelex突然伸过来的触手掐住脖子甩在床上，他在一阵眩晕中对上卡尔通红的眼睛。又一根触手伸入布鲁斯的口腔，金属的冰冷压迫他的舌头，喉间泛起一阵恶心。

他快要窒息了。

冰凉的液体被灌入食道，布鲁斯一阵哆嗦。那根滑腻的触手在完成喂食动作后迅速撤出，掐在脖子上的那根却没有要松开的意思。布鲁斯挣扎着，脸颊因窒息而通红，眼睛渐渐蒙上一层水雾。

“这是警告，以后Kelex会教你更多规矩，你要明白在这里有些话不该说。”聚集的热视线散去，卡尔恢复了平静，那根触手立即松开正剧烈咳喘着的布鲁斯，将他脸朝下丢在被褥上。“不过你说得对。”他甚至笑起来了，“只要你一天不和我合作，你就多得到一天羞辱。”

 

布鲁斯还来不及反应，那些触手又在他的皮肤上肆意攀爬，缠绕他的四肢使他跪在床上，屁股高高翘起，身上仅剩的一点布料被撕扯碎。

卡尔在他身后没有动作，他一定在打量他，这让布鲁斯感到不适。接着他感到恐慌，因为他无法揣度卡尔的所作所为。

他感觉到卡尔的手抚上他的臀瓣，随即是他最隐秘的部位，布鲁斯开始挣扎，但卷着四肢的触手纹丝不动甚至警告性地越绕越紧，手腕一阵麻木。

两根手指捅进来了，肆意翻搅着他的肠道。

“别碰我！”布鲁斯红着脸吼道。卡尔的手指抠挖着他的穴道，甚至恶意地顶弄他的前列腺，这让他的身体一阵颤抖。

“肿了。”卡尔嘲讽道，“上次注射的药让你很受用对吧？松弛肌肉增加情欲，你没有受到一点伤。这一次，我不会那么轻易放过你。”卡尔的手指抽出去，但还没等到布鲁斯松一口气，他感觉有炽热的挺硬抵住他的下体。

“滚开！”顶端已经没入，穴口传来一阵开裂似的胀痛。布鲁斯发出痛苦的喘息，没有润滑，他不可能容纳卡尔非人的尺寸。

“你很喜欢拒绝。”卡尔故作遗憾地摇头，加深了整根没入的动作。“可是这明明毫无作用。”

“滚……啊啊……”布鲁斯闻到了血腥味，从身体内部传来的撕裂感带来尖利的痛。他的腿因为疼痛而痉挛，膝盖不住地往两边滑，几乎快要跪不了。卡尔伸手掐着他的腰又将他抬起来，粗大的阴茎不留余力地操干他。

“毫无作用，就像你反抗我那么多年所做的一切。”卡尔从他的身体里退出来，“看，你最后还是得呆在我身边，活在我的怜悯下。”

阴茎上满是红色的血，这让他皱紧了眉头，卡尔厌恶地在布鲁斯的大腿根部擦去那些血迹，一手扯着布鲁斯的头发将颓然倒在枕头里的人拉起来。

他暂时还没有兴趣操一具尸体。

“Kelex，改良的润滑液制作完成了吗？”卡尔问。

“已准备完毕，陛下。”毫无感情的机械音从身后传来，布鲁斯被卡尔掐着脖子转过身，冰冷的触手进入了他的肠道，开始注射液体。

他开始抑制不住地发热，感到空虚，瘙痒。

该死的不要这样。布鲁斯几乎要将牙齿咬碎。

触手完成了注射，却不急于撤开，两根触手宛如扩肛器一样将他的臀瓣朝两边掰开，让穴口展示在卡尔面前，被撑裂的穴口还敷着一点血，但艳红的肠肉正因为润滑剂里的药物而兴奋地收缩着。

卡尔又进入了他的身体，面对面的体位让布鲁斯清楚地看到了自己因药物而勃起的阴茎，通红的顶端正冒着前液。

“你真是贱啊，布鲁斯。”卡尔的手指沾上他的前液，将它涂在布鲁斯脸上。“放松点，你咬着我了。”

布鲁斯想揍他一拳，无论自己的指骨会不会断裂。可是他现在四肢无力，连一根手指都抬不起，只能感觉到卡尔的性器埋在他体内的抽插。炽热的性器摩擦过他的前列腺，柔软的肠道感受到支配般的挤压，红肿的穴口箍着那根给予快乐的硕大，布鲁斯的双腿随着卡尔的动作反射性地抽搐。

“你知道那些地球俘虏的真实待遇吗？”卡尔突然问。

布鲁斯睁大了眼睛，他好像明白了什么。

“啊……啊啊……”他张开嘴却只能发出呻吟，但无力的声音让他的语气更像是在邀约。

“作为反抗军首领，我觉得你有必要第一个试用这些改良润滑剂。”卡尔狭促地笑起来，抬手覆上布鲁斯的胸肌，挑衅似地抓揉着。“你知道，其他氪星人可不一定比我温柔。”

润滑液被抽插的动作带出穴口，混合着血液滴在床单上。布鲁斯眯着眼，目光迷离呆愣地落在卡尔脸上，津液从无法合拢的嘴角溢出。

他被药物弄得神志不清了，他甚至以为那是克拉克。

克拉克的阴茎正操着他，克拉克在他耳边轻唤他，克拉克给他带来快感。

下身的痛不再那么明显了，他感觉到克拉克将他的身体撑开，他也在为他毫无保留地打开身体……

布鲁斯的双腿慢慢勾上克拉克的腰，迎合着抬起臀部让他进入得更深，肉体间互相拍打的响声伴随水声让布鲁斯红着脸喘息起来。

柔软湿润的肠道绞紧了卡尔的性器，布鲁斯颤抖着迎来了高潮。他将自己甩到枕头里，思绪回来了，先是迷茫，然后是铺天盖地的厌恶与恨意。

卡尔坐在一旁整理好衣服，嘴角又恢复了那种讽刺的笑。他饶有兴味地看着布鲁斯在高潮的余韵中不住地颤抖，就像看着自己操控的一个木偶那样。

 

“你应该……应该接纳她们。”沉闷的声音从枕头里传来。

“你说什么？”卡尔以为自己的超级听力出了问题。

布鲁斯勉强撑起身子，汗水从他的脸颊滑落到下巴，眼角还微微泛着红。“如果拒绝，就是对他们的藐视，新氪星还没有强大到那个程度，所以你应该接纳这些公主。”

卡尔玩味地看着他。

“但是氪星的皇后只有一个，这是无法改变的规则。”布鲁斯一字一顿地说，“只能，有一个。”

“你的意思是……让她们自相残杀？”卡尔凑近布鲁斯，看着那双依然充满水雾的眼睛。

“不，用你的脑子好好想想，超人。”布鲁斯平复喘息，试图强迫自己与卡尔对视。“在氪星挑起战争不是最好的选择，但按照规定你可以下令遣返她们，那些觊觎氪星的星球就会认为是对方的挑衅行为造成自己无法在新氪星安插势力。”

“之后呢？”卡尔问。

“等这一步完成，我会告诉你的。”布鲁斯神情疲惫地躺回柔软的被褥里，他需要休息，以及……策略。“现在我想要一顿牛排餐。你的氪星厨房里总有牛排吧？”

卡尔莫名觉得一丝兴奋。黑暗骑士，蝙蝠侠，百无一漏的谋算者，现在就躺在他的身边，回来了。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有暴，没有黄和车。

第四章

 

他透过窗子看到那些外星使团来访，仪仗队簇拥着那些皇族向宫殿走来。

 

you could wander my shore to shore

你可以漫游在我的海岸

and forget about what you're sailing for

却忘了你在航行什么

——Astronauts, etc.《Labyrinth》

 

两天内，卡尔没有再打扰他，这让布鲁斯感到无比轻松。脊椎已经不那么疼了，Kelex送来的食物里可能有止痛药。他从Kelex那里得到了牛排、苹果，甚至是曲奇饼，虽然口味远比阿尔弗雷德的秘制甜饼差得多。

阿尔弗雷德……

布鲁斯攥紧了拳头。他现在独自一人，在陌生的领土上孤军奋战。

 “请将这次送来氪星的公主资料给我。”他对Kelex说。

Kelex的电子屏幕毫无反应。

“把资料给我，Kelex。”布鲁斯的语气不容置疑，“否则我无法为超人的下一步谋划。”

“您应该尊称‘陛下’，韦恩先生。”Kelex的屏幕展开了巨大的投影，上面按照星球分列出来访使团的各项资料，氪星语，不过对布鲁斯来说不成问题。

布鲁斯并不理会Kelex的警告，他的手指在屏幕上迅速滑动着翻阅那些公主的照片。有的星球生物外形与人类和氪星人极为相似，不过有的就……

这个星球的生物没有毛发，骨骼较软，有八只手，准确来说，应该是触手才对。这个星球正和临近的一个星球争抢殖民地，那个星球的生物则长着一颗酷似秋刀鱼的头。

布鲁斯的脑海里想象出卡尔和一条八爪鱼或者秋刀鱼结婚的场景。

一切生物都值得尊敬，但……超人臭着脸，却不得不为水产公主戴上戒指……

他忍不住笑起来。

“什么事这么好笑？”卡尔的声音从门口传来。他穿着传统的氪星礼服，长长的衣摆遮住了腿，只能看到锃亮的靴子。他的头上戴着厚重的皇冠，珠饰繁复互相连接缠绕，威严而高贵。布鲁斯想，这种富丽笨重的头冠，可能只有氪星人才能承受得了。

“没什么，我在看这些公主的照片。”布鲁斯又恢复了那种冷漠的表情。“我觉得你可以改良一下皇冠的制式。”

“你也这么想？”卡尔将头上的皇冠摘下来放在Kelex递过来的托盘里，只在发间留下一个简单的桂冠，细腻简朴的环状盘踞在卡尔的额头上，在黑发的衬托中显得格外耀眼。

“很适合你。”布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，又继续翻阅各个星球的资料。“那些公主你都见过了？”

“如果你需要的话，可以让Kelex提供大厅的监控。”大概是因为有了对策，卡尔不似前几日那么戾气重，他看起来心情不错。“但我的外交大臣告诉我，可能还会有几个星球要送人过来。”

“这可真是令人伤脑筋。”布鲁斯面无表情地说。“Kelex，请告诉我目前首都在职大臣有多少？”

“1位亲王，9位宫廷女官和36名大臣。”Kelex回答。

“你还设了宫廷女官？”布鲁斯皱着眉看向正靠着窗棂的卡尔。

“有些琐事总需要人来处理。”卡尔淡淡地答。“准确来说应该是内务官，Kelex和Kelor就是其中之二。”

“很高兴服侍您，韦恩先生。” Kelex和Kelor异口同声，冰冷的机械音重合在一起。

这不是服侍，明明是监视和控制。布鲁斯轻哼一声，将其中几颗星球的资料调出来：“这两颗星球正处于战争状态，而这两颗正因为殖民地问题关系紧张，还有这个……”他停顿了一下，“根据Kelex提供的资料，他们曾经与氪星有过不愉快的往来，我认为你应该留意……”

他注意到卡尔正盯着他看。

“怎么了？”布鲁斯觉得心惊，他不由自主地后退一步。

“没什么。”卡尔将视线转回Kelex投影出的资料上。只是很久没看到这样的你了。他在心里说。

布鲁斯警惕地盯着他。

“所以，怎么办？”卡尔问。

“该是你的9位内务官派用场的时候了。”布鲁斯的眼神扫过Kelex和Kelor。“安排她们见面不是难事对吗？一些看似无意的错误对于机器而言也不难？”

“并不是所有内务官都是Kelex和Kelor这样的AI，布鲁斯。”卡尔挑眉，“Kelex和Kelor是专门为你服务的。”

“为了不让我逃跑？为了压制我？”布鲁斯冷笑出声，“你把我想得太复杂了，超人。”

“蝙蝠侠一向狡猾。”卡尔毫不客气地回道。“我很了解你，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯没有理会卡尔，他转过头继续翻看资料，手指在投影屏幕上跳跃着，像是在演奏乐器一样优雅。不同的星球不同的人种、能力、法则，他要全部了解以制定应对方法。卡尔就站在一旁看他认真地操作屏幕，眼前的人没有穿蝙蝠衣，也少了那副冰凉的面具，但他知道那是谁。

如果他真的不再和我对抗的话……

“Kelex告诉我新氪星部分地区的磁场不稳定，其实我可以协助你调查研究。”布鲁斯突然开口，看似无意地提起。

“这不是你现在要做的事。”卡尔瞥了他一眼，转身朝门口走去。“我要你先应对那些外星使臣。”

“我要见卡拉。”

卡尔踏出门的刹那，他听到布鲁斯说。

他皱起眉：“你知道——”

“照着我的方法去做。”布鲁斯打断他，“我在履行我们的交易，超人。”

“这不是你得寸进尺的理由。”

“卡拉没什么可以帮助我的。你也说过我离开这里就无法存活。”布鲁斯挑衅似地，“还是说，你对能控制我这件事毫无信心？”

怒意从卡尔的眼睛里升腾而起，布鲁斯毫不怀疑自己在下一秒可能被热视线烧穿。

他搭在电子屏上的手在不经意间微微颤抖着。

“我会信守承诺的。”卡尔紧握的手慢慢松开，在出门前抛下这句话。

 

卡拉在黄昏的时候带着仆仆风尘而来，夕阳为她披上耀眼的金，蓝色铠甲包裹着妙曼的身姿，胸前的艾尔家S盾形家纹熠熠生辉，前庭里的外星使臣们不禁朝她望去。

布鲁斯坐在窗边看着她降落在前庭里——他向Kelex要了一张小桌和一把椅子，这里的陈设终于有那么一点房间的样子了。

桌子上放着一张棋盘，布鲁斯正在摆棋布置，他慢慢摩挲着手中一只黑色的棋子，然后将视线从快要消失在门口的卡拉身上收回，伸手将这枚黑色棋子摆放在棋盘上国王的右边。

皇后。

“韦恩先生，陛下有请。” Kelex执着托盘飘过来。

布鲁斯的嘴角露出一抹自信的笑。他将棋盘推远些，抓起托盘中的黑色西装披在衬衫外：“带路吧。”

他终于来到这个房间以外的地方。长长的走廊上有水晶灯和一些氪星元素的装饰物，布鲁斯经过的每一扇门都有严格的扫描系统。Kelex和Kelor一前一后包围着他，将他带到一个小型会客厅里。

卡尔正坐在远处的沙发上，像座雕像一样一动不动，气定神闲地看着门口。

卡拉站在他的对面，她的红色披风上甚至带着一点尘土。

她看起来很不安。

“蝙蝠侠。”卡拉在看到布鲁斯后叫道，她向他走过来，却在两步后停住了。布鲁斯怀疑可能是她看到了自己额头上丑陋的伤疤，或者是脖子上暧昧的淤痕。

这让他很不舒服。

“是布鲁斯·韦恩，卡拉。”卡尔纠正她，布鲁斯觉得他的语气里藏着一丝轻蔑。“没有蝙蝠侠了。”

布鲁斯眯起眼睛望向他。

“如你所愿，卡拉在这里。”卡尔轻哼一声。“你别想玩什么花样。”

布鲁斯并不理会卡尔，他转过头问卡拉：“我得知你在着手开发新氪星东南部。磁场很不稳定？”

卡拉露出了吃惊的表情，随后痛苦地回答：“是的……有些地区似乎有什么在抗拒……很多优秀的士兵为此丧命。”

“我想我可以帮助你。”布鲁斯向她走近一步，他看着卡拉的蓝眼睛里逐渐燃起希冀。“你可能见过那件东西，在我的新蝙蝠洞里，磁场转换装置，虽然……”

“布鲁斯。”卡尔打断他，神情阴郁。“我说过这不是你现在要做的事。”

“不，卡尔。”卡拉兴奋地飘起来，语气坚定，“我们需要他！你知道为了东南部的开发，我们牺牲了多少士兵吗？！”

“我不信任他！”卡尔吼道。

“我信任他！”卡拉反驳道，金色的发丝因为她急切的动作而晃动着。“卡尔！为什么不试一试？！我们无法再承担更多损失了！”

“卡拉！清醒点！蝙蝠侠擅于玩弄人心，你不能再一次被他欺骗！”

“欺骗？”卡拉质问道，“卡尔，究竟谁骗过我？！”

“你们的谈话结束了，我允许你在这里呆到明天。”卡尔冷冷地瞪着她，起身拽过布鲁斯的衣领将他拖出门外。

 “等等！卡尔！你要对他干什……”关门的瞬间，布鲁斯看到Kelex阻拦着卡拉，长长的触手捆着她，将她脱离门口。

门在身后关上了，布鲁斯闭上眼睛。卡尔在走廊上快速地飘着，穿过一扇又一扇安全门，布鲁斯在那双钢铁般的手中挣扎着，双脚离地近乎窒息。

他被再一次丢入房间，被狠狠地丢在床上，后脑撞到了床架，开裂般的疼痛袭来，布鲁斯眼前一阵漆黑。

“你到底在计划什么？！”

他听到卡尔近在咫尺的咆哮。

“你到底想怎么样？！”卡尔掐着他的脖子将他钉在床上，“你想利用卡拉来对付我？！”

“没有……放……开……”布鲁斯挣扎着，该死的，他没有想到卡尔会这么过激，看来卡尔对他的怀疑程度已经超出了他的预料。

他挨了一拳，从床上翻滚到地上，衣衫不整，颧骨处很快泛出一块淤青。

“如果我想利用卡拉！”布鲁斯躺在地上喘着气，卡尔骑在他身上，紧握的拳头停在半空中。“如果我要利用她……咳……我为什么要告诉她那个装置的所在地？”他的声音沙哑不堪，伴随着断断续续的咳喘。“我大可以欺骗她……咳咳……告诉她我可以造出现成的，让她带我去实验室……给我更多机会制造武器。”

“你不信任我……甚至不信任卡拉。”布鲁斯虚弱地扯起嘴角，咳出一点儿血沫。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 听到车进站的声音了吗？没错在下章。

第五章

 

“你昨天让Kelex冒犯我，这让我很生气……”

卡尔坐在王座上不发一言，他盯着站在台阶上怒气冲冲的卡拉，脑子里却是布鲁斯的身影。

布鲁斯伤痕累累的皮肤，充满力量的躯体，带着淤青的脸，嘶哑的声音，隐忍的咳喘，他不屑地朝他吐血沫，在殴打中失去意识……

“卡尔？！”

卡尔眨眨眼睛，回过神：“你刚刚说什么？”

“V星的女王提出要联姻。”卡拉焦急地望着王座上气定神闲的君王，她额上的金环衬着她的蓝眼睛。“而且来者不善，据说他们在集结军队，企图威胁我们。”

“所以？”卡尔挑眉反问道。

“卡尔，现在各个星球来的使臣越来越多，这样下去形势会越来越混乱。我在外面遇到内阁大臣们了，他们在商讨……也许今天他们就会向你进言，V星可能是最佳的联姻对象。”

“卡拉。”卡尔打断她的话，起身从王座上下来走到她面前，卡拉能感觉到他强压的怒意。“你知道我根本不想接受这些荒唐的政治联姻。”

卡拉抬头，望进那双和她一样的蔚蓝眼睛：“但是据我们掌握的资料，V星……拥有能解决东南部磁场问题的技术。”

她捕捉到卡尔脸上一闪而过的惊讶和犹豫。

卡拉抓住这个机会追问：“我还听说一些联姻者因为犯错被陆续遣走了？卡尔，你到底有什么计划？”

卡尔抿着唇打量她一会儿，皱着眉转过身背对她。卡拉听见他压低了声音，不带一丝情感：“你还年轻，不知道其中的利害。还是说，连你也要逼我？”

“我只是来提醒你的，我不希望看到那样的局面。”卡拉摇摇头，“V星在威胁我们，内阁有充分的理由来说服你，现在是V星，你拒绝了，以后还会有别的星球。”

“我知道，没完没了。”卡尔不耐烦地向台阶上飘去。“我会宣布皇后候选人的，如果没有其他事，你就……”

“是布鲁斯吗？”

卡尔猛然回头。

台阶下，卡拉静静地回望他。

她当然会猜到。在她用X视线检查布鲁斯身体情况的时候，他身上暧昧的痕迹一览无余。

“是他对吗？他还不知道是不是？”卡拉的质问如同冰锥般尖锐。“他会同意吗？”

“我不想再和你谈论他，卡拉。”卡尔按捺住怒意，再次将自己陷进王座里。“每次他都是我们争吵的导火索。”

“卡尔，我只是不明白。你用布莱尼亚克装置控制他那么久，难道还不够吗？”

“远远不够，卡拉。”卡尔的声音里充满嘲弄般的冷意。“蝙蝠侠是个控制狂，他会痛恨无法掌控自己，我要让他彻底屈服，让他以一种更加屈辱的姿态呆在我身边。”

“这就是你的报复方式？把他留在身边？”卡拉颤抖了一下，红色的披风在空气里飘出一个焦急的弧度。

“我说过，如果杀掉他，他就会作为烈士死去。”

“地球现在已经是你的殖民地了。”卡拉冷笑，“对于地球来说，那些反抗军只会认为是你用布莱尼亚克的技术控制蝙蝠侠。”

“我只是……”

“卡尔，你为什么不愿意正视自己呢？”卡拉打断他。“你对他很执着……”

“卡拉！”卡尔厉声打断她。

他在一个迷宫里。

他摸索着，找不到尽头。卡尔干脆向着未知的方向胡乱走着，欺骗自己等待这一切混沌的混乱过去，也不愿意继续细细理清他和布鲁斯的关系，寻找出口。

你的怒意来源于不敢面对自身。

如果你那么恨他，厌恶他，你为什么还要让他呆在你身边呢？

卡拉咽下这句话，满怀失望地转身离开大殿，她不愿再看一眼那些机械守卫冰凉的脸孔，以及卡尔充满暴戾的眼睛。

 

内阁的大臣们对匆匆离开的卡拉疑惑不解，他们的君王因为卡拉的质问心不在焉。卡尔冷着脸听他们汇报V星说如何集结军队，提出了什么联姻条件。

他痛恨被要挟。这让他想起数年前，露易丝，父母，大都会……

正如击中他的软肋。

卡尔沉默着听完，然后缓缓开口：“让V星的使臣回去，过几天我会亲自宣布皇后候选人。”

他的臣子们面面相觑，震惊之余疑惑不已。

 “比V星更好的联姻对象。”卡尔说，“你们会知道的。”

斩钉截铁，一个决定，不容置疑。

 

布鲁斯坐在窗边的小桌旁和自己下棋，卡尔已经几天没来骚扰他，但是根据Kelex提供的数据，他知道每天都有外星使臣或者公主离开新氪星。卡尔正照着他的计划做，他需要重新赢得卡尔的信任。

一点点就好，足以让新氪星的君王放松警惕，让他逃离这里。

布鲁斯能感受到Kelex飘浮靠近他，机械臂托着的托盘在棋盘上落下一个规整的影子。

“韦恩先生，陛下请您前往大殿。”

“做什么？”布鲁斯冷冷地问，眼睛仍盯着棋盘。

“卡尔陛下要公布皇后人选。”

布鲁斯手中的棋子摔到棋盘上，整个棋局混乱一片。

卡尔到底在干什么？他难道要找人替代露易丝？还是说新氪星的情况已经恶化到这个地步了？

Kelex不带感情的机械音飘过来：“请韦恩先生更换衣物。”

“宣布候选人，要我去做什么？”

“参加舞会。卡尔陛下会在舞会后宣布。”布鲁斯的疑问激发了Kelex的戒备模式，它的机械触手伸出，在空中浮动着。布鲁斯知道如果自己不服从，它就会使用强硬的手段。

布鲁斯看向那个托盘，一套做工精细的三件式西服，不是氪星服装。他慢条斯理地拎起托盘里的衬衫给自己换上，一边思考卡尔这么做的目的。卡尔放他走出这个房间了？给他自由？不，他只是想羞辱他。

因为他看见Kelex的触手伸向他尚未换上裤子的腿，一个电子镣铐牢牢拷在他的脚踝上。布鲁斯抿了抿唇，默默地穿上裤子，将那个耻辱的镣铐遮起来。

 

正如他所想的那样，各个星球来的公主、使臣和氪星的男女们挤满大厅。 Kelex静静地漂浮在他身后，监视他的一举一动，布鲁斯只是慵懒地靠在餐桌旁，漠然地望着舞池里那些使出浑身解数的身影，各种各样的外星生物中，那些新氪星大家族的后代正努力从那些外星公主中脱颖而出，或出于对他们年轻的君主满怀敬爱，或抱有对家族权势蒸蒸日上的希冀。

卡尔仍然坐在王座上，穿着繁复的氪星服装，他的目光从未在意那些随音乐扭动的身体，自布鲁斯踏入这个房间起，卡尔的视线就一直落在他身上。黑色的礼服，光洁的丝绸质地在大厅水晶灯的照耀下泛出幽蓝色的光，搭配宝石袖扣和领带夹，精致地包裹着那具挺拔的身躯。

如今的布鲁斯·韦恩不再是韦恩家族的少爷，韦恩企业的持有者，坐拥千金的哥谭王子，他现在是卡尔·艾尔的阶下囚，一个毫无权力的人类俘虏。但是那双凌厉的眼睛一如令人深陷的泥潭，布鲁斯抬眼与卡尔对视，互不相让。

他仍然是不屈的黑暗骑士。

“布鲁斯？”卡拉略带惊讶的声音从身后传来。布鲁斯回头，身着氪星礼服的卡拉从门口飘到他所在的不起眼角落，Kelex也没有阻拦，他知道王座上的卡尔正看着他们。

布鲁斯做出一个邀约的姿势，抓起卡拉的手将她带入舞池。新氪星的权贵们注意到与女亲王共舞的人类，他们的眼睛里或是好奇，或是轻蔑，或是冷漠，或是玩味。有宾客认出了他，与舞伴小声地谈论这名反抗军首领，那个男性人类举手投足间都是高雅的贵气，全然不像是处境落魄的阶下囚。

“你……你还好吗？”卡拉脸上满是担忧，目光偷偷斜觑着卡尔。

布鲁斯镇定地开口：“卡拉，上次我和你说过，磁场转换装置在哥谭地铁新的蝙蝠洞里，装置虽然并不完善，但我不会再接手这个。”他告诉卡拉，也知道卡尔的超级听力能听得见。

“不，布鲁斯，我是想告诉你，关于皇后候选人的事。”卡拉搭着他肩膀的手在不自觉地颤抖。

“我从Kelex提供的数据得知V星女王要联姻？”布鲁斯问，“怎么了？V星在向新氪星施压？”

“不，是……”

“卡拉。”熟悉的声音打断了卡拉的话语，带着不容置疑的威压。

布鲁斯面无表情地松开卡拉，将她的手引导向卡尔——就像所有更换舞伴的绅士所做的标准动作那样。卡尔却顺势握住他的手，一手搂着他的腰慢慢向舞池中央移步。

宾客们发出小声的惊呼。

布鲁斯挑眉，他在众目睽睽下被迫跳女步，但他现在要担心的不是这个。新氪星的君王也毫不在意四周小声的议论，卡尔突兀地问：“你知道卡拉是怎么妥协的吗？”

布鲁斯斜觑着他。

“因为我告诉她，我要建立新氪星，我希望她能为我们剩下的同胞着想。”卡尔兀自说下去，握住布鲁斯手指的力量渐渐加重。“条件是，将你从布莱尼亚克的装置中放出来。”

“你到底想说什么，超人？”

“我需要你的智慧，布鲁斯，但这不是必要的。”卡尔凑在他耳边，温热的气息攀爬上他的耳尖，令他一阵颤栗，“不要再对卡拉抱有希望，好好履行我们的交易。”

“磁场转换装置是真的，你随时可以去取，反正我用不上它。”布鲁斯冷冷地答，感觉到搂着他腰部的手渐渐撤去部分力量。那里的皮肤上一定又留下了青紫。他胡乱想着。

卡尔笑而不语，乐曲悠扬了起来，没有高高在上的君王或者戴着枷锁的俘虏，他们的舞姿看似优雅和谐，实则两人的舞步更像是一场你进我退的博弈。卡尔抓布鲁斯，紧紧箍着他，力道大得足以伤害他。

他们安静地共舞，布鲁斯恍然想起数年前，克拉克还没有与露易丝在一起的时候，他教他跳舞，教这个农场男孩如何在舞中博得露易丝的欢心。他们就那样搂着，在韦恩庄园空荡的大厅里。克拉克的身体传来的温度，他触碰布鲁斯的手掌带来的暖意，搂住布鲁斯腰部的力量是那么小心翼翼。

布鲁斯有一瞬间的错觉，克拉克将和他永远那样跳下去。

回不去了。

“你在想什么？怎么逃吗？”卡尔略带嘲讽的笑意将布鲁斯从回忆里拉出，“这一支舞结束，我就会宣布新氪星的皇后人选，我会把王座旁的那支红玫瑰递给皇后。”卡尔压低了声音，“唯一的皇后。”

你已经找到人替代露易丝了？布鲁斯在心底问，他的目光还是不自主地望向那朵陈列在玻璃罩里的玫瑰，没有什么特殊的，红色的，如同鲜血一样艳丽的花朵。

乐曲声音渐渐低下去，停止了。卡尔松开布鲁斯，朝他意味深长地微笑，飘向他的王座。Kelex体贴地端来一杯姜汁，终于从氪星蛮力中解放出的布鲁斯端起姜汁一饮而尽，他的腰快被卡尔捏碎了，那些看似暧昧的动作实际上带来的痛苦令他的后背冒出一层薄汗。

礼仪大臣主持这场舞会的尾声，将是君主亲口宣布新氪星皇后的人选。一堆歌功颂德的空话，布鲁斯在心底冷笑。卡拉从他身后靠过来，可是Kelex伸出机械臂拦住了她，布鲁斯不解地回头看她，对上那双写满焦急与惊恐的蔚蓝眼睛。

此时卡尔从玻璃罩里取出那朵玫瑰，大厅顿时悄然无声，屏息等待卡尔说出新氪星皇后的名字。

布鲁斯看到卡拉转过了脸，深深地皱起眉。

“来自地球的布鲁斯·韦恩，韦恩家族的后裔。”卡尔坐在王座上，眼神里满是嘲弄。

不，你不能！

布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，张开嘴大喊，却发现自己发不出一点声音。

是那杯姜汁，Kelex端给他的姜汁！

他眼睁睁看着卡尔从王座上走下来，人群向两边散开，为手执玫瑰的君王让出一条路。鸦雀无声，没人对威严的君王质疑，所有人的目光都聚集在布鲁斯的身上，震惊，厌恶，嫉妒，嘲笑，轻蔑，不可思议。

布鲁斯想转身离开，但是脚上的电子镣铐就像有磁铁一样将他的脚牢牢钉住，让他无法挪步。

不……

卡尔来到他面前，抓起他的手，掰开他的手指，将鲜艳欲滴的红玫瑰塞入他的掌心，那双摄人心魄的蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着布鲁斯，嘴角勾起一抹笑意。卡尔身体微倾，在他耳边轻声说：

“韦恩庄园的玫瑰，你喜欢吗？”

布鲁斯几乎要将唇咬出血来，卡尔温暖的手掌将他的手包裹起来握成拳，花茎上的锐刺扎入他的皮肤，陷入他的血肉。

“这算什么？！新氪星统治者居然中意来自下等文明地球的人类？！”一个沙哑的声音从一侧响起，划破诡异的安静。某个星球的使臣气势汹汹地从后排挤到他们身边，伸出手指着卡尔，“这是对我们的侮……”

话音未落，大厅里的机械守卫一拥而上，刀子深入骨头的切割声伴随短促的惨叫，一滴鲜血溅到布鲁斯的脸上。他在大惊中不自觉地后退一步，卡尔捏住他的手腕，不动声色地将他拉回来。

大厅里响起阵阵尖叫，没有人再在如此恐怖的残杀后出言不逊，机械守卫收回血迹斑斑的兵器，冰冷的机械音回荡在大厅里：“新氪星的法律：妄图伤害陛下者，无论身份，就地正法。”

 “让你露出惊讶的表情真是难得。” 卡尔笑着伸出手，用拇指拭去那滴污渍，在布鲁斯的脸上留下一道红痕，暧昧中藏着残忍。“只是暂时让你失去声音。”

“你以为你还能掌控一切？蝙蝠侠，你逃不掉的。”

布鲁斯的脸冷下来，好像刚才一闪而过的惊讶从未存在。

“那就试试看（Try me）。”他蠕动嘴唇，喉咙发不出一点声音，但卡尔悉知他的唇语。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车门焊死了谁都别想下去！

第六章

 

布鲁斯说不出话，发不了一点声音。脚踝上的电子镣铐麻痹了他整条腿，他被迫蜷缩在卡尔的怀里，任由卡尔穿过灯火辉煌的长廊，走向他的牢笼。

卡尔宣布完立后决定就抱起他离开大厅，所有人都认为新氪星的君王不顾反对爱上了卑微的地球俘虏，要让他站在身边，与他一起统治这个星球。

真是个浪漫的笑话。布鲁斯咧开一个嘲弄的笑，他被重重地丢在床上，身上的西装被蛮力撕开，纽扣四散在地上发出一阵零落的脆响。温热的手掌拂过布鲁斯的阴茎，继而贴在会阴处，两根手指揉捻着他的后穴。

房间里漆黑一片，布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛却只能看到卡尔的轮廓。卡尔一定是故意这样做的，他想让自己惊惶，看不见，喊不出，无法反抗，任由他发泄。

两个指节突然戳进来，布鲁斯张大了嘴巴。卡尔将他的腿按在肩膀两侧，指尖嵌入嫩肉，手指大肆塞挖他的穴道，不时按压着前列腺。

“你准备好了，是吗？”卡尔感觉到手指渐渐湿润起来，这具身体被他调教那么久，果实成熟，任他索取。Kelex端来润滑剂，卡尔抽出手指，将瓶子插入那个半开的穴口。冰凉的液体被挤入身体的感觉让布鲁斯一阵哆嗦，瓶子被挤空了，发出“噗滋噗滋”的声响。布鲁斯脸颊发烫，他知道卡尔能在黑暗中看清他的表情，操控他，为所欲为。

“站在我的身边，我的皇后。”卡尔宽厚的手掌向上抚弄布鲁斯的阴茎，从顶端套弄到阴囊，他悉知他的每一处敏感点，明白如何取悦这具身体。“你不会再痛苦。”

“滚……滚开。”布鲁斯费力地张开嘴，用唇语表达他的不屈。卡尔根本没有套弄几次，他的阴茎就硬得流水，把卡尔的手指弄得一塌糊涂，半开的后穴吐出一点润滑液，渴望性器的填充。

他恨自己的身体如此背叛他的理智。

卡尔揪着他的头发把他翻过去死死压在床上，将自己挤入布鲁斯的双腿间。他凑近布鲁斯的耳朵，在他耳边轻声吐出恶毒的话语：“有时候我真痛恨你说话，蝙蝠侠那么巧舌如簧，咄咄逼人。”

硕大的阴茎狠狠地顶入，卡尔满意地看到布鲁斯攥紧了床单。狭窄逼仄的穴道紧紧夹着他，卡尔不由得喘息两下，万分享受地趴在布鲁斯后背上啮咬他的脖颈：“如果你永远不会说话……”

后穴生疼发酸，大腿根部不由自主地颤抖，布鲁斯的脸深埋进枕头里，只能上气不接下气地喘着。他的屁股高高翘起，卡尔抓紧了那两坨柔软圆润的臀肉，在上面留下青紫色的指印。

“但那样就听不到你的呻吟了，不是吗？”卡尔将阴茎抽出大半，只留顶端卡在穴口，再猛地一插到底。脆弱的穴道早已适应了氪星尺寸，不需要捅几下，这具身体就被操开了，肠肉蠕动着吸附快速抽插的阴茎，不舍地裹着它，邀约它。

“那会很遗憾的。”卡尔用力一挺，身下的躯体剧烈地抖动一下。布鲁斯的腿无力地碾磨凌乱的床单，膝盖在挣扎中打滑再也支撑不了身体，全靠卡尔抓着他的腰。

布鲁斯双颊发烫，有汗水从额头滴下，他被操射了，但卡尔仍在操干他，无止境地征服他。阴茎搅出羞耻的水声，有润滑剂混合着肠液随着猛烈的抽插拉扯出黏腻的水丝，源源不断地被挤带出来，沿着伤痕累累的臀部和大腿一路淌到床单上。

卡尔抓着他的长腿轻松地把他翻过来，“看着我。”他说，伸出手抓揉布鲁斯饱满的胸肌，在上面留下红色的指印。

布鲁斯斜睨着他，嘶哑的嗓音破碎不堪，连呻吟都不能。他在高潮的余韵中发抖，小腹上满是自己的精液。卡尔对他的眼神报以嘲弄似的笑，搓揉起布鲁斯疲软的阴茎。

“明天你就能再次说话。”手里的性器再一次硬起来，卡尔笑着松开它，布鲁斯张大了嘴，在达不到高潮的短暂快乐中痛苦地喘息。卡尔将布鲁斯肌肉紧致的双腿架在肩膀上，阴茎对准湿淋淋的穴口，晃动胯部一插到底，毫无阻碍地再次撞入柔软湿热的部位。

我的。

发不出声音，阴茎得不到触摸，前列腺被快速顶弄、碾磨。布鲁斯扭动着腰，在焦灼又无处宣泄的快感中流下生理泪水，双手撕扯揉皱了身下的床单。射出精液的间隔越来越短，媾和的部位不断被鼓胀的阴囊拍打着，被操肿的穴不知餍足地吸吮体内的大棒，发出淫靡的水声。布鲁斯快在淫乱中迷失了，戳刺肠道的大棒带来电流似的快感，席卷全身。

你只能属于我。

柔软的穴口颤动着艰难迎合卡尔一次次又凶又急的抽插，外部那圈嫩肉被操红了，微微外翻着不停吞吐卡尔的阴茎。太深了。布鲁斯侧过身体想躲开，却被扯住手臂再次按回身下炽热的凶器上，卡尔惩罚似地加快了速度。

站在我身边。

布鲁斯眼神涣散，唾液沿着嘴角一直淌到枕头上，他再一次被插射了，稀稀拉拉的精液喷到小腹上。他无力地抠着卡尔的手臂，穴道夹紧了青筋暴突的肉棒，紧紧地吸着它，包裹它，在强烈的高潮中陷入昏睡。

卡尔满足地将精液射在这具身体里，却不急于拔出阴茎。他抚摸着布鲁斯的脸，抱紧了瘫软的身躯，在黑暗中端详这张令他又爱又恨的脸。

站在我身边，布鲁斯。

 

 

布鲁斯从混沌中醒来，他咬牙挣扎着从床上翻下，腿部关节叫嚣着制止他的动作，身体随意识逐渐清醒陷入酸痛。他站立不稳地踉跄一下，有液体沿着大腿滑落。脸不自觉地发烫，布鲁斯厌恶地抽出床单将自己布满痕迹的身体包裹起来。

房间里多了一副桌椅，很新，款式和韦恩庄园里的一模一样。看起来Kelex和Kelor都不在，布鲁斯扶着桌子坐下。

门口的显示装置亮起绿色，通过身份验证，一位穿着氪星服饰的陌生宫廷女官走进房间，她微微颔首行礼，在看到布鲁斯后立即脸红起来。

“服侍您的AI正在自检维修，这是陛下给您的。”她将手里的盘子放在桌上，小心翼翼地观察着布鲁斯。“陛下特意从地球带来的。”

七个苹果每一个都饱满新鲜，诱人的浅金色泛出成熟的红，散发馨香甜腻的香气。布鲁斯随手拿起一个抓在手心里掂量两下：“谢谢。它们看起来非常好。”他将那个苹果扔回盘子，锐利的目光扫过正偷偷打量自己的女官，“我一会儿吃，你去吧。”

那位女官行礼，慌张地转身逃跑似的离开房间。也对，现在布鲁斯•韦恩现在不再是花花公子，只有一身锐气又老谋深算的蝙蝠侠。

房间门重新关上了。布鲁斯转身走到窗边的小桌旁，有一个托盘放在棋盘上，是一碗牛奶麦片，还热着，旁边是一个用布罩着的物什。布鲁斯皱眉，抬手将布扯去。

一只蝙蝠，翅膀关节处有撕裂般的伤口，露出森森白骨。精致而狭小的笼子束缚着它，它只能在笼子底部瑟瑟发抖，在疼痛中等待死亡。

卡尔是在提醒他的处境。

布鲁斯用勺子舀了一点牛奶给那只蝙蝠，看它迫不及待地舔去那些营养，在饥饿中紧紧汲取那一抹温暖。

他不由得一阵冷颤。

卡尔在掌控他。布鲁斯不喜欢这样，他无法再掌控任何事。卡尔打乱了他的计划，让他手足无措，让他处于糟糕的境地，皇后的位置不会像表面那样手握权力，卡尔只想羞辱他，彻底控制他。

布鲁斯的眼睛扫过床垫，那下面藏着两样小东西，玻璃是留给他自己的，这是下下策。只要超人不发现，割破颈动脉，他就能在十几分钟内摆脱这一切。但是他的星球会怎样，被囚禁的反叛军会怎样，他不知道，所以他还有和超人抗争的理由。

只是克拉克，他再也救不回来了。

布鲁斯蠕动嘴唇，看着那只蝙蝠饱食后无力地昏睡。

但他还有一个计划。

 

“那是个人类，还曾是地球反抗军的首领。”

“他不是……合适的联姻对象。”

卡拉手足无措地站在一旁，目光在进言的大臣和卡尔之间逡巡。她无法得知布鲁斯今后的处境，布鲁斯已经成为她和卡尔之间敏感的话题，只有她知道布鲁斯身上暧昧的痕迹从何而来，她不能在群臣面前当众质问卡尔。

卡尔坐在王座上，静静地看着那些忠诚的臣子。他的力量与权力，是他们三缄其口、小心翼翼的原因。卡尔仿佛生来就有一种威压，即使他曾经如此亲切友善，现今也让人对他的嗜血不寒而栗。

他耐心地等待他们谨慎地提出反对。

“这有利于我们和地球的关系。”卡尔的声音不带一丝感情。“如果昔日的反抗军首领都主动归顺我们，地球就完全是新氪星的殖民地，地球的资源就能完全为我们所用。”

“可是地球早已是我们的附属。”苍老的声音接道，是外交大臣。“陛下，地球很平静。”

“不。我生长在地球，我悉知人类这种生物，永远不要小看人类。没有强硬的手段统治他们，就会再次陷入混乱。布鲁斯•韦恩是一个典型例子，偏执，顽固，不轻易放弃，为了所谓信条背叛我。”卡尔若有所思，“地球只是表面平静，我们一定要先安定局势。反抗军一定在酝酿什么，他们在等待他们的首领，他的死会激怒他们，他只能活着，而且不能屈辱地活着。”

“陛下！和反抗军多年的对抗让您多虑了！”老人皱着眉反驳，“只是区区人类！韦恩在我们手里，他们已经造成不了威胁！他们会服从我们的！”

卡尔打断他的话，眼睛里冒出危险的猩红：“你知道露易丝是怎么死的对吗？我为他们付出那么多，给他们带来和平，可是露易丝去世后，居然有人膜拜那个令人憎恶的小丑！”

机械守卫的武器在一瞬间准备完毕，蓄势待发。卡拉无奈地撇过头，不忍看自己的堂弟暴怒的样子。大臣们的额头渗出冷汗，但仍不甘心地等待他们的君王回心转意。

“那么陛下，人类的地位是否会因为皇后提高？”

端庄严肃的女声割破了剑拔弩张的气氛。卡尔挑起眉，向那位女士看去。

阿露拉。卡拉的母亲，卡尔的伯母。新氪星首席科学家。

卡尔的目光从阿露拉依旧美丽的脸上扫过，“罪犯始终是罪犯。”他顿了顿，“不论人类还是氪星人。”

阿露拉点点头，像是下定了决心，转身大声对其他大臣说：“我们此次来的目的是要陛下对他的决定作出解释。卡尔陛下向人类抛橄榄枝，是为了新氪星能获得更多资源，不论是地球的矿产还是奴隶。同时此举也巩固殖民地的安定和平，让反抗军彻底归顺。”她转回身子，再次面向卡尔。“陛下权衡利弊，我赞成您的决定，陛下英明。”

“我赞成。”

“赞成。”

“陛下英明。”

大臣们赞同的声音陆续响起，有的高声表明立场，有的不作声，低头默认。

卡尔赞许地点点头，满意地看到一旁卡拉露出惊讶的表情。“那么。”他说，“如果没有异议，请礼仪大臣着手相关事宜吧。”

卡拉向前踏出一步，却被阿露拉悄悄扯住手臂。她转过脸看向母亲，阿露拉轻轻地摇头，蓝眼睛里的沉着冷静冻结了卡拉的冲动。

大臣们陆续散去。

阿露拉将卡拉带到前庭。葱郁的氪星植物随风摇摆，安静的小径被树荫遮蔽，正在修剪打理的两个机器园丁见有人来，识趣地退到远处去了。

“母亲，你为什么要赞成？”卡拉握住阿露拉的手，不解地问，“数月来你从没有发表过对人类的意见。”

“这个时候，陛下只想要我们赞同他的决定，如果执意反对，下场就和帝后订婚那晚被杀的外星使臣一样。”阿露拉冷冷地说，“有些大臣都希望与V星联姻，是因为他们有破解磁场的技术而且实力强大，但长期来看，V星野心勃勃，联姻之后新氪星一定会被吞并。卡尔当然知道这个。”她压低了声音。“所以他要我私下找那些大臣，告诉他们我目前正在加紧研究并有了进展，事实也是如此，但仍缺少一些关键要素。”

“布鲁斯说，他有磁场转换装置，只是卡尔他……”卡尔激动地说。

阿露拉打断她的话：“卡尔和我提到过这个。”

“卡尔和你说过？”卡拉惊呼。

“是，但他要观察一段时间以辨明其中是否阴谋，他会把这件事交给你的，出于对你的信任。”阿露拉说，手掌轻轻搭上卡拉裹着红披风的肩膀。“他视你为家人，事实也如此。卡拉，你是艾尔家族的一员，不要轻信韦恩，他曾是反抗军首领。”

“不，母亲，布鲁斯是对的。”卡拉轻轻后退，挣脱了阿露拉的手指，“我听说卡尔曾是地球的守护者，人类欢呼着赞颂超人是光明之子，可是现在他……那样多疑，残忍，冷酷……”

“卡尔如今是那么……我从未预料到他会变成这样，韦恩对此有责任。”阿露拉平静地看着她。“我知道露易丝的死，大都会的悲剧，我们无法改变过去，也无法改变卡尔的决定。”她想了想，缓缓开口：

“但是皇后可以消失。”

卡拉惊惶地瞪大双眼：“不……你……你要对布鲁斯做什么？”

“你放心，我不会伤害他，我保证。”阿露拉允诺道，“我知道你想帮他，但是我不能容忍任何人破坏新氪星的未来。”她踏出那片树荫，耀眼的阳光让她眯起眼睛。“我要见一见皇后陛下。”

 

 

卡尔进房间的时候，布鲁斯正用棉签沾着酒精为那只蝙蝠的伤口疗伤，Kelex漂浮在一旁，托盘里放着绷带、棉花等医疗用品。布鲁斯不说话，甚至没有抬眼看一眼，但卡尔知道他的嗓子已经恢复，继而对那种视而不见的态度感到恼火。

蝙蝠侠也开始照顾病患了？我以为只能看到你被治疗的样子，每次都是阿尔弗雷德给你收拾烂摊子。卡尔想出口嘲讽，他突然愣住了。

阿尔弗雷德……

他除掉布鲁斯身边的人，将他关在这里，通过立后把他困在自己身边。

剪去他的羽翼，囚禁他，拥有他。

正如那只蝙蝠。

卡尔不再去想，他拿起一个苹果塞进布鲁斯的手心：“怎么，不想尝尝韦恩庄园的苹果？我专门让堡垒的机器在打理果园，味道应该很甜。”

“我不吃。”布鲁斯将那个苹果扔回桌上，它从光洁桌面上骨碌碌地摔下，在地面上滚出几米远。“因为有毒。”

“呵，布鲁斯，你觉得如果我想杀你，用得着下……”卡尔的话戛然而止，表情从轻蔑转为严肃。他飞快地开启了X视线扫描那只摔烂的苹果，几秒后神情慌乱起来：“怎么会……”

“你升级了Kelex和Kelor来针对我，但它们的自检维修从来都是在工作同时进行的，除非受到氪星技术的干扰。AI会依照程序检测食物成分，但新来的宫廷女官不会，你甚至无法判断她是否有别的目的。”布鲁斯瞟了他一眼，“你只是做了防止我逃跑的应对措施，威胁有时却来自外部。”

“我会调查这件事。”卡尔捏紧了拳头，愤怒冲刷了他的理智。这种毒能让人类心脏骤停，根本来不及用医疗舱救治，如果不是蝙蝠侠的多疑和智慧，他现在见到的一定是冰冷的尸体。

卡尔无法想象，也不愿意去想。

他嘲讽他，伤害他，但从未想过杀死他。

“我明明……明明已经获得了他们的支持，就在刚才，他们还声称赞同我立后的决定！”卡尔的声音逐渐从懊恼变成裹挟狂怒的低吼，“为什么还会这样！那些虚伪的不忠的人！他们都要为此付出代价！”

卡尔转身飘出房间，浑身散发着暴戾的杀意。

“不要去查这件事，这毫无益处。”蝙蝠侠冰冷而低沉的声音从背后传来。卡尔转过头，包裹着布鲁斯的床单因为剧烈的动作滑落，他赤身裸体站在那儿，坦诚、一览无余。

“多少人碰过这些苹果，多少利益牵扯其中，你知道又能怎样？”布鲁斯的声音还略带嘶哑，那份冷静沉着慢慢浇灭卡尔的怒火，“有多少星球痛恨我破坏他们吞并新氪星的计划？有多少新氪星权贵憎恶我阻碍他们家族的前途？有多少大臣怀疑我对他们的君主图谋不轨？他们不会允许一个人类凌驾他们之上。你能解决这一次，还会有下一次。”

卡尔沉默了，布鲁斯饱含疲惫和伤痛的身体正逐渐靠近他，床单从戴着电子镣铐的脚踝上无力地落下，停滞在地砖中央。

“你不相信我会心甘情愿地履行交易，所以你下了那样的决定，把我推进火坑。”布鲁斯眯起眼睛，无比镇静地分析，仿佛他说的糟糕境遇与自己毫不相关，“你赢了。”

“什么？”卡尔怀疑自己的超级听力是否出了问题。

“你可以轻易杀死我，你也可以让我继续苟活。”布鲁斯重复道，他轻轻抓起卡尔的手，强忍住颤抖，将它放在自己的胸膛上：“我会与你合作，但请你遵守承诺，放我回去。”

“我要的是你的认同，但我知道你不会这么轻易放弃立场，蝙蝠侠。”卡尔认真地打量他，甚至听着布鲁斯的心跳，但蝙蝠侠没有撒谎。温暖的手掌覆盖着有力的心跳，手指触及的皮肤温热而富有活力，他感到口干舌燥。“你别想再耍什么花样。”

“难道我还有后退的余地？” 布鲁斯咧开嘴回以一个冷笑，“超人，用你的脑子好好想一想，我还能怎么抉择？”

 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不义超认为布鲁斯认同了他封后的决定就是示好的表现，但布鲁斯另有计划。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 差不多还有四章完结，然后把挖的坑都尽快填上，再开新坑。  
> 本章有肉渣。

第七章

 

“他看起来那么高贵。我是说，以我们的眼光，他也很英俊。”

“这就是人类吗？他和那些被锁在笼子里的完全不一样。”

宫廷女官和侍卫们的窃窃私语因为布鲁斯的走近而停止。水晶长廊的墙壁倒映出他挺拔的身姿，布鲁斯镇定自若地用氪星语回应那些或谦卑或疑惑或略带不满的问候和行礼，换来一张张诧异的表情。

“他会氪星语？”

“居然有人类会氪星语？”

布鲁斯对此充耳不闻，Kelex紧跟着漂浮在他身后，他看起来就像这座宫殿真正的主人那样自由，只是在西裤遮盖的脚踝处，电子镣铐无时不刻在向卡尔传输他的位置。

走廊尽头是一个小图书室，卡尔允许他在此走动，但布鲁斯知道他不会找到他想看的东西。

一个女人站在门边，金色的长发盘在脑后束成一团。“皇后陛下。”她没有行礼，声音不卑不亢，“请留步。”

“你好，佐-艾尔女士。”布鲁斯收回了搭在门把上的手。

阿露拉的眼中闪过一丝惊讶，随即淡淡地说：“我们之前并没有见过面。”

“你穿着氪星科学院的服饰，能随意进入这块区域的科学家并不多。”布鲁斯回答。“有什么可以效劳的？”

“我听说你有解决磁场问题的技术，我想和你谈谈。”阿露拉向前一步，抬起眼直直地望着布鲁斯，眼神意味深长。

布鲁斯回头看了Kelex一眼。

阿露拉快速地从口袋里掏出一个小型圆片贴在Kelex躯干上，Kelex突然木讷地停止漂浮，屏幕上出现了自检系统的画面，飞快地开始修复数据。

“看来最近系统升级过。”阿露拉推开图书室的大门，“它会暂时充当我们的哨兵，但我们只有五分钟。”

“为什么帮我？”布鲁斯跟她走进房间。

“我只是在帮新氪星。”阿露拉冷冷地回答，“你是曾经的反抗军首领，蝙蝠侠，我知道这一切非你所愿。”

“你怎么知道我有计划？”布鲁斯双手交叉在胸前，倚着书架打量她，眼神里满是戒备。“这是卡拉的主意？”

“她不知道这件事，她与卡尔有隔阂，因为你。我答应卡拉不会伤害你，但我也不能容忍任何人破坏新氪星的未来，如果你的计划越过这条底线，我一定会除掉你。”阿露拉回望面前这个地球人，他的眼睛里充满了不屈、顽强。卡拉说他曾被卡尔折断脊椎，但依旧不放弃，忍受苦痛与卡尔抗衡。

他是一名值得尊敬的战士。

“我知道你想用磁场转换装置取得卡尔的信任，”阿露拉说，“我会说服卡尔为你取来装置，也可以让你拿到它，希望你配合。”

布鲁斯眯起眼睛：“代价呢？”

“离开新氪星。”阿露拉郑重地回答，“这也是你现在所想的不是吗？卡拉和卡尔执着于你，因你而痛苦，我希望一切都能回到正轨，不要再出现在他们面前。”

“我要怎么相信你？”布鲁斯厉声问，“我怎么知道这不是……”

“很显然，你谁也不相信。”阿露拉打断他，“但你此刻别无选择。”

 

 

阿露拉打开门走出房间，却不由得打了个冷颤。卡尔正从走廊那头飘过来，黑紫色的布莱尼亚克服饰让他显得格外诡谲而更具压迫力，看来他又用这技术“摆平”了一些麻烦。

她的手心在冒汗，直到两秒后Kelex的显示屏上跳出“自检系统已完成”，阿露拉才抬手快速从它躯干上摘下小型黑客装置，装作不经意的样子理了理她的衣服，长舒了一口气。

卡尔停在离她两米远的地方，看起来心情不错：“你怎么来了？”

“陛下，恕我冒昧，私下来找皇后谈谈那个磁场转换装置。”阿露拉报以一个和蔼的笑，“他没有骗我们，我们确实需要这个。他还告诉我一些注意事项，你可以让卡拉去取装置。但我需要他亲自对装置的某些部分作出解释和运作，在你允许的范围内。”

卡尔点点头：“我计划就是这样。”他轻触Kelex的屏幕，上面显示出布鲁斯正坐在房间里阅读的场景。卡尔很满意，像是想起了什么，又问：“阿露拉，生育树有可能恢复吗？”

阿露拉惊讶地反问：“陛下不是反对曾经的生育方式吗？”

“我确实反对。”卡尔坚定地回答，“但我想……有没有可能氪星男人能与人类男性诞下子嗣？”

阿露拉皱眉，压低了嗓音：“你是想和……”

“一时念想罢了。”卡尔随口答道，他的手搭上门把，又像是想到什么，转过身对阿露拉笑了笑：“我很高兴你们能相处融洽，毕竟……不久后他就会成为我们新的家庭成员。”

他拉开门走进图书室，未见阿露拉阴沉的眼神。

布鲁斯翘着腿坐在椅子上，衬衫袖子随意卷起，一缕散落的黑发在额前投下细细的影。他看上去是那么优雅闲适，韦恩家族尊贵的少爷，像是所有老电影中那些聪颖而好运的美人那样，仅仅是静坐着就散发出慵懒而蛊惑人心的魅力。

修长的、捻着书页的手指在看到卡尔进来的瞬间轻颤了一下。“你穿着这身制服，”布鲁斯说，忍耐住内心的恶心和恐惧嘲弄道，“我又有麻烦了？”

 “真是相似的发言，布鲁斯。”卡尔顺势坐上布鲁斯面前的桌子，抬手抽去那双手里的书，一本氪星语词典。“你见过阿露拉了？”

现在，换你在我的牢笼里。

卡尔的不信任如同荆棘一般刺人。布鲁斯也懒得解释，兀自倒在椅子里闭上眼睛休息养神。“佐-艾尔女士是一位非常严谨的科学家。”他从鼻腔里发出不满的冷哼，“你特地过来就是为检查我在做什么？”

“我是来告诉你，”卡尔弯下腰笑着凑近他，在布鲁斯耳边呼出炽热的气息，并没有忽略那张脸上一闪而过的惊讶。“明天我会带你去科学院研究磁场转换装置，别那么惊讶。”

“怎么？这么快就信任我了？”布鲁斯歪着头扯起薄唇回以讽刺的笑，一抹橙色的阳光映着他的眼，下一秒，阳光被卡尔健硕的身躯挡去。

“我相信氪星的皇后不会残害他的子民。”卡尔双手撑在椅子扶手上，将布鲁斯囚禁在自己的影子里，“你说是不是，布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，迎来一个并不温柔的亲吻。卡尔用牙齿轻轻咬住他的嘴唇，充满情欲意味地吮吸。他尝到了血腥味，卡尔咬破了他的嘴唇，舌头霸道地推入他的口腔，布鲁斯下意识地往后躲，却被一只手按住后脑勺。

身上的西服外套被扯开，衬衫被揉得一团乱，卡尔的手从衣缝中伸进来，温热的手掌重重地磨蹭敏感的乳尖，布鲁斯粗重地喘息一声。卡尔挑弄他的舌头，轻舔过布鲁斯的牙齿，有带着血丝的唾液从嘴角淌下来，布鲁斯呼吸紊乱，双手无力地推拒着卡尔坚硬的手臂。

他被堵在椅子里任超人为所欲为。

卡尔加深了这个吻，膝盖挤入布鲁斯的双腿中，蹭着布鲁斯柔软的阴囊。

“只有荒淫的君主才会随时发情！”布鲁斯从钢铁之躯的怀中挣扎而出，双颊上是窒息的潮红，额头布满汗水，红肿的嘴唇上亮晶晶的，被咬伤的地方渗出一点血珠。

“可你是皇后。”卡尔笑着说，Kelex飘过来了，还是那种具有催情作用的氪星润滑剂。裂帛声在空荡的图书室里异常响亮，卡尔抬起布鲁斯的双腿置于扶手上，粗暴地将他的裤子撕开了。布鲁斯抬手遮住脸，却被卡尔掰住手，“不要害羞，布鲁斯，尽心侍奉你的君主。”

“你也……只会用这种手段……”布鲁斯咬着牙看卡尔将那管润滑剂挤入他的臀瓣之间。“这种强迫的羞辱……”

卡尔停下了动作。

我激怒他了？布鲁斯抬眼看向他。可是卡尔的脸上没有一丝怒意。

“不。”卡尔说，“我早就撤掉了润滑剂里的催情成分。”

布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛。

“你还不明白吗，布鲁斯？”卡尔望进他的眼睛，清澈如天空般的蔚蓝对上那两潭深邃的黑色，布鲁斯却从中看不到一点嘲笑或戏弄。“你的身体早就已经忠诚于我了。”

“你为什么不承认？”卡尔丢开那管润滑液，两根手指慢慢捅入湿软的穴道，指腹顶上前列腺，布鲁斯下意识地颤动着身体，阴茎直直地挺立起来。阳光从氪星君王的身后照射过来，布鲁斯眯起眼睛，视线绕过卡尔的颈，直直地望向窗外的天空。

“你还以为这一切都是我单方面的强迫吗？”手指快速地抽插，翻搅起身体内部最隐秘的欲望。

“你以为我不知道你从很久以前就喜欢我了？”

**不。**

“你以为我从未察觉到？”

**不是。**

“那么多次并肩战斗的时候。”

**不是的。**

“你与我共舞的时候。”

布鲁斯咬着牙，他的手腕被克拉克攥住，动惮不得。连日来的纵欲让肿胀的后穴变得敏感，褶皱正紧紧地吞吃卡尔的手指，不断有润滑液和肠液被带出，滴落在地毯上。

“甚至在布莱尼亚克的飞船上，我们在一起的时候。”卡尔加了一根手指，他的手掌湿漉一片，布鲁斯的穴道绞住他的手指，他能看到布鲁斯的身体正兴奋，表达着欢愉，“破损的制服挡不住你的小秘密，我能听见你的心跳，看见你体内的多巴胺水平……”

“够了！”布鲁斯奋力甩开卡尔抓住他手腕的手，将卡尔从自己身上推开。他低着头，仿佛那就是他所有的防备。敞开的衬衫里露出布满吻痕的皮肤，领带歪歪扭扭地挂在脖子上，下半身破损的西裤无法遮住挺立的性器。他在卡尔眼中赤裸而狼狈不堪，但那是他所有的尊严。

一个囚徒，孤注一掷。

卡尔抓起布鲁斯的腰，将他狠狠摁在桌子上，词典和杂物被推开，掉落在地发出沉闷的响。那根硕大的阴茎撞进来了，润滑并不充分，布鲁斯因为胀痛而倒抽一口凉气。卡尔不说话，只是一手抓住他的头发将他按住，一手揉弄满是痕迹的臀部。

青筋怒突的阴茎摩擦过肠道，布鲁斯的臀正不自觉地上抬，纵然他正咬着衬衫领子努力不让自己发出一点声音。

卡尔不禁弯下腰在布鲁斯汗湿的后颈上烙下一吻。他的手转而向下握住布鲁斯的阴茎套弄起来，前液沾湿了手指，卡尔从铃口顺着顶端向下撸动直到根部。布鲁斯终于低吼一声，卡尔感觉到炽热的肠道正绞着他的阴茎，布鲁斯在他手中高潮了。

“你终于成为了我的皇后，布鲁斯。”卡尔覆在他身上，轻咬着他的耳垂，湿热的气息喷在他的耳朵里，让布鲁斯再次颤抖起来，“你会慢慢习惯站在我身边的感觉。”

卡尔的阴茎在他体内不停冲撞，搅动他内部的柔软，像是要顶穿内脏般的恐惧感，又像是被充盈的难以言喻的欢愉。

布鲁斯尖叫出声，卡尔碾磨着他的敏感处，他的体内涌起酸胀的快感，肠道被快速摩擦喷溅出一股股体液，臀肉撞上小腹被拍打出令人羞耻的响。

卡尔亲吻他的脊背，掌控他，禁锢他。

 

 

“婚礼在下个月举行。”卡尔重新穿好制服。布鲁斯酸软的双腿支持不住疲惫的身体，从桌子上滑落到地毯。他跪坐在那儿，不发一语，好像刚才的一切都只是卡尔的幻想。

卡尔伸出的手在空气中紧紧握成拳，最终还是转身打开了房门。

良久，布鲁斯慢慢地扶住椅子摇摇晃晃地站起身，精液一下子从合不拢的后穴里涌出来，顺着大腿一直流到脚踝。布鲁斯红着脸呻吟一声，随即厌恶地裹紧了身上残破的衣服。

你以为交易、封后、磁场转换器都是我屈服的证明？

布鲁斯再一次看向窗外渐黑的天空。

**是时候准备回家了。**

 

 

新氪星科学院的造型还保留着原先氪星时代的模样，自从卡尔拥有了布莱尼亚克的飞船，大量氪星科技和外星技术支撑起新氪星的快速发展。布鲁斯从飞行器的踏板上走下，呼吸着新氪星的空气，风里裹挟着奇特的花果香，他不由自主地眯起了眼睛。Kelex的资料显示，新氪星的空气成分、引力都与地球有微妙的不同，人类可以暂时存活，但长此以往会造成疾病。

“你在想什么？”卡尔站在他身后，钢铁之躯宽大的手掌覆上他的肩膀。“你的心跳在加速。”

“只是一时不适应环境罢了。”布鲁斯向前一步，不动声色地将那只手从自己肩上甩开。“我以为你说人类无法存活的条件，是有多苛刻呢。”

卡尔冷哼一声，收回手：“这里没有人类的食物，只能靠从地球运输分配到每个囚犯点。即使有了食物，长期待在这里器官会缓慢衰竭，过不了几个月就会死。你想尝试？”

布鲁斯回头剜了他一眼。

阿露拉显然在停机坪等候多时，她将卡尔和布鲁斯迎入科学院，卡拉红蓝色的身影正站在走廊另一头的房间里，房间中央是磁场转换装置。

卡拉笑着走向布鲁斯，却见他身后卡尔阴沉的脸。她收敛笑容，转而小心翼翼地打量布鲁斯，他还是一身西装，身体各项指标与数日前无异，只是身上的伤痕多了些许。

布鲁斯走近那个装置，阿露拉与他交换了一个眼神。

“陛下不见一见那些科学家吗？”阿露拉问道，试图不让自己表现得那么刻意。“有很多人都想见您。”

布鲁斯毫无惧意地坐到临近的椅子上，悠闲自若地翘起腿露出脚踝上的电子镣铐。

他的薄弱之处。

布鲁斯眯起眼睛直直地回望着卡尔，嘴角划开一丝挑衅的笑。卡尔告诫似地看了他一眼，旋即转身和卡拉一起离开房间。

“有一些技术问题需要你的解答，我建议你先检查一下装置是否有损坏。”阿露拉转向布鲁斯。

“阿露拉，我有权对这个装置的一部分功能保留秘密。”布鲁斯轻声说，“请？”

阿露拉看了他一会儿，“氪星的科技比地球高明得多，你不会拥有秘密的。”

她退到门口，背过身去。

布鲁斯轻触装置侧面，装置显示屏立即显示通过指纹验证，随后一个能量储存槽格弹出，空荡荡的凹槽里只有一块片状物。

这是一片残留的金氪石。

早些时候，这个装置被设计用来应对卡尔，只要把金氪石匕首插入，就可以作为能量源，然而在第一次试验的时候，一小片金氪石从匕首上掉落，而且装置的作用也并没有想象中的那么好。

它只有两个指甲的大小，不足以驱动装置，

但布鲁斯正好有一个中空的金质领带夹，大小正合适。他把它握在掌心，装作整理领带的样子，偷偷塞进了领带夹里。

 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 氪星皇后遭遇行刺，布鲁斯巧施计谋。
> 
> 本章NC17，有失禁情节，慎入。一些疑点的解答在文后。

第八章

 

“我们就这么回去了？”

略带戏谑的声音从身后传来，卡尔停下脚步，转过身不满地皱眉：“什么？”

布鲁斯站在飞船的悬梯下面似笑非笑地看着他，双手悠闲地插在裤袋里，一副韦恩少爷的花花公子模样。“你见了你的臣民，可我还没有见过。”修长的手指从裤袋中伸出，指着远处的城市，布鲁斯挑眉试探着问：“去那里也不会很远？”

卡尔从悬梯上飘下，居高临下地面对布鲁斯那张英俊的脸。“听着，你以为你真的是皇后……”

“如果想让我辅佐你。”布鲁斯打断他，指尖看似不经意地划过卡尔的胸膛，触碰他铠甲上那个冰冷的盾形S，“你就得让我在交易中有履行职责的权力。”

卡尔打量了他一会儿，他现在不得不时常听听布鲁斯的心跳，连他自己都不知道这样的行为算不算是出于一种不信任，毕竟蝙蝠侠总是阴险狡诈满腹阴谋的那一个，但布鲁斯的心跳依旧平稳。“可以。”卡尔答应着，将布鲁斯拦腰抱起，在一声短暂惊呼中抱住他从郊外的科学院向新坎多城飞去。

布鲁斯在他怀里挣动，但卡尔勒住他的腰：“是你要求去的。”

“我没有说用这种方式。”布鲁斯喘息一声，戏谑地将那句嘲讽的话语甩回给他，“听着，你以为你真的是我的皇帝？”

“如果我现在松手，你就会摔死。”卡尔不屑地冷哼，“你以为我真的杀不了你是不是？”

“至少现在我还有利用价值。”布鲁斯抱着手臂转过头俯瞰这座城市，虽然一切百废待兴，但任何人都能预见到它将比氪星时代更加繁荣昌盛。

有人抬头发现了他们，歌颂他们的君王如何为他们带来自由。人群中响起一阵欢呼，他们却在这盛景中沉默。

“你好好看看这些，布鲁斯，你应该还没有看到现在的哥谭市对不对？想象一下哥谭市也如这般平和，没有犯罪，唯有人们的欢呼。”卡尔轻声说，“她正如此，日渐繁荣，等我们将新氪星开发好，我会将科技引入地球，所有人都能有一个美好的未来。”

“那些人类奴隶呢？”怀里的人突然开口问。

卡尔皱紧了眉头：“无罪的人类公民就和那些外星商人同等地位，没有人会压迫、歧视他们，但罪犯不是。”搂住布鲁斯腰部的力量加大了几分。“你现在的处境还能顾及他们？氪星皇后没有立法权。”

布鲁斯低下头看着繁华的街道，有些氪星人正在人群之外偷偷看着他，窃窃私语。

他有一个临时的赌局。

“我想走走。”布鲁斯对卡尔说，玩笑般轻松的语气。“氪星皇帝和皇后也需要维持公众形象对吗？”

卡尔冷哼一声降落在新坎多的港口，那里正有渡轮和飞船在卸货。正在监督工作的港务长对卡尔的降临受宠若惊，热情地迎上去。布鲁斯对客套的话语不感兴趣，挣脱开卡尔的钳制在港口随意地四处走动，但他知道卡尔的眼睛正不时盯着他，耳朵在倾听他。

“这些都是什么货物？”他用氪星语问港口的水手。

年轻的氪星人在看清布鲁斯后慌张地行礼，结结巴巴地回答：“是……地球运来的囚犯。”

布鲁斯紧抿嘴唇，一个箱子正被打开接受检验，封闭的表层看起来像是某种坚固的氪星流质金属，里面是像笼子一样的栅栏，被放置在其中的人类如同牲畜般赤裸着，跪趴在那里。

那是个年轻的瘦弱男人，头发蓬乱红着眼睛，他恐惧地四处环顾，终于忍不住嘶声吼叫起来：“上帝啊谁来救救我！我只是偷了一个面包！我实在是饥饿！救命！”检验货物的氪星人冷着脸，手持着一个针筒将里面的液体注射入男人的双腿之间，迅速推到底。

布鲁斯见过这种针筒，他打了个冷颤，熟悉的恐惧从脊椎缓缓爬向全身。

“这不是很好的劳动力，只能送到‘那里’了。”检验官嫌恶地看看男人细长的臂膀，“听不懂他在说什么，翻译。”

一旁的氪星机器人不带感情地翻译道：“25432号囚犯在申辩罪行，因饥饿而偷窃。”

“这不是理由，记录显示他先前反对陛下，极有可能是小丑的支持者，因此他才得不到工作和救济。”检验官看向那个男人因药物逐渐泛红的脸，“状态不错，告诉‘那里’的负责人，这个奴隶一小时后就可以被使用了。”

“皇后陛下，请您回避……”那个小水手小声劝道，“这不是您应该看到的。”

布鲁斯握紧了拳头，尽力克制住不适：“你们挑选囚犯的标准是什么？”

“按照……按照陛下颁布的命令，都……都是些重刑犯……杀人……什么的……”小水手回答，胆怯地望了远处的卡尔一眼。

“不，你们在撒谎。”布鲁斯咬紧牙齿，“是什么？皇帝的反对者？”

“皇后陛下！我只是……只是按规定做事！我什么都不知道！对不起！”小水手在发抖，又一个货物被卸下来，他几乎是落荒而逃。

布鲁斯后退一步靠在墙边的阴影里，以他现在的力量，他能做些什么呢？

远处，港务长正展示一箱奇异的外星植物，卡尔似乎对它们很感兴趣。一些坎多城的市民正在海港边散步游玩，远远地对他们尊敬的皇帝投以崇敬的目光。

一个穿长袍的人悄悄地从港口另一边走来，顺着人群绕过栏杆走下台阶，眼神不时地望向布鲁斯。布鲁斯悉知那种眼神，如鹰似狼，是猎人狩猎时的模样，他知道自己的赌局要开始了。

从卡尔带着他落地的那一刻，新坎多城的权贵就会得到皇后入城的消息，那些心心念念想要除掉他的家族不会放弃任何一个机会，哪怕成功的机率只有亿万分之一。

**蝙蝠侠也是一名猎人，韦恩家族世世代代都是如此，他们从不是猎物。**

刺客的手伸入长袍，也许是一把氪星技术制造的枪，或者是其他什么淬毒的武器。他很不专业，看起来应该是那些家族临时雇佣的敢死傻瓜。刺客停在布鲁斯右后方的墙壁与栏杆的角落里，一堆货物挡住他的身影，港口的人们都各自忙碌，没有人注意到那个缺口。布鲁斯笑着将手插进口袋，对橙色的太阳眯起眼睛，耳边似乎听到扳机扣动的声音——

像是子弹打在厚重钢铁上弹开的脆响，伴随着一阵疾风拂过布鲁斯的衣襟。钢铁之躯挡在他右后侧，布鲁斯看到卡尔在下一秒将刺客从藏匿地揪出来。“谁派你来的？！”氪星君王怒吼道，双眼中猩红的热视线蓄势待发。

刺客并不说话，卡尔发现在他开枪的那一刻就咬碎嘴里的毒药自尽身亡了。

“该死的！”卡尔将尸体狠狠地丢下。

港务长脸色煞白地迅速组织戒严，人群在惊恐和愤怒中散去，氪星的皇后当众被行刺，这显然是对皇权的蔑视。

卡尔转过身用X视线扫描了布鲁斯，又不放心似地再次确认一遍。

“我没事。”布鲁斯走到他身边。“我没想到会有人这么着急布下另一场行刺。”

“我会好好查这件事情的。”卡尔强压着怒火将布鲁斯拦腰抱起，向宫殿的方向飞去。“我不该带你出来。”

“你以为把我锁起来就不会受伤害？”布鲁斯反问道，“这解决不了问题。”

卡尔的眼睛依然看着前方，风吹起他卷曲的额发。

“我需要一件战衣。”布鲁斯轻轻地说，“氪星金属，轻便，具有防御性。”

“你一定是在开玩笑。”卡尔低下头不耐烦地瞪着他，“你又在打什么主意？”

“它可以暂时性地保护我不受伤害，足以支撑到你赶来的那一刻。”布鲁斯的手攀上卡尔的脖子，“你可以让Kelex制作一套，是不是？”

“你想都不要想。”卡尔感受到脖颈处传来的体温，布鲁斯的心跳如常。

“针对我的暗杀不会停止，我只是需要一些防护措施。”布鲁斯在卡尔的耳边低声说，“我还没那么蠢，穿着一身你制造的铠甲来反抗你。还是说……”他的声音几乎轻不可闻，呼出的热气却萦绕于卡尔的耳畔，“你无法控制你的氪星金属？”

“我会考虑你的提议的。”卡尔冷哼着加大了力道，布鲁斯感到疼痛，但他只是觉得快意。

因为他的赌局赢了。

 

 

起初，这个房间只有一张大床，一间独立浴室，但现在陈设却越来越多。布鲁斯在半睡半醒之间恍惚地想道。装满各式西装的衣柜、制作精致的桌椅、下棋用的小几、房间角落的书架、上面的书和一些摆件，以及顶端关着蝙蝠的笼子。

这里一开始只是关着蝙蝠的简陋牢笼。

卡尔从不在这里过夜，他只会在他身上发泄一通然后离开，带着羞辱和嘲讽，如同对待一个廉价娼妓。

连一个亲吻都不会有。

到底是什么让他转变了？布鲁斯动了动酸痛的腿，卡尔的手臂正沉沉地搭在他的腰间。黎明的微光映着昏暗的房间，Kelex和Kelor在墙角处于休眠状态，房间里是那么寂静，连笼子里那只蝙蝠都不再吵闹了，只有轻微的呼吸声。

是因为他自以为看破了我？布鲁斯疲惫地闭上眼，卡尔的头正埋在他的后颈，蓬松的黑色卷发带来一丝痒意。

“你以为我不知道你从很久以前就喜欢我了？”

那天在图书室，卡尔毫不留情地撕开了他的伪装。

布鲁斯勉强撑起身体，起身的动作牵动了体内湿滑疲软的阴茎，卡尔还留在他体内，经过昨晚一夜的折腾，肠道变得敏感而红肿。布鲁斯在感到快感的同时从心底泛起一阵厌恶，他扭过头看着卡尔的睡脸。

氪星的君王，超人，如同神一般的存在，此刻睡得如此宁静，嘴角微微上扬，就像得到了全世界。

床垫下的领带夹里藏着的金氪石，布鲁斯只要取出它，划开卡尔的颈动脉，这一切都将结束。

一切都能结束。

但现在不是时候。

横在腰间的手臂猛然收紧，布鲁斯又被按回那根挺立起来的阴茎上。“你要去哪儿？”卡尔的声音从身后传来，带着刚睡醒的餍足感，宠溺般地呢喃着将唇贴上布鲁斯的后背。

“放……放开……”勃起的阴茎再次将肠道撑开，布鲁斯颤抖着喘息一声，身体渐渐从睡眠中清醒。卡尔抓起他酸软的腿，顺着侧躺的姿势晃动胯部慢慢地抽插。

“不！停下！”布鲁斯挣扎起来，卡尔将他翻过身死死压进被褥里，双手按住布鲁斯挣动的手将他控制在自己身下。

“诚实点，布鲁斯，我能看到你的身体状态。”卡尔加快了动作，昨晚射入的精液混合肠液，随着抽插在不断撞击的阴囊和穴口之间拉扯出粘稠的白丝，肿胀而略微外翻的穴口绞着他的阴茎，这让他很受用，卡尔忍不住低声呻吟：“哈……你也很快适应了，流了很多水。你也很享受是不是？”

他的阴茎可耻地勃起了，也许只是一次晨勃，正常的生理现象，又或者是因为卡尔巨大炽热的阴茎一次次地撞过他的前列腺。布鲁斯将头埋在枕头里，死死咬着布料不让自己发出声音。

卡尔挑着眉玩味地打量他一会儿，也不阻止他，只是掐住布鲁斯的腰，更加放肆地前后扭动腰胯将阴茎一次次送入湿热的穴道。

“噗……噗嗤……”被操松的穴口发出令人脸红的气音，布鲁斯的双颊滚烫，卡尔的操弄让他的后穴酸麻不已，他在迷乱的情欲中松开了牙齿，急促的喘息声从微张的湿漉双唇中漏出，他受不了了，卡尔可能用上了那该死的超级速度。

他无法否认自己对卡尔的感情。

“昨晚你睡过去了，我还没满足呢。”卡尔在他耳边暧昧地轻声说，俯下身张口咬住发红的耳尖温柔地吮吸，身下青筋暴突的阴茎却如凶器进出他的体内。卡尔握住他的阴茎，温暖宽厚的手掌包住柱体细细地摩擦、撸动。

每一次交媾，都昭示无法磨灭的事实。

“放开……放开我！滚开！”布鲁斯如崩溃般拼命张大了嘴抑制住哭腔，生理泪水从眼眶里涌出来，他死死地抓着床单，双腿却抖如筛糠。他在卡尔又一次捅过前列腺的时候泄的一塌糊涂，身下的床单被稀薄的精液打湿，卡尔手中的阴茎疲软下去。

无法磨灭他深藏于心的感情。

 “Kelex，氪星皇后的职责是什么？”卡尔边问边抬起布鲁斯的一条腿将他转过身，挺硬的阴茎还插在体内摩擦湿软的肠道，布鲁斯在旋转中尖叫出声。

Kelex被语音激活，不带感情的机械音想起：“满足陛下的需求，为陛下生育子嗣，辅佐陛下的事业。”

“听见了吗，布鲁斯？”卡尔将他的双腿抬起压到两边，让吞吃着阴茎的穴口暴露出来，红肿的肠肉沾满了体液，卡尔的阴茎在其中畅通无阻。“睁开眼睛，你应该看着我，满足我。”

不。布鲁斯扭过头，卡尔永远不会知道他的小秘密，每一次他用来应对卡尔的羞辱和嘲讽所幻想的场景。

……在某一次并肩战斗后回到瞭望塔，克拉克进入他的房间，是他先诱惑了光明之子，布鲁斯对此感到罪恶和羞耻，但这种龌龊与晦涩令他勃起，令他兴奋。于是克拉克脱去那身红蓝色制服，硕大的阴茎挺翘直立……

布鲁斯轻喘一声，闭着眼睛保持幻想。体内的阴茎再次抽动起来，重重地将他钉入床铺。卡尔重重地舔舐布鲁斯胸前的乳首，那两粒敏感的肉珠硬起来，被轻咬、拉扯。

……克拉克似乎很着急，选择了像这样令他难堪的体位，但能将阴茎插得更深。克拉克逗弄他的双乳，这令他羞耻，布鲁斯大声呻吟起来，他的克拉克进出他的身体，这太急促了，就像搅动内脏般，一次次送入他的体内……

“啊……啊啊……”布鲁斯的脚趾蜷曲，肠道不自觉地收缩。卡尔兴奋地抬手拂过他的脸，抹去他额头上的汗水。

……那童子军伸出手，像是未经人事的纯情男孩，留恋地伸出手抚摸他的额头……

“布鲁斯……”

……超人在呼唤他，那个男人身上阳光般的温度让布鲁斯觉得温暖，甚至燥热，那根滚烫的阴茎带来的热情几乎让他的身体融化……

“是的……”他蠕动着双唇小声地回答，抽搐身体夹紧了体内的炽热，小腹一阵酸胀，他又一次被顶上高潮。

卡尔对他的回应感到愉悦，他在布鲁斯高潮的同时仍然大幅度地抽插，换来一声绵软的鼻音。

……克拉克依然不肯罢休，体内的性器还硬着，克拉克依旧在耕耘，顶端磨过他的前列腺，直达深入乙状直肠里的恐怖感。布鲁斯快要极限了，已经没有东西可以射出，一股强烈的尿意却从小腹直达到阴茎……

“克拉克！停！停下！”布鲁斯失声尖叫。

不！他快要尿出来了——

“啊啊！”布鲁斯抬手遮住脸，失禁的羞耻感令他一阵颤抖。

……克拉克笑着低下头亲吻他，将自己的种子撒在他体内，肠壁被滚烫的氪星精液冲刷的感觉很好，而自己则攀上克拉克的脖子交换了一个充满爱意的吻……

布鲁斯在恍惚中抬起手攀上那人的脖子，他的口腔正被搅动着，卡尔满足地吮吸他的唇，发出缠绵的啧啧水声。

“你看，诚实对你而言没有害处。”卡尔的声音响起，如同尖利的冰锥划破他营造出的脆弱画幕。

布鲁斯睁开眼睛，幻想结束了。

那些支撑他从这些耻辱中存活下来的幻想。

眼前是牢笼般的房间和暴戾的君王。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 疑点解答：  
> 1、被行刺时布鲁斯是否考虑过如果卡尔没有救他的可能性？  
> 答：有，如果卡尔救他，他的赌局就赢了一大半，如果卡尔不救他，正好能从这种耻辱中解脱出来。就像他在床垫下藏匿的裹着金氪石的领带夹和玻璃碎片，上策是他逃出新氪星，下策是他死，他知道无论生或者死，对卡尔而言都没有任何好处。
> 
> 2、卡尔就这么一次次纵容、同意了布鲁斯的要求？  
> 答：套用私聊时 @anranazhaijun 对本章节的评论： “虽然感觉像是卡尔傻不拉几一次又一次中了老蝙蝠的计谋，但是也说明卡尔仍然尊重布鲁斯，爱他，否则只要当个宠物就可以了免了所有麻烦，卡尔其实内心也知道蝙没有放弃，但是感觉他可能也沉浸于现在，就像他们曾经并肩作战的无数个过往。最后结局来到只能更加突出老蝙蝠为达目的不择手段的果决。”  
> 感谢她给予我的灵感和支持！


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：触手、镜子、录像、OOC、粗制滥造赶工严重。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章本来应该是分为两章的，但因为后一章四千多字全是肉，就合在一起。将近一万字的更新。

第九章

 

他曾经一度希望自己能有不眠不休的身体，但现在是如此贪恋梦境。因为在梦里，他可以看到那么多曾经拥有过的，或是失去的，或是如今遥不可及的东西。母亲温柔的抚摸，父亲宠溺的拥抱，阿尔弗雷德关切的眼神，他那些优秀的孩子们，所有爱他的人，他爱的人。

还有，他深藏于心底的小秘密，阴暗，晦涩，充满他最羞耻的想法。

克拉克的体温，克拉克的触碰，克拉克的信任，克拉克的笑容。他对克拉克，超人，钢铁之躯，光明之子的一切幻想。

多少次他在蹂躏和羞辱中陷入昏睡，迎来一个或甜美或恐怖的梦，但梦境醒来后他在牢笼里一次次意识到，在这颗星球上，只有他一人，孤身奋战。

有人为他盖上一条毯子。布鲁斯从浅眠中惊醒，“阿尔弗雷德？”他在迷糊中呢喃道，下一秒却酸了鼻子。这终究都是梦境。

“抱歉，打扰你休息。”少女的声音轻柔，像是从梦里钻出藤蔓开出的花。布鲁斯逐渐清晰的视线中出现红蓝色的铠甲包裹着妙曼的身体，他抬起头，卡拉正一脸担忧地望着他，和卡尔一样的湛蓝双眼，金色的短发在午后的阳光里散开柔和的光辉。

他在走廊尽头的图书室，脚边是一本摊开的氪星文献，所有梦境都消失了。

Kelex正漂浮在门口，监视他们。

“卡尔允许你来见我了？”布鲁斯扯开嘴角弯腰捡起书，那是一部史诗，摊开的一章记载着远古时某位氪星的君主被皇后和亲王联合推翻的故事，自己正读到密谋的那一节。

卡拉偷偷看了一眼Kelex：“在……允许的范围内。”

“磁场装置有什么问题吗？”布鲁斯伸展开身体，交叠双腿陷在椅子里，像一只刚睡醒的满足的猫。不知怎地，他最近都很嗜睡、乏力、没有精神，好在计划在缓慢进行着，暂时没有什么变数。

“你说……只有氪石能做能源驱动装置。”卡拉犹豫着回答。

“是的。”直挺的西装裤脚露出电子镣铐的一隅，布鲁斯抬头望向卡拉。“你在陈述一个事实，我已经告诉阿露拉，卡尔也知道这个。”

“母亲说仿制氪石的研制并不成功。你有其他办法吗？”

“没有。”布鲁斯回答。

卡拉沉默了一会儿，“我只是……”她看起来很失落，转身像是要离开，“想要确认这个。”

布鲁斯目送娇小的身影走到门边，Kelex的屏幕一直对着她，就像是观察她一样，直到卡拉的手搭上金属质地冰冷的门把，那个智能AI终于再次“看”向布鲁斯。

卡拉迅速将一个圆形贴片黏在它的金属表面，Kelex的屏幕上显示启动故障自检程序，三分钟内完成，随即开始倒计时。

“卡尔会起疑心。”布鲁斯评价道，“Kelex故障自检启动的次数太多了，它在不停地根据入侵的病毒完善程序，每次修复的时间会越来越短。”

“母亲会想办法研制新的骇入方式，现在顾不上那么多了。”卡拉转过身，焦急地皱着眉，“布鲁斯，你真的没有计划吗？磁场装置真的很重要，我请求你，救救我的族人。我并不是为了卡尔，只是为了新氪星。”

“卡拉，你无法权衡这件事的利弊。”布鲁斯告诫地望进那双蓝眼睛。

年轻的氪星亲王手足无措地看着眼前的人类。Kelex自检程序倒计时只剩两分钟了。

“去天堂岛。”布鲁斯终于开口，眼神里是卡拉熟悉的坚定，属于蝙蝠侠的不容置疑和狡黠，“卡拉，去找戴安娜，一定要拿到金氪石匕首，磁场转换装置是依靠金氪石驱动的。”

“可是……”卡拉迟疑道，“卡尔一直在向她隐瞒你的状态，天堂岛并不知晓新氪星的事。”

“天堂岛不会因为卡尔的隐瞒攻打氪星。”布鲁斯淡淡地说，“只是信任危机罢了。”

“不，布鲁斯，戴安娜一直想要站在卡尔身边。”卡拉摇头，小心翼翼地打量布鲁斯的神情。“她想要……你现在的位置，天堂岛很可能把金氪石当做筹码，这会给你带来危险。”

“我会处理好这个的。”布鲁斯依旧是那样淡然的神情。“去天堂岛取金氪石匕首，如果戴安娜怀疑，就提议走新氪星的外交程序，但必须瞒着卡尔，速度要快。”

“好，那我先走了。”卡拉点头，忽然像是又想起什么。“最近母亲和卡尔似乎在商议一些秘密的项目，是关于你的，但他们的保密措施做得很好，我的超级听力听不到，你要小心。”

“知道了，我会注意的。”布鲁斯回答，“把骇客装置留给我。”他指了指Kelex，屏幕上的倒计时只剩下十秒。

“我不确定还能不能起作用。”卡拉将那个小贴片取下放到布鲁斯手里，两手相合，卡拉温暖的体温传来，令人安心。“保重，我会将它带来的。”

“你要带什么给他？”大门被推开的声音刺耳得令人心惊，卡尔冰冷的声音让心脏猛地一沉。他的目光正落在布鲁斯和卡拉相合的手上，眼中充斥着怒火。

卡拉几乎像是触电般收回手，但布鲁斯神色如常。“只是想要韦恩庄园的一些书籍。”他说，不动声色地将手中的骇入装置塞进书本里。“我猜你不会这么小气？”

卡尔冷冷地瞪着他，转而对卡拉严厉地命令道：“卡拉，你该回去了。”

卡拉回头望了布鲁斯一眼，欲言又止。

“卡拉！”氪星君主低吼。卡拉低下头，她在颤抖，那双蓝眼睛里饱含对卡尔的失望、害怕、担忧，或者还有别的什么情绪。布鲁斯轻轻地摇头，于是卡拉默默地从门口离开，红色的披风消失在门口，大门阖上发出的尾音划破空气，一切看似又恢复宁静了。

布鲁斯眨着眼睛，故作轻松地开口：“你不必对她这么……”

“我说过不要在卡拉身上打主意！”突如其来的暴怒，卡尔揪起布鲁斯的衣领将他按在书架上。“我希望你能认清自己的身份！”

厚重的书架狠狠地硌上脊椎，有书本飞散纸张掉落在脚边。“哈，是什么让你暴跳如雷？”布鲁斯吃痛地倒抽一口凉气，竭力作出波澜不惊的样子，“你最好学会信任我。”

卡尔冷冷地用X视线打量了他一会儿，布鲁斯心跳如常，额头因为脊椎的疼痛而泛出冷汗，划过发间那块丑陋的伤疤。

他赋予的伤疤，匍匐在布鲁斯的额角上，是他在这座宫殿里第一次羞辱他的证明。

卡尔慢慢地松开手里的衬衫衣领，怒火随之抽去，布鲁斯沿着书架无力地滑落。“你也应该要学会相信我。”卡尔看着他的眼睛，头上的桂冠在阳光里熠熠生辉。

布鲁斯坐在地上不屈地回瞪他，卡尔紧握的拳头又缓缓松开。

他知道，他们已经无法再信任对方了。

从他们对立的那一刻起，从他下令杀掉阿尔弗雷德的那一刻起，从布鲁斯亮出金氪石匕首的那一刻起，从他用布莱尼亚克装置控制布鲁斯的那一刻起，从他建立新氪星的那一刻起，从他决定封后的那一刻起。

他们深陷迷宫中，越走越远。

一切都无法挽回了。

卡尔转过身准备走出房间，不愿再去看布鲁斯狼狈的样子。

“我可以留着它吗？”布鲁斯举着桌上那本书，轻声问。

“随你喜欢！”卡尔头也不回地离开。

布鲁斯的手指隔着纸张慢慢地抚摩过书里的装置，嘴角扯开一个浅浅的笑。

 

 

【我的皇后与亲王私通谋杀了我！我的爱人背叛了我！我的手足推翻了我！】

【君王的怒吼回荡在空荡的大殿上

皇冠落地珠饰四散如弃子，映出皇后冰冷的脸。】

布鲁斯合上书本，清晨的日光透过窗户撒上他的侧脸，一旁桌上的银质盘子里放着吃了一半的早餐。远处书架上，那只受伤的蝙蝠正倒挂在笼子里裹紧翅膀沉睡。

Kelex和Kelor正打扫着房间，翻卷的被褥还留着卡尔的温度，氪星君王在这个房间停留的时间越来越多，他会在这里和布鲁斯下棋，做爱，或者一言不发，仅仅是盯着他看书。

房间门口的感应器显示绿灯，布鲁斯不用看也知道谁来了。

“为什么不吃完？你在韦恩庄园吃的早餐难道不是这些吗？”卡尔指着桌上冷掉的早餐。

“你怎么又回来了？”布鲁斯问。

“换好衣服，一会儿跟我去见大臣们。”卡尔站在门口，他身上是那套锃亮的蓝色战甲，Kelex为他整理了红披风。

 “见大臣？你什么时候这么慷慨了？”布鲁斯靠坐在椅子里，斜睨着卡尔。

“是你要求有履行职责的权力。”卡尔示意Kelor端来托盘，“快换衣服，不要让大臣们久等。”

布鲁斯看了看，托盘里面依旧是那套氪星服制。“不是这一件。”他拒绝道。

卡尔挑眉：“我希望皇后能认清自己的处境。”他从门口缓缓走过来，布鲁斯的喉结上下蠕动着，显得很紧张，因为卡尔已经抓住他的肩膀，布料在指尖变皱，正叫嚣着发出细碎的撕裂声。“我还是太纵容你了。”

“陛下，”Kelex的声音让卡尔停下动作，“东南部驻守地传来V星入侵的急讯。”

“什么？！”卡尔满脸讶异地松开布鲁斯，消失在门口。

布鲁斯揉捏着疼痛的肩膀，那里又多了几道恐怖的淤青。“Kelor，液态装甲完成了吗？”

“已就绪，无法使用。”Kelor依然端着托盘漂浮在那儿。“卡尔陛下要求您换上礼服。”

“覆盖指令。”布鲁斯冷哼道，“现在不是争论穿着的时候，后果我会承担的。”

 

 

“V星的舰队正集结在东南部，有小支军队已经登陆了。”

“为什么才发现V星的舰队登录？为什么没有做出任何反击防御措施？”卡尔质问大殿中的将领们。

“因为东南部磁场的缘故，V星的技术让他们的舰队登录没有任何预兆。”将领满头冷汗，“而且磁场产生的能量盾让我们的士兵根本无法攻击他们。”

“陛下，是否要先下外交通牒？”外交大臣小心翼翼地提议道，“我们的士兵需要时间修整。”

卡尔思忖一会儿，“我即刻就去战场。”他扫了一眼他的臣子，他们的神情或是惊讶或是担忧或是欲言又止。“必须尽快处理好这个，我们不能再等了。我想你们应该不会反对？”

“我反对。”

所有人的目光齐刷刷地追随声音定在门口，蝙蝠侠正站在那儿，漆黑的铠甲闪着幽冷的光。

卡尔瞪着他，几乎要从眼中喷出火来。黑暗骑士步伐矫健地走入大厅，黑色斗篷及地发出轻微的沙沙声，两旁的机械守卫衬着他，好像他才是这个宫殿的君主。新氪星的臣子们寂静一片，他们或许见过舞会上被卡尔揽着腰被迫跳女步的韦恩少爷，认为与他们的君王分庭抗礼的蝙蝠侠只是人类谬赞的都市传说，但他们如今才真正意识到黑暗骑士不容小觑的实力。

 “如果你想去送死，这倒是个不错的选择。”蝙蝠侠微微抬头回瞪着王座上的卡尔。

所有人都惊讶于皇后的无礼，但无人反驳。卡尔只是抱着手臂不满地瞧着他：“继续。”氪星君王眯起眼睛，“提出你想要知道的问题，你又有什么计划？”

“V星驻扎军队后是否发起过攻击？”蝙蝠侠侧过头看向外交大臣。

“没……没有。”老人低头微微行礼。

“这说明目前V星更想要谈判，按照他们的外交惯例，今天或者明天就会落实此事。所以必须立即将磁场转换装置运送过去，并入让军队集结在东南部。”蝙蝠侠的声音威严、低沉而有力，他说的氪星语丝毫不存在破绽。“以超人的速度去战场不过在分秒间，不如在备军的时候先听听看他们会提什么要求。”

卡尔微微点头，示意他继续。

蝙蝠侠回头同他对视一眼，随即转开目光：“阿露拉，氪石替代品完成了吗？”

阿露拉打开手中的微型电脑，装置瞬间投影显示出合成氪石的各项数据：“虽然只是小部分，但可以维持一到两天的机器运作。”

“很好。”蝙蝠侠说，“V星不可能知道我们已经有磁场转换装置，将它带入战场并且保护好它，一旦开战，它就是致胜的关键。”

外交大臣携带的小型机器人突然传来信息，老人扫了一眼，向卡尔汇报：“陛下，有两条外交请求。天堂岛请求明日拜访，戴安娜女王表示她将为您带一件礼物。”

卡尔皱眉：“前线战事紧急，我没空见她。”

“这……”大臣显得很为难。“天堂岛和我们是盟友……”

“皇帝亲征时需要一个代表皇权、足够有地位的人会见她。”蝙蝠侠扫了眼忐忑不安的卡拉，“你可以让卡拉见戴安娜，或者……”他停顿一下，最终还是将单词吐出来，“我。”

卡尔冷冽的眼神扫过他，“我会考虑的。”氪星君王说。“还有什么？”

外交大臣的手指划过屏幕，老人的脸在一瞬间因为惊恐而扭曲：“是……V星发来的退兵条件……”

“是什么？”

“他们要求……”老人的迟疑地看了看蝙蝠侠，“要求陛下提着皇后的头去见女王。”

“这不可能！”话音未落，卡尔骤然大吼道。“我绝不会这么做！”

臣子们被突来的怒火震慑，惊讶地望向他们的君王。

“好极了。”蝙蝠侠打破这份诡异的寂静，挑衅般轻哼出声，“不如砍下我的头，换取和平？”

“V星野心勃勃，你知道即使你死也无济于事。”卡尔坚定地回答。

“为什么不行？这样可以暂时让V星撤军，我们的士兵就能有充足的时间修整。”有位将军从人群中走出，指着蝙蝠侠问：“陛下为什么不愿杀他？您难道忘记曾经反抗军带来的耻辱了吗？”

“这是有利于我们和地球和平的！”卡拉急忙辩解道，她不安地看向卡尔，但他依旧坐在那儿，神色如常。“况且一旦皇后被献祭，新氪星的尊严荡然无存！”

“哈！地球上的反叛军早就成为奴隶了！还有什么威胁可言？”那将军嗤笑着反驳，“都说蝙蝠侠阴险狡诈，谁知道他是不是表面假意归顺背后谋算着阴谋？这恐怕比尊严更重要！陛下，有传言说您曾经有那么多机会杀了他，但您每次都留他的命！还是说……”他咄咄逼人地质问，“您动感情了？”

卡尔坐在王座上，脸色阴沉。

“既然您不愿动手，我就替氪星除掉祸患！”将军一身戎装，他从腰间抽出一把枪，子弹已经上膛。

 “不！”卡拉下意识地飞身扑去，但被一旁的阿露拉架住。

手指扣动扳机的细小声响被无限放大，布鲁斯只是静静地站在那里，却在下一秒因为突如其来的触感不由得一颤。有液体喷溅在他的铠甲上发出细微的沙沙声，他的脸上一阵温热，是那些液体，甚至还有一滴正巧进入他的眼睛，他闻到了腥臭的气味，是血。在他血红的视野里，机械守卫正抡着兵器将那名将军大卸八块，连全尸都拼不成。

“妄图刺杀皇后陛下者，无论身份，就地正法。”生硬冰冷的机械音响彻大厅，臣子们不禁打了个寒颤。

他们想起封后那晚的腥风血雨，也许新皇后真的能左右皇帝的情绪，超人就这么放过曾经的敌人，将他放在身边辅佐，保护他，纵容他。

这个答案不言而喻。

布鲁斯闭上眼睛。也许死去的将军说得对，自己对于新氪星而言是个祸患。

卡尔望着下面噤声不语的臣子，脸色阴沉：“按照皇后说的做，先集结军队，明天我会去战场。”他嫌恶地看了看地上那滩血肉，“如果没有异议，就去着手准备吧。”

大厅里的臣子们渐渐散去，卡拉被阿露拉带走，她看到蝙蝠侠黑色的铠甲上沾满了鲜血，如同地狱爬出的恶魔，他就那样冷冷地站在台阶下面，抬头审视着卡尔。

“你给守卫增加了新的指令？”鲜血顺着肩甲的棱角滴落，蝙蝠侠顺着台阶跨上去，身后拖出红色的脚印，“我不知道我也能享受这么好的保护待遇。”

“跪下。”卡尔冷冷地命令。

蝙蝠侠的步伐停止在台阶上，漆黑的面具遮住半张脸，只有下垂的嘴角昭示无声的反抗。

卡尔眯起眼睛，两个机械守卫走上前狠狠地抓着黑暗骑士的肩膀，踢向他的膝弯强迫他跪下。膝盖磕上坚硬的台阶，蝙蝠侠短促地疼哼一声，但也仅此而已，护目镜后面的那双黑眼睛依旧不屈不挠地盯着卡尔。

那种属于捕食者的凌厉眼神。

“他们说得对，我当然可以杀你以换取短暂的和平，给新氪星喘息的机会。”卡尔前倾身体伸出手扳过他的下巴，随即他笑起来，因为唯有他知道此刻黑暗骑士心存恐惧，布莱尼亚克的装置已经让这具身体无法抗拒对卡尔的臣服。

“那就……杀了我……如你所愿。”嘴角竭力扯开嘲讽的笑意，布鲁斯的神情仍然与那日在蝙蝠洞对峙时如出一辙，充满令卡尔愤怒的不在意和挑衅。

但身体却背叛了他。细微的颤抖从卡尔触碰的指尖传来，氪星君王笑着抚上黑暗骑士的头盔，下一秒，氪星液态金属构成的装甲在操控中瓦解，布鲁斯·韦恩英俊的脸露出来了，因疼痛而蹙眉喘息着，额发汗湿黏在一起，没有面具的阻挡，他的表情一览无余。

 “这么急不可耐地穿上这身衣服了？”卡尔嘴角缓缓绽出一抹冷笑，握住下巴的手指又增加几分力道，满意地听到他的呼吸愈发粗重。

机械守卫死死压着他，布鲁斯的脊椎也正因挤压而咯吱作响。卡尔的超级听力完全能听到，他在压抑痛苦，他的骨头在叫嚣。

“布鲁斯，你只是一个人类，一个背叛者，一个囚犯，你在新氪星毫无地位，拿什么与我对抗？只要我下令，你就会沦为奴隶。”卡尔用力将跪在地上的人扯向自己，仔细端详这张脸，目光像是北极寒冷的冰。“会有多少人觊觎这张脸，垂涎这具身体。我猜你在港口看到那些奴隶了？”

布鲁斯突然睁大了眼睛，他从卡尔的眼神里读出了欲望。

“既然你这么想穿这身衣服，那就穿着它好了。”卡尔终于放开他，在布鲁斯的下巴上留下几个青紫的指印。机械守卫也撤去，他看似恢复了自由，但卡尔坐在王座上赤裸裸地注视着他。

“爬过来。”卡尔岔开双腿。

布鲁斯当然明白他充满羞辱的暗示。

不，现在不是反抗的时候。他握紧拳头。

他可以轻易折断我的脊椎，让我在伤痛中度过一段时间，但我现在耗不起，计划决不能被打乱。

于是布鲁斯咬着牙，艰难地伸出手按向台阶，膝盖随即慢慢地挪上去，一步一步爬到氪星君王的面前。因为压抑的愤怒颤抖着身体，黑色铠甲发出细小的金属碰撞声，带血黑色的斗篷从后背滑落拖拽在台阶上，划出一条刺目的红痕。

卡尔盯着布鲁斯缓缓爬来，那张英俊的脸因为耻辱和痛苦布满汗水。“用牙齿。”他不怀好意地制止了布鲁斯伸来的手。

他在使用布莱尼亚克装置的时候训练过他，布鲁斯的身体对此还有记忆。樱色的嘴唇张开，牙齿咬上卡尔的腰带解开它，金属相撞发出“咔”地一声清脆的响。卡尔裆部的装甲并没有那么好去除，于是卡尔帮助他将松动的铠甲除去。

布鲁斯咬住裤子边缘向下轻扯，硕大的阴茎立即弹出来打在潮湿的脸上。卡尔揪住他的头发，微动胯部用火热的性器磨蹭那张精致的脸，渗出的前液在高挺的鼻梁上划出一道晶亮的水渍。

他紧闭眼睛忍耐，直到那根烫人的巨根抵住他的嘴唇。“含住他。”卡尔的声音从头顶传来，布鲁斯的舌尖尝到熟悉的咸腥味道，他用舌尖卷过饱胀的顶端刺激着马眼。

这没什么，只是战斗之后的一次小插曲。他们浑身血污，但克拉克是那么猴急，要求他给他做一次咸湿的口活。

布鲁斯这样想象着，他的唇甚至情不自禁地吮吸亲吻地那根阴茎。但头皮处突然传来的疼痛打破了他的幻想，卡尔扯着他的头发猛地将阴茎送入口腔，顶入他的喉咙。

周遭的血腥味钻进鼻腔被放大了，混合喉间不适感令他想要呕吐，唾液一下子涌出充当润滑。卡尔拉动他的头发不断强迫他吞吐性器，喉咙被不断撑开、顶撞，布鲁斯痛苦地低吟起来。

他的克拉克也许正在生气，因为他在战斗中又一次将自己置于危险的境地，他们为此争吵过很多次。

布鲁斯因为强烈的不适感被刺激得眼角渗出泪水，可能是他的错觉，卡尔稍稍放缓速度，揪着发丝的力道也松懈了一些。

也许是幻想在起作用罢了。他在心里嘲笑自己，继续吞吃口中胀大的阴茎。

“只有在这种时候你才不会说出那些刻薄的话来反抗我。”抽插了百来下，卡尔低喘着将布鲁斯的头狠狠压下，滚烫的精液射入他的咽喉。布鲁斯挣扎着后退，还在射精的阴茎被拔出来，他被沾了一脸乳白的粘液。

卡尔满意地看那张脸泛出羞赧的潮红，“都吃下去。”他命令道。

布鲁斯的喉结蠕动着，艰难地将口中的液体咽下，红肿的嘴唇几乎合不拢，嘴角挂着一道白浊。黑色铠甲上的血渍未干，胸口的蝙蝠标志被溅上白色的精液，血腥而情色。他抬手把脸上的液体抹去，将沾着精液的手指放入口腔细细舔净。

卡尔耐心地等着他将自己的种子吞吃干净。

布鲁斯跪在那儿垂下手，但他尚未来得及松口气，Kelex的触手突然勒住他的四肢，越挣扎越紧。卡尔轻触铠甲操控金属，布鲁斯的下体顿时裸露出来，一根湿黏的触手卷住他的阴茎缓缓地撸动。

“不……放开。”冰冷的金属质地令他没有感到丝毫的快感，这只令他难堪。

卡尔抬手，Kelex将布鲁斯吊起悬在空中。卡尔的手覆上他垂软的阴茎，温热的手掌令布鲁斯一阵轻颤。那根触手转而向后碾磨他的后穴，将分泌出的粘液涂抹在他的穴口，摩擦他的会阴。

“啊……”布鲁斯忍不住低喘一声。

“你的身体似乎更习惯被插入。”卡尔嘲笑道，加快了手中撸动的动作。“我能看到你的穴道在收缩，布鲁斯，你觉得兴奋吗？”

布鲁斯将头扭向一边，触手正缓缓插入他的身体，在他体内旋转、抖动，凹凸不平的金属表面不断磨蹭柔软的肠壁。

“你得诚实一点。”卡尔似乎用上了超级速度，这令布鲁斯快速喘息起来，他快射了，他不能这么快就……

触手冷不丁地顶到他的前列腺，布鲁斯张大嘴巴，绷紧了双腿。

一股精液喷溅在卡尔的手掌、小臂上，慢悠悠地顺着重力淌下。他将手上的精液胡乱抹在布鲁斯的胸口，随即收回手欣赏似地打量他。

那根触手却一直在深入，粘滑液体混合肠液溢出穴口顺着大腿流下去，仿佛失禁一般。布鲁斯只觉得触手似乎要捅进他的胃里，那种可怕的胀痛一直延续到小腹。

但更为可怕的是，他的阴茎挺立起来了。

Kelex的触手又在他体内摸索好一会儿，直到他的阴茎抖动着不断渗出前液。“报告，身体数值一切正常，已经过模拟评估，即使粗暴的性爱也不会伤及器官。”生冷的机械音说着有些费解的话语，布鲁斯只觉得那根触手正慢慢抽出他的身体。

“好，把他推上来。”卡尔的阴茎依然挺立在双腿间，Kelex将布鲁斯背过去丢到他怀里，卡尔分开那两条修长的腿坐在自己胯上，阴茎直直地插入濡湿张开的后穴，发出“噗嗤”的气音。

熟悉的充盈感令布鲁斯的大腿痉挛着，脚趾紧紧蜷起。他的身体为卡尔打开，为他潮湿，为他动情。他背对卡尔，只觉得有人温暖的怀抱正贴在他的后背。于是他的脑海里继续幻想出克拉克的模样，克拉克的阴茎在他体内碾磨、探索，因为他们的争执惩罚他，要将他的身体捅穿似地快速抽插。

布鲁斯在他隐秘而羞耻的幻想中低吟着高潮。

“看起来你也很享受。”卡尔抱着他，在布鲁斯耳边轻声说道，潮湿的热气喷在布鲁斯耳朵里，令他又一阵痉挛。“你觉得，如果这时候有大臣进来汇报军情，看到他们刚才还凌厉刻薄的皇后现在却是这幅模样，会作何感想呢？”

闭嘴。布鲁斯在心里想着，心中的克拉克渐渐模糊……

“Kelex，都录下来了吗？”卡尔继续抽插的动作，低喘着问。

“当然，已记录。”Kelex飘到他们正前方，屏幕对准布鲁斯。

布鲁斯僵硬了身体。

“新氪星的后代也要接受性教育，我想如果让皇后成为教材，他们应该能学得很好。”卡尔说。

“不！你不能！”布鲁斯挣扎着掰住卡尔环在他腰间的手，愤怒地低吼：“放开我！该死的你不能！”

卡尔索性将两条挣动的腿大大地岔开分别搁在王座的扶手上，布鲁斯不由得向后倒在他怀里，两人交合的部位一览无余。“镜子。”卡尔下达指令，瞬间一面巨大的镜子被幻化出来，映出两人的样子。

“看看你，布鲁斯，看看你自己。”卡尔掐住布鲁斯的下巴强迫他看向镜子，上半身黑暗骑士禁欲般的黑色铠甲还穿着完整，下半身却淫靡不堪。性器高高地耸立，不停抖动着滴下前液，后穴正被巨大的阴茎撑得一丝褶皱都没有，穴口些许艳红的嫩肉被抽插带出，又被一次猛烈的深插捅入体内。

卡尔抓住布鲁斯的腰上下摆动，肉穴不断涌出的体液让两人的交合处发出羞耻的水声，响彻空荡荡的大厅。“滋——噗嗤！”有体液因为剧烈的动作喷溅出来，令布鲁斯的耳根发烫。

“不知道那些哥谭的罪犯看到令人闻风丧胆的蝙蝠侠这幅样子，会有什么感想呢？”卡尔不断向上顶动胯部，顶端抽至穴口再让布鲁斯猛地坐下，阴囊每一下拍打到臀肉。

闭嘴……

“你真的很棒，布鲁斯。”卡尔在他耳边呢喃，但他晕乎乎的大脑已经处理不了那么多了。他被卡尔掐着腰不停往下按，阴茎一次次将他的甬道碾磨、撑开。布鲁斯仰起脖子，宛如一个溺水的人。

氪星液态金属随着操控迅速变化，黑色铠甲在一瞬间被褪去，露出泛红的、在情欲中轻颤的皮肤。布鲁斯肌肉紧绷，下体被操弄的感觉成为全部快乐的来源，遏制不住的呻吟逐渐带上哭腔，鼻音浓重黏腻，夹紧了体内的阴茎。

“操我……”充血的嘴唇微微颤抖，他浑身无力地靠在卡尔怀里。

“你说什么？”卡尔在他耳边低声呢喃，停下了下体的动作。

“操我！”他的腰在抖，穴道似乎在燃烧，渴望卡尔的抽插。

“如你所愿。”卡尔笑着再一次抽动起来，抬手粗暴地抓揉乳肉，手指捻住充血的乳尖，布鲁斯的要求令他满足，挺硬的阴茎被湿润的穴道包裹，射精的欲望愈发明显，他愈加快速地抽插起来，贪婪地索取着。“如果你……不那么口是心非……学会低头，也许你早就在我身边了。”

后穴被剧烈翻搅，布鲁斯尖叫着，唾液从嘴角滑落。

这太过了。他在迷糊中想。为什么这一次和之前完全不同？是因为那些注入体内的液体？还是对克拉克的幻想？他居然在卡尔的操控下发情！

不……

“啊啊！”卡尔的精液冲刷他的肠壁，布鲁斯尖叫着抽搐，稀薄的精液喷出，有几滴沾上光滑的镜子，随着重力慢悠悠地滑落。布鲁斯脱力地昏睡过去，迎来他期待、甜蜜的黑暗。

卡尔亲吻他的侧脸，阴茎再次抽动。

“陛下，他的身体已经不适合再继续了。”Kelex的声音传来，“虽然氪星胚胎会让母体对父亲产生依赖和欲望，但过多性爱会对胎儿不利。”

“好吧。”卡尔将性器拔出，他满足地看着镜子里已经瘫软在他怀中的人，红肿的穴道已经被撑开，液体争先恐后地流淌出来，“不要告诉他被植入人造子宫的事。”

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎么样？惊不惊喜？意不意外？刺不刺激？  
> 做个调查：多少小仙女能接受产乳和带球？如果少就不写了。
> 
> 放心吧，即使有带球和产乳都会放在番外的，这一部是没有的，这一部暂时不会出现大肚蝙！  
> 今天拿出数位板后发现，更新WIN10后不仅游戏玩不了，连板子都用不了，而且因节省C盘空间我是把还原接点都删掉的，唯一方法是重装系统…绝望，顿时没有了画插图的欲望，抱歉。万字更新就当补插图吧…伤心。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以为这章能写到车的，结果剧情铺太开了哈哈哈，下章有车，周六或者周日更。❤  
> 原以为可以11章完结，看来要13章了。

第十章

 

温暖的手掌贴上他的额头，指腹轻抚过额角的伤疤，清晨的阳光照着他的眼睛催促他醒来。于是他微微睁开眼睛，对上一张梦境中才会出现的脸。

克拉克？

克拉克朝他轻笑着，太阳神子熟悉的笑容令他心安。于是他也报以微笑，克拉克的脸渐渐放大，他柔软的唇贴上自己的，一个轻轻的、温馨的早安吻，他正抱着自己，阳光给壮实的肌肉镀上一层浅金色。与梦境不同的真实触感，布鲁斯的神志跟随这触感渐渐清明起来。

不对。

克拉克是绝对不会亲吻他的。他有露易丝，他有家庭，他也绝不会在清晨出现在他身边亲吻他。

布鲁斯打了个冷颤，微笑冻结在嘴角。

卡尔起身穿戴好那套紫黑色的铠甲，他决心要用布莱尼亚克装置对付V星。布鲁斯看着Kelex为他扣好墨色的披风，手不自觉地一阵颤抖。

“刚才收到的消息，磁场转换装置已经抵达战场，我们和V星谈判让他们给予一天缓和时间，但我决定先下手。”卡尔转头轻笑起来，换上装置后发亮的瞳仁让布鲁斯感到寒意。

他有一种仍处于被操控的错觉。

布鲁斯从床上撑起，薄被搭在他的腰间遮去下身不堪的痕迹，卡尔伸出手想触碰他，但布鲁斯微微向后缩了缩。

卡尔不悦地收回手：“今天戴安娜会来，我安排了卡拉去见她。你待在这里不要出去，这间房间能保证你的安全。”

“为什么？”布鲁斯竭力抑制内心的厌恶抬头看着他，“为什么不是我？”

“你……”卡尔皱眉，张着嘴似乎在寻找一个合适的理由。他心烦意乱地对上布鲁斯坚定的眼神，有些底气不足地辩解道：“总之你不能出去，谁知道你会筹谋些什么。”

“你有没有想过对戴安娜避而不见会产生什么后果？她会知道你和V星的战争，天堂岛会插手这件事！”布鲁斯掀开被子，在脚尖触及地面的瞬间觉得有些不适，“让我去见她。”

是因为卡尔的制服吗？

“我是不会让你去的。”卡尔转过身去准备离开。“Kelex，等我走后封锁房间，启动防御措施。”

“不……”话音未落布鲁斯突然感到恶心，只觉得小腹一阵疼痛，扒着桌角呕吐起来，胃里翻江倒海却吐不出什么。卡尔立即扶住他，温柔地抚摸后背，宽厚的手掌缓缓拂过脊椎。

布鲁斯突然一愣，猛地推开他。

卡尔看着他吐得上气不接下气，他当然知道这是为什么。在他两月前发现的那天就猜到会发生的一切情况，所以他给了布鲁斯又一次站在自己身边的机会。这将是他的第二个孩子，也许一开始只是为了羞辱，但渐渐地，他开始忍不住对布鲁斯温柔，这间陈设日渐完善的房间就是最好的证据。布鲁斯现在还不知道孩子的事，也许更不知道自己对他的感情，但总有一天……

不，没有人能代替露易丝。

尤其是他。我要让他的余生都在耻辱和痛苦中度过。

卡尔收回的手紧握成拳。

只是现在，因为他还怀着孩子……只是现在而已，一点点同情罢了，他不会发现。

“我会让Kelex重新制定一份饮食计划。”卡尔小声说，“我……我走了。”

布鲁斯咳嗽几声，并不抬头看他。

“布鲁斯？”

“你怎么了？”布鲁斯挖苦他，“难道你还指望我能像那些士兵的妻子一样给你一个吻？”

卡尔悻悻地瞪他一眼，头也不回地离开。

Kelex履行命令将房间戒严，布鲁斯听到金属声——氪星流质金属笼罩在房间外，墙壁内侧附加能量盾。

一个无法出入的笼子。

布鲁斯悠闲地挨着棋盘坐下，拿起棋子开始布局。

当他将棋子摆放完成后，Kelex的屏幕突然聚象出卡尔的身影，他正飞行在去往东南部的路途中：“Kelex，布鲁斯在做什么？”

“报告卡尔陛下，皇后正在下棋。”Kelex将屏幕对准布鲁斯。

“一小时后扫描他的身体情况并调整饮食。”卡尔的声音似乎收到电流干扰，渐渐模糊不清。“我快到达磁场边缘了，会断开通信。”

“是。”Kelex回答，卡尔的影像随即消失在房间里。

布鲁斯撑着脸打量了一会儿Kelex，从书架上拿下那本被搁置的史诗继续翻看起来，书页声充斥着原本安静的房间。

那盘棋没有再动。

 

【现在你拥有了我的帝国，拥有了子民的爱戴，你满意了？】

【落魄的皇帝跪在囚笼中，死死盯着曾经的皇后，现在的女王。】

【不，陛下。】

【悲伤布满女王瑰丽的容颜，怀中的皇子沉睡着。】

【我从未得到你。】

 

纸张上匍匐的氪星语宛如荆棘，刺痛了布鲁斯的眼睛。

 

一小时后Kelex扫描他的身体，房间里的两个AI同步了数据，随即Kelor离开房间去准备食物。布鲁斯看起来一副漠不关心的样子，兀自盯着棋盘像是在思考，没有抬手动一下棋子。

像是发现他的异常，Kelex飘到他身边。“陛下，这不是符合标准的国际象棋布局方式。”机械音响起。

“这确实不是。”布鲁斯浅浅笑道，从Kelex表面的挪开手指，骇入装置已然黏于其上。

“警告，自检程序启动！数据修复剩余，两分钟。”

果然Kelex故障自检系统会不断完善程序，每次修复的时间都会缩短。

但两分钟也够了。

布鲁斯的手指快速跃动于屏幕上，如果卡尔在这座宫殿投放的AI系统模板还与孤独堡垒的相同，他就有办法操控它们。

“警告！自检程序无法启动！将于五秒后转为紧急状态模式！”Kelex的机械音再次响起，但被一串代码成功取消操作。

是布鲁斯曾经在孤独堡垒主机里埋下的备用代码，他绕过无数繁复的氪星代码创造出的一个系统漏洞，他在孤独堡垒系统的一小块空间里深藏的蝙蝠电脑系统，精细度远不能和蝙蝠洞的主机相比，但对现在的情况而言绰绰有余，他曾希望永远都不要再次使用它，但事与愿违。

偏向于内务的Kelor系统防护相比Kelex较弱，只要黑进Kelex，Kelor自然不是问题。布鲁斯想着，Kelex的屏幕已投影出一个巨大的蝙蝠标志。

房间门打开了，Kelor进来得正是时候，系统已经在两分钟前隔绝它和Kelex的状态同步，此时它进入房间依靠仿生视觉后才发现事态不妙。

“警告！程序已遭入……”托盘里的食物洒了一地，Kelor的武器正就绪，但布鲁斯已经通过Kelex连接它的程序，AI尚未读完的氪星语句在一瞬间就改成熟悉的机械女声：“中午好，韦恩先生。”

还远远不够，液态金属铠甲是Kelor创造的，那么……

布鲁斯的眼睛飞快地扫过冗长的代码，迅速调出铠甲的控制权。

下一秒，黑色的铠甲瞬间覆盖他的身体。布鲁斯终于松了一口气，不合常理的倦意再一次席卷他的身体，迫使他再次跌坐到椅子上。

窗外，天堂岛的出使队伍正朝着宫殿行进而来，布鲁斯知道他已经没有时间可以休息了。

面前的棋盘上是他摆出的逃跑路线。

 

 

戴安娜踏上高高的台阶，金灿灿的桂冠衬托着如墨般的卷发，拽地的红裙勾勒出妙曼的身材，亚马逊女王美丽而威严，身后的女战士们沉默不语，跟着她一步步向大殿走去。

她压抑着一腔怒火与疑问来到新氪星，她想质问卡尔，想埋怨他，想斥责他，为什么不告诉自己重建新氪星的事？

告诉你又有什么用呢，戴安娜？

她脑海中的卡尔问道。略带冷漠的神情，人间之神的疏离感让她感到不适。此前她和卡尔对蝙蝠侠的最后处置方法产生了分歧，这让他们的关系有些僵。

……我……可以帮助你。她仍在心里满怀希冀地说，却一眼瞥见矗立在远处庭院里的露易丝雕像。

永远无法代替她。

戴安娜走进水晶大厅，机械守卫持着兵器静立两旁，令人压迫而不安。

“卡尔？”她唤道，听到自己的声音回荡在空旷的大厅里。

王座上空无一人。

身后的亚马逊战士们面面相觑，为首的战士捧着铅盒，小声问：“我的女王，氪星似乎并不欢迎我们到来。是否联系他们的外交大臣？”

“不用。”戴安娜回答，“卡尔不会不见我的，他是我们的盟友。”

“可是……”那战士犹豫着，重提那个戴安娜忌惮的事实：“超人重建新氪星的事，我们此前一无所知。”

这次来访是修复关系的一次机会。戴安娜强压下怒意。她不能放弃这次机会。

“我们只是来早了。”她回答，但听起来更像是在安慰自己。

卡尔没有理由不见她。是卡拉来天堂岛请自己来的，希望天堂岛的女王能带着超人需要的东西前来新氪星，这是新氪星的外交流程，卡尔如今是皇帝，他不能随意见她，她可以理解……

“戴安娜。”

一个熟悉的低沉声音响起，不同于被控制时的生硬语调。

亚马逊女王瞪大了眼睛，她甚至以为这是幻听。

不，不应该是他。卡尔承诺说不会放过他，他们都亲眼见到卡尔给他装上布莱尼亚克的装置，他怎么可能会出现在这里？

“布鲁斯。”她咬着牙转过身。蝙蝠侠从大厅角落的阴影里走出来，全身包裹着锃亮的黑色铠甲，锯齿状黑色斗篷随着脚步在地面划出轻微簌簌声。

“卡尔在哪儿？”戴安娜警觉起来。

蝙蝠侠沉默着一步步走近她。亚马逊战士们拔出剑进入防御姿态，围成一圈将她们的女王保护起来。

“你挣脱了装置，你对卡尔做了什么？！”戴安娜眯起眼睛。

“他很好，是他除去了装置。”蝙蝠侠冷冷地回答。

“这不可能！”戴安娜握紧拳头。“卡尔绝不会这么做！”

蝙蝠侠停在大厅中央，审视戴安娜精致的装扮。“东西带来了吗？”他问。

戴安娜一愣：“原来是你……是你的诡计？让我带来金氪石？！”她愤怒地拔出佩剑直抵他的咽喉。

大厅两旁的机械守卫齐刷刷地亮出兵器朝他们行进而来，刀斧利刃划破空气，伴随令人不寒而栗的机械音：“妄图刺杀皇后陛下者，无论身份，就地正法。”

“皇后？”亚马逊女王吃惊地回瞪着蝙蝠侠，“你？不……”

“金氪石匕首，把它给我。”黑暗骑士冷冽的眼神落在那个铅盒上。

“你想杀了他！再一次？！”亚马逊女王已经被怒火灼烧了理智，因愤怒而微微颤抖的手抓紧了剑朝布鲁斯刺去，“卡尔居然再一次相信你，让你站在他身边？！”

他只有赌一把了。

机械守卫的刀挡住戴安娜的剑刃，近在咫尺的巨大声响震得他耳膜一阵刺痛，那利剑被挑动甩出去，掉落在地发出哐当巨响。

蝙蝠侠后退两步，怀揣铅盒的战士被机械守卫撂倒，盒子在大厅光洁的水晶地面上滑出很远。他奔跑过去，手指快要触摸到铅盒的棱角——

一阵眩晕，他被真言套索卷住扔到墙壁上，血腥味直冲喉头，后背传来剧烈的疼痛，但腹部传来的抽痛更让他无所适从，像是什么有自主意识东西在自己体内，因为感应到危险而显得不安……

“是你蛊惑了他！”戴安娜朝他袭来，真言套索金色的光芒在他眼前飞速掠过，一个机械守卫挡住了她。套索勒紧了守卫的身体甩出去，坚硬的氪星金属碰撞水晶墙壁，那机械的身体在几秒后转动着外壳微微开裂的躯干，从地上再次站起。

他们可以拖住亚马逊人一阵子，在此之前我必须离开。

“戴安娜，我从没有想过要杀死克拉克。”布鲁斯轻声说。他抬头擦去嘴角的血迹，艰难地爬起身抓过地上的铅盒向外面跑去，身后传来机械守卫的巨斧与亚马逊人的剑刃相接发出的刺耳声响。

“你会杀了他的！总有一天他会因你而死！”

大厅的门缓缓合上，隔绝了戴安娜嘶声力竭的叫喊。

 

布鲁斯扶住墙，冷汗从面具的边缘划过苍白的脸颊滴落，他捂住腹部疼得弯下腰去。

不，我必须离开。

Kelex在走廊末端等待着，连接蝙蝠电脑后它的行动能力就受到了阻碍。布鲁斯弯着腰慢慢地挪动步伐走过去，大厅里的机械守卫可以拖住亚马逊一阵子，但并不会长久，Kelex会在他离开后与蝙蝠电脑断开连接并关闭大厅防御系统。

“显示……武器库的位置。”他咬着牙忍受阵痛，屏幕上标出的位置与主建筑相隔一段距离，但他可以撑到那里。Kelex的触手伸出来，布鲁斯扶住它的机械掌沿着走廊前往武器库，他必须弄到一架飞行器，有充足的燃料支撑他离开。

小腹的阵痛渐渐停止，似乎没有之前那么令人难以忍受了。布鲁斯平复喘息，穿过后院葱郁的氪星植被，路过的宫廷女官们因为黑暗骑士的装束纷纷发出小声的惊呼。

要破解武器库的权限并不需要太长时间，尤其是Kelex已为他所用的情况下。布鲁斯的手指在操作板和Kelex的屏幕上快速移动着。

但最好不要留下痕迹。

“皇后陛下……您……您要去哪儿？”一名年轻的女官似乎察觉了他的意图，轻声问。

一个变数。

或许可以利用。

包裹在手套中的手指突然停下。“你有武器库的权限吗？”护目镜后的眼睛扫过那战战兢兢的氪星姑娘，这张脸曾经布满慌张，漂亮的眼睛紧张地盯着被布鲁斯·韦恩丢回盘子里的苹果。

“什么？”那女孩感到非常困惑。

“打开它。”蝙蝠侠命令道，声音低沉阴冷。

“但是……但是……”她几乎要颤抖了。

“打开它。”

“卡尔陛下不允许您……” 女孩小声嚅嗫着。

“Kelex正跟着我。你觉得这是谁的命令？”蝙蝠侠歪过头反驳道，抓起她的手按在操作板上。

“不！您……” 女孩红着脸低低地叫喊一声，退到一旁满脸窘迫地偷偷打量他。

武器库大门打开了。

“转告你父亲，我会离开新氪星的。”黑暗骑士凌冽的目光扫过她的脸，“他曾经治理坎多城积累下的名誉不应该浪费在暗杀或煽动舆论上。杀掉我对你们的家族没好处，超人早晚会知道这件事。”

年轻的女官满脸惨白，再也支撑不住跪坐在地上。她颤抖着抬起头凝视他的背影，黑暗而令人恐惧的影子。

 

一些小机器人正四处窜梭维护保养飞行器，布鲁斯慢慢走近，它们对他进行了扫描，但并未触发警报，这让他心怀疑惑。布鲁斯依旧保持戒备，仔细端详那些氪星飞行器，Kelex的屏幕依照这些飞行器的型号和外部组件显示出它们的详细数据。

这些飞行器都能让他返回地球，只是需要时间，他不能让卡尔发现他的踪迹。

令他吃惊的是，蝙蝠翼也在这儿。不同于那些氪星飞行器，他的蝙蝠战机被金属栅栏隔绝着，但明显被打理过。

战利品吗？布鲁斯从Kelex的屏幕上翻阅出蝙蝠翼的数值，动力、燃料都已准备完毕，可以适应在氪星环境中飞行，但没有足够的动力维持他返回地球。要操作需要超人的授权，但他可以还原原始系统来隔离这个。

他不能把它留在这里，留下一个入侵蝙蝠电脑的漏洞。

隔离栅栏随着代码的输入瞬间撤去。布鲁斯紧抿嘴唇，毫不犹豫地给蝙蝠翼植入一个定时自爆代码。

他的手指在“确认”按键上方三厘米处停滞住。

有什么不对。

这一切过于顺利了。

布鲁斯警觉地眯起眼睛，下一秒突然被冲击震飞出去，Kelex的触手迅速在空中甩出一个弧度将他牢牢接住，装着金氪石匕首的铅盒滑出去，停在一双靴子前。

“阿露拉……”他从牙缝中挤出这个名字。氪星液态金属制造的铠甲保护了他，左侧胸口仅留下一个小小的弹孔，周遭布满细密的裂纹，氪星液态金属正变换、聚合着，不出一秒就修复如初。

“你真的很聪明，蝙蝠侠。”阿露拉面无表情地放下枪，弯腰捡起铅盒。“科学院任何人都夸赞你设计的装置，它就这样被送去战场，没有人察觉异常，除了我。”

“阿露拉。”布鲁斯平静地说，“把它给我。”

“装置检测出轻微的金氪石残留痕迹，辐射时间就在最近一周，但金氪石不见了。”她继续用枪指着他，冰蓝色的眼睛里燃烧着怒火。“为什么装置有金氪石残留？你到底做了什么？！”

布鲁斯勉强直起身，他的腹部又开始阵痛了。

手指已扣上扳机，阿露拉质问：“你拿走了它？！那这个又是什么？！你欺骗卡拉说服亚马逊女王交出来的东西，用来杀死卡尔？！”

“把它给我，阿露拉！”他低吼着，又一次因为疼痛皱起眉。

“我需要答案！”阿露拉厉声道。

他们僵持着，他的时间在流逝，他不能错过离开的机会。

“我永远不会杀他。”蝙蝠侠的声音低沉却无力。“我从未想过。”阵痛还在继续，面具遮住他的表情，掩盖他的痛苦。“你希望我离开，现在我就在这儿。”

“那为什么要带走金氪石匕首？这难道不是你继续对抗卡尔的利器？”阿露拉追问。“你违约了，我说过你不能再一次干涉艾尔家族，不能再出现在他们面前。”

“我不能放弃。”小腹传来火烧火燎，近乎麻木的疼痛，蝙蝠侠的脚步晃了晃。 “至少地球不能是氪星的殖民地。”

阿露拉神色复杂地看着他，像是在思忖什么。武器库里唯有机器人移动时细微的机械摩擦声。

“留下金氪石，离开。”她开出了最后的筹码，扣住扳机的手指慢慢用力。

冲突无法避免了。布鲁斯咬着牙竭力稳住步子，身体微微前倾，蓄势待发。

阿露拉睁大眼睛，枪口指着黑暗骑士，手指扣动扳机，如线般高速划过的激光撕裂空气发出嗖嗖的响声。蝙蝠侠敏捷地躲过那些激光，几乎是在空中转了个身，阿露拉被一记肘击击中腹部，挽住铅盒的手随即被拽住向外翻，顿时卸去力量。

蝙蝠侠拿起铅盒，“你说得对，阿露拉，我别无选择。”他轻声说。

阿露拉喘息着，倒在地上怒瞪着他：“你会后悔的，你不知道你的身体——”

“母亲！”卡拉的惊呼从门外响起，红蓝色的身影在下一秒就来到阿露拉身边。“到底发生了什么？！布鲁斯，你为什么……”

该死的！

那双充满焦急和质问的蔚蓝色眼睛正盯着他。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猜猜看布鲁斯会怎么应对？


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你帮助他，你容忍他，不惜放弃你能得到的自由，是因为你还妄想着他能变回你期待的模样。  
> 对吗？布鲁斯？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第11、12章双更，已经超万字了…12章是纯车。  
> 拖更很久，因为最近工作很忙很烦，经历了很多事，一度有很多不好的想法，但生活就是这样，总得过下去。  
> 快完结了，如果喜欢请点个❤吧，这是给我的最大的动力！Thanks♪(･ω･)ﾉ

第十一章

 

小剧场：一开始外星公主们被遣返的时候，有大臣曾去问一个能预测未来的星球的人，关于新氪星皇后的身份。

那占卜师掐指一算：“你们未来的皇后……是个拳打达克赛德，脚踢布莱尼亚克的人。”

大臣：“？？？”

大臣们突然为皇帝担忧了起来。

————正文————

新氪星的东南部是一片荒芜的土地。

也许那里曾是一片繁茂葱郁的植被，或是浩渺无垠的汪洋。可能因为橙色的太阳，也可能是因为这里的内部结构，又可能是因为其他什么原因，这里出现了大块不稳定的扭曲磁场。

卡尔背着手面对他的疆土，橙红色的夕阳照亮他的侧脸。

战场中央的磁场区域如同一个巨大的深渊，将所有途经之物吞噬。V星的军队驻扎在磁场的另一端，他们正不断制造一些小骚乱，磁场转换装置会在进攻时打开，一些士兵像是自杀般冲向氪星军队阵地，但被击退。

“看样子他们正等待我们进攻，但战士们无法前往战场中央。两边山路会被他们拦截。”新氪星的将领们在临时作战室等待着卡尔的指令。

“他们发来最后通牒，逼迫我们妥协。”

“愚蠢。”诡谲的紫光笼罩着别扭的盾形S，卡尔缓缓漂浮起来，“我们是永远不可能妥协的。”

一声撕裂天际般的恐怖声响，巨大的骷髅斩断云层逐渐漂浮而来，那是布莱尼亚克的飞船，张牙舞爪的触手充满侵略性地挥动着。尽管它已是卡尔麾下的利器，但士兵们都不禁倒抽一口凉气。

“让士兵们撤退。”卡尔压抑着愤怒，神情宛若一只蓄势待发的狮子。他冷冷地看着远处战场另一端的V星阵地，如同端详自己的猎物。“是时候看看布莱尼亚克的技术掌握得怎么样了。”

 

 

“他想趁乱逃回地球东山再起。”阿露拉被搀扶着起身，浅色的科学院制服被压出数道凌乱的褶皱。“不能……不能让他带走金氪石匕首，伤害卡尔！”

“金氪石匕首？你要带它回去？！”卡拉满脸震惊地转头回望着布鲁斯，“可是你说过磁场转换装置不能缺少金氪石！它是这场战役的关键！”

“什么？！”阿露拉抬起眼看向卡拉。“难道那些替代品……”

蝙蝠侠瞪着她们，攥紧了铅盒。

“布鲁斯，这都是真的吗？！”卡拉望着他，眼里充满了质问。“我以为你让我去说服戴安娜带来金氪石，是因为你想帮助我？帮助我的族人？”

那双蓝色的眼睛，和克拉克一样蔚蓝色的眼睛，充满询问，她想知道我有没有欺骗她，但无论哪种答案……

“回答我！”

“是，装置必须由金氪石驱动。”他平静地陈述。“我确实打算带它离开。”

两抹明亮柔和的蔚蓝色中充斥着被欺骗、被利用后的难以置信、惊恐、愤怒和失落。

“对不起，卡拉。”布鲁斯轻声说，“我必须……我必须要这个，我必须……回去，不能让地球继续成为氪星的殖民地。”他低下头，那只铅盒就仿佛是他的全部，他仔细打量它的轮廓，四四方方，棱角分明。“超人用布莱尼亚克的技术对付V星，他会保护他的族人。”

宛如潘多拉的盒子，新氪星或因为这其中的东西陷入动荡。

 “不！你没有去过前线！你不明白！你想让卡尔和V星残杀！”卡拉争辩道。

“以他的力量，他能处理好这个。”

“但那些无辜的氪星士兵呢？难道他们就要白白牺牲了？！那是我的同胞！我不能将他们至于危险！你会将任何一个人类置于危险吗？蝙蝠侠？！”她几乎是要尖叫起来，怒意显而易见。

布鲁斯沉默了。小腹已痛到麻木，他望着盛怒中的卡拉，脑海中突然跳出克拉克的影子。

暴怒的克拉克，质问他为什么不杀掉小丑。

不……

卡尔，那是卡尔……

他只觉得胃里又一阵翻江倒海，有疼痛感随着曾经断裂的脊椎细细密密地攀爬上来，让他全身发冷。手指慢慢摸上铅盒的搭扣，他当然可以现在拔出金氪石匕首来对付卡拉，只要打开盒子，用匕首伤害她，击倒她，然后趁着卡尔在战争中分身乏术，登上飞行器返回……

但是他做不到。

“求你，布鲁斯。” 卡拉的神情缓和下来了，也许是因为布鲁斯的犹豫。金色的额发遮住闪耀光辉的头环，映衬着浮起水雾的蓝色眼睛，“我不想……不想与你为敌。”

那双眼睛……

克拉克……

布鲁斯缓缓后退一步，手指从搭扣上挪开。

“你一心想推翻卡尔，所以假装同意我的条件，假装屈服于卡尔，假装帮助卡拉，你利用了所有人。”阿露拉的声音划破剑拔弩张的气氛，她眯着眼睛打量布鲁斯。“卡拉为了你欺骗卡尔，而卡尔为了你杀死自己的同胞，你蛊惑了他们，只为你自己的计划？”

黑暗骑士依然静静地站在那儿，像是默认了。卡拉注视着他，妄图从那张面具覆盖的冰冷的脸上寻出一丝冰块融化的印记，然而什么都没有。

什么表情都没有。

“你到底是什么？人类？还是恶魔？”

为了走出迷宫，不择手段。

“我只坚持我的原则。”布莱尼亚克装置带来的无所适从的感觉至今还让他发抖，他永远无法忘记那种感觉。“我无法相信氪星人。”他冷冷地说，转身向蝙蝠翼走去。

“布鲁斯！”卡拉的怒吼从身后传来。

为了那双眼睛。

克拉克阳光般的笑容。

他不会放任任何人陷入危险的，对吗？

“我会去前线。”出人意料地，布鲁斯没有停下脚步：“替我指路，卡拉。”

 

 

情况并没有想象中的乐观。

布莱尼亚克的机器人无法越过磁场屏障，卡尔操纵他们却无从下手，这颗星球的自然力量使V星居然在布莱尼亚克和新氪星的科技压制下占据了侥幸的优势。他的战士在牺牲，V星的士兵来势凶猛，他们有自爆的能力，在武器无法伤及氪星军队后，他们就在瞬间引爆体内的能量，无论是氪星士兵或是机器人都无法抵挡。越来越多敌军从战场另一边涌来，磁场转换器却不知为什么无法运作，阿露拉明明检查过它。

是蝙蝠侠吗？卡尔握紧了拳头腾空而起，新氪星的军队渐渐处于劣势，他不能眼睁睁看着情况恶化，磁场屏障是一面充满能量的壁垒，他或许可以尝试着用力量打破它。

V星的将领在战场的另一头集结兵力从两侧攻击新氪星军队，他们的自爆兵除去布莱尼亚克的机器人，后续跟进的士兵激光枪隔着护盾直击新氪星的先头部队。

卡尔咬紧牙关，一次又一次捶打着那面能量壁，他能感受到自己的力量在削弱。他握紧了拳头，抹去鼻腔里渗出的血，在对付布莱尼亚克的时候他也遇到过类似问题，但这次不一样……

他再一次砸上那个能量壁。

一阵轰鸣声自远及近，卡尔回头，一架似蝙蝠形状的黑色战机正跟着一抹红蓝色的身影快速驶入战场。V星军队集中火力攻击他们，无数密集的致命激光从两翼掠过，卡拉用热视线抵挡了一些，但一侧机翼仍猝不及防地被点燃，一个熟悉的身影从驾驶舱弹射出，在空中张开黑色的滑翔翼向新氪星阵地俯冲而来。卡尔眯起眼睛不满地升空，稳稳地截住那人的腰将他带到地面。

“你来干什么？”卡尔没好气地问，任由布鲁斯挣脱他的束缚。

布鲁斯不回答，径直朝磁场转换器走去。士兵们都没有亲眼见过传闻中一度击败卡尔·艾尔的地球人的样子，那些眼睛直直地盯着他，或好奇或尊敬或期待或冷漠。令人闻风丧胆的黑暗骑士正如传闻中那样，阴暗而狠厉。

蝙蝠侠从腰间的铅盒里抽出金氪石匕首，直直地插入磁场转换器的能量槽。

一瞬间，能量盾消失了。

“现在尚不清楚V星的装置会不会把磁场逆转，趁现在先派出一支侦查小队绕过战场守住敌军后方调查，注意敌军的动向。同时先头部队准备出战，前后包围他们。”蝙蝠侠沉着冷静地指挥道。

为首的氪星将领看着卡尔，目光里充满了请示的意味。

“照他说的做。”卡尔命令。

卡拉带着士兵们信心满满地出动了。他们不再处于弱势，他们的帝后指挥着他们。布鲁斯正准备离开，手腕突然被扯住。

“解释。”卡尔不满地瞪着他。

“我和小队先绕到敌军后方，必须要弄清V星装置的特性。”他回头，神情是熟悉的属于蝙蝠侠的不容置疑。

卡尔的手仍攥着他。

“现在再逃跑已经没有必要了。”熟悉的刻薄语调。

卡尔放松了指节的力道，但仍抓住布鲁斯的手腕。他瞥向磁场转换装置，金氪石匕首正支撑着它运作。“那就是是天堂岛的礼物？”他眯起眼睛质问，“戴安娜怎么了？”

“她不会有事的，我保证。”布鲁斯甩开他的手，冷冷地回答。“只是事后需要你的外交大臣去完成他真正应该做的事。”

氪星君王端详那张冷冰冰的脸，面具遮盖的脸是那样镇定自若。下撇的嘴角残留着些许血渍，他受伤了？戴安娜是不会那么轻易将金氪石匕首交给他的。卡尔用X视线扫描他。后背遭到重击的淤伤、支气管轻微破裂，虽然已经得到治疗，但这具身体仍需要休息。他的随即视线下移，黑色铠甲包裹的小腹内、人造子宫里的胚胎，安静、健康地成长着。“……V星军队不是你能对付了的。”他又说，“你需要休息。”

“你在担心我？”一声冷笑，蝙蝠侠轻蔑的眼神剜着他，“你哪里出了问题？”

他总是这么刻薄。卡尔皱着眉张开口，但黑暗骑士已经转身跟着突击小队向远处行进而去了，他看着那抹黑色的身影慢慢变小，消失在山峦的另一边。

 

 

战场两边是陡峭的山脉，阒寂的夜色紧跟夕阳爬上天际，将群山笼罩在黑暗中，正激烈交火的前线不时火光冲天，撕裂明暗交替的天际。侦查小队顺着嶙峋的山道悄悄摸近V星阵地后方，蝙蝠侠敏锐的目光扫到停靠在山脚下庞大的母舰，V星士兵大多调派到前线作战，后方看起来防御薄弱。

“先前有V星舰船的数据记录吗？”黑暗骑士扭头问道。

年轻的小队队长藉随身携带的小型侦查机器人调出资料：“报告陛下，V星的技术向来神秘，比起科技倒更像是一种魔法，所以他们的舰船防御有很多未知的不稳定因素。”

蝙蝠侠打开氪星金属铠甲的通讯监听装置：“你们守在这里，随时保持联络。”黑色的锯齿状斗篷随着他起身的动作划过细小的砂砾。

“可是……保护您是我们的职责。”队长显得很为难。

“我不需要。”黑暗骑士声音笃定而低沉，“据我所知，氪星留存的军队本就稀少，新氪星的军事力量才刚开始恢复。你们入伍还未满一年，对吗？”

“您是怎么知……”年轻的队长惊讶地抬头，但在下一秒就意识到答案不言而喻，他垂下头回答：“是的……我们并没有实战经验。”

曾经的反抗军首领望向这五位年轻人，新氪星成立还不足一年，V星的入侵迫使这些年轻人不得不成为战士。

他想起了他的孩子们。

他们成为了他的战士。

蝙蝠侠护目镜后的眼睛眨了眨，强迫自己从回忆中跳出来。“你们有携带爆破型武器吗？”他问。

“有。”那年轻人递来几颗微型炸弹，大小和蝙蝠侠惯用的烟雾弹相近。“V星军队的护甲只有这个型号的弹药才能破坏。”

他接过那些微型炸弹，转身消失在夜色里。

 

蝙蝠侠擅于隐匿在黑暗中。

他利用铠甲装备的探测系统搜索到舰船中磁场数据最高的部分，那里应该就是磁场装置所在地。V星舰船并没有想象中的戒备森严，士兵们匆匆走过，传递战报或是下达指令，没有人注意掠过墙边的黑色身影。

远处传来女人凄厉的惨叫。是他们俘虏的氪星平民吗？蝙蝠侠向黑暗深处挪了挪身子，躲开两个在走廊上奔跑的士兵向声音源头潜过去。探测系统显示磁场数据迅速攀升，磁场转换装置就在那儿。

他顺着舰桥穿到另一区，深入腹地。他有多少次独自行动将自己置于危险中了？克拉克曾为此和他争吵过数次。

门口亮起微光，蝙蝠侠贴在门口仔细观察，偌大的控制室里铺满了大小不一的方形晶体，中央陈列着磁场转换装置。比起他研制的器械，V星的磁场装置更像是一种魔法，蠕动而扭曲。V星女王站在那些由扭曲的金属活物组成的装置中央，而她的身体就是装置的能量！

她的手触及到那些活物，触角瞬间卷住细长的手指，如同婴儿般啜吸她的能量，女王在瞬间老去，丛生的皱纹爬上原本美丽的容颜。她痛苦地趴在地上叫喊，一旁的女侍为她捡起一块晶体，近乎垂死的女王颤抖着抓起它，周身发散出微光，她在吸收其中的能量，皮肤渐渐变得饱满红润，不一会儿就恢复了活力。

但是还不够，那些丑陋的活物贪婪地张着血盆大口，装置似乎还未充能完毕，起不了任何作用。女侍跪在她跟前苦苦央求着什么，V星语显得担忧而张皇。但女王推开了她，神情坚定。她抓起了那块水晶般剔透的魔方，几近痴迷地望着它。

布鲁斯先前从Kelex提供的资料中读到过这个。V星的能量魔方，有让人起死回生，恢复青春的能力，只是数量稀少，一旦破坏就无法再生。

看来V星为攻打新氪星已经倾尽所有了。

女王的目光突然撇向门口，蝙蝠侠迅速回避已来不及，他被一条触手猛然勾住拖入控制室。触手裹紧他的胸腔，强烈的窒息感袭来，他被吊在半空，对上V星女王妖冶艳丽的面孔。

“氪星入侵者。”她轻笑起来，舰船将她的话语转为氪星语。“能到这里真是不容易。”

一条触手爆发出强烈的冲击力将氪星金属质地的头盔轻而易举地打碎，布鲁斯的脸完全暴露在女王面前。舰船中漂浮的球体AI扫描了他，显示出他的身份。

“你是……”女王震惊地睁大了眼睛，随即嘲弄似地笑起来，“哈，新氪星的皇后？瞧瞧我是多么幸运！你们无能的皇帝居然派皇后来刺杀我？”

布鲁斯挑眉盯着她，未被束缚的手指悄悄伸向腰带。

“人类是多么低等的种族！新氪星居然允许他们的皇帝娶一个人类为皇后！真是荒唐！”怒意在她的脸上炸开，“我真是好奇，据说你们曾是死敌？你为什么甘愿雌伏于他？他能给你带来什么？”

“我并不是……自愿的。”他的呼吸急促起来，他的手指在发抖，触碰到后腰的口袋边缘。

“呵，这就是人类。”女王嗤笑着，向她的侍从们展示她的猎物，“看看他的样子，为自己的弱小和卑微找借口！丑陋至极！”

布鲁斯面无表情地看着她。

“在你死之前，乖乖告诉我。” 女王的笑容逐渐阴冷，勒住布鲁斯胸腔的触手越发用力，“你们的磁场转换装置究竟是怎么运作的？弱点是什么？”

“我说过，我不是自愿的。”他喘了口气，“我当然可以告诉你，只是在死前，我有一个疑问。”

“你居然敢和我谈条件？” 狭长的眼睛危险地眯起，触手将布鲁斯提到她面前，女王光滑的长指甲划过布鲁斯的脸颊。

“人类也是一种充满好奇心的生物。”布鲁斯歪过头，“我就是装置的设计者，只是一个小疑问，交换整个装置的秘密。”

他的手指不动声色地摸到了那些微型炸弹。

女王审视了他一会儿，像是默许了。布鲁斯缓缓开口：“我不明白，既然你们已经有了磁场装置，为什么还要在意新氪星的？难道你们无法逆转磁场？”

侍从怒吼着提起武器，但被女王拦下来。“告诉他也没关系，反正是将死之人。”她说，“你知道为什么我要攻打新氪星吗？”

布鲁斯握紧了三颗微型炸弹。他直直地盯着女王的眼睛，毫无怯色。

“氪星曾差点摧毁了V星。”女王咬牙切齿地说，“皇族所剩无几，多少同胞沦为奴隶饱受欺凌，我很高兴后来氪星被摧毁了。”她脚边的触手匍匐着从地上卷取一块晶体递给她。“后来，我们发现了V星深处的资源，这些晶体，它们能帮助我们的士兵起死回生，甚至永葆青春。没有氪星的阻碍，我们征服了很多星球，我们日渐强大。”

“但是，新氪星居然建立了。”她的手掌托着那块晶体，光滑的表面映出她充满恨意的脸。“这颗星球严重的磁场问题原本会侵蚀大片居住地，我们将利用这点摧毁这个星球，用魔法和晶体制作的装置当然可以解决，但充能时间长且反噬作用大，我不能将不可再生的晶体大量花费在新氪星上。”

“而你，卑微的人类，你竟然为他们带来解决磁场的方法。”她咬着牙瞪着他，“说！你是怎么做到的？！”

是时候了。

布鲁斯松手，几颗微型炸弹如同弹珠般滚落，爆炸瞬间吞没了那些蜿蜒于地的扭曲活物，它们发出刺耳的怪叫，喷溅出黑色的血液。

“不！”女王大惊失色，卷住布鲁斯的触手因为疼痛松开了，那些鼓胀的怪物不停扭动挣扎，爆炸在它们内部酝酿。“你在干什么？！我要杀了你！”

但是连锁爆炸已经开始，火舌舔到蕴含大量能量的晶体魔方，爆炸越来越大，布鲁斯从地上捡起一块能量魔方，随即转身想要离开。

控制室已经在崩塌了。

一个能量魔方在他脚边炸开，强烈的冲击波将他掀翻在地，氪星铠甲抵抗不了如此强烈的能量冲击，他在浓烟中咳嗽一声，拖着步子勉强站起身，小腹随之一阵剧烈抽痛，又是那种恼人的症状，。

右腿被炸伤了，还好尚能行走。他想着，勉强扶住滚烫的墙壁向门口挪去。

V星女王尖叫着妄图抓住那些魔方，却被侍从拉扯着从破损的墙壁推出去，他们落荒而逃，连能量魔方都未来得及带走。越来越多的魔方被卷入火焰，墙体的破洞和控制室大门已经被逐渐掉落的建材压住，船体在剧烈颤抖，爆炸的巨响声不停响起，这艘母舰快被摧毁了。

一块金属残片砸中了他，尖锐的棱角划破他的额角，布鲁斯低吟一声，有血流过眉骨划过脸颊，视线顿时通红一片。

那伤口，与卡尔给他带来的疤痕重叠了。

布鲁斯擦了擦眼睛，越来越多的烟雾堵住他的鼻腔，他咳喘着，意识逐渐模糊。

“咳咳……”他努力掰着门口的废墟，但是那些金属被火焰烧得滚烫，裹挟着剧烈的能量，手部的氪星铠甲被融化出一个个破洞。

爆炸离他越来越近了。

腹部的疼痛已经令他麻木，布鲁斯终于支撑不住趴倒在门口，浓烟扼住了他的喉咙。

氧气快要被抽空了。他额头上的汗水和血液滴落到地上，像是被蒸发一样再也寻不见踪迹。

V星磁场装置已经被破坏，至少卡拉会为此高兴。他迷迷糊糊地想着。

一声音爆般的响动，那些阻挡去路的杂物突然被蛮力推开，一个身影出现在控制室门口。

克拉克？

布鲁斯耳朵里满是心脏快速跳动的轰鸣，近在咫尺的一声爆破与他的心跳重合，卡尔紧紧抱着他将他压在身下，钢铁之躯保护着他，爆炸无法伤他分毫。

氪星液态金属铠甲可以保护好布鲁斯，但超人明白蝙蝠侠永远会将自己置于危险中。卡尔搂住他，后背火烧火燎地疼痛，布莱尼亚克的铠甲被巨大的能量撕破，丧失了功能，那双眼睛恢复了蔚蓝色。

他听到了布鲁斯心跳的异常，下一秒就来到那人身边。

又一次刺耳的爆炸声，布鲁斯感到耳鸣，克拉克的脸近在咫尺，担忧的，充满责备的神情，他似乎在说什么，但自己听不到。

克拉克……

他读懂了唇语。

“我会带你离开。”

能量魔方释放的巨大冲击重创了钢铁之躯。卡尔忍痛从地上爬起，将布鲁斯挡在身后。他蓄起残存的力量，冰冻呼吸冻住了近处的火苗，但冰墙维持不了多久。

 “快离开这儿……”卡尔虚弱地说，虚晃着脚步快要摔倒。

一双手稳稳地扶住了他，卡尔惊讶地转过头，看到满脸血污的布鲁斯抓过他的手，将他的半个身体靠在自己身上。

“走吧。”蝙蝠侠低沉的声音在他耳边响起。

 

————

不要走开！本次双更！第12章就在后面！→


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第11、12章双更，已经超万字了…12章是纯车。  
> 拖更很久，因为最近工作很忙很烦，经历了很多事，一度有很多不好的想法，但生活就是这样，总得过下去。  
> 快完结了，如果喜欢请点个❤吧，这是给我的最大的动力！Thanks♪(･ω･)ﾉ
> 
> ※注意！本章车有扩张，拳交，强制，浴缸Play！OOC！粗制滥造！注意避雷！慎入！

【I might get to find a way out of the maze

我也许能找到困惑的出口

That I built for myself for some kind of haze

走出自我搭建的迷宫

Until the right words come to me one by one

直至说出我爱你三个字】

——Christina Grimmie《Without Him》

 

有尖锐的声音萦绕在耳边，规律如时钟滴答作响。布鲁斯从黑暗中醒来，发现自己身处医疗舱。

在陷入黑暗的前一秒，他只记得盖天铺地的火舌肆虐了他和卡尔。

布鲁斯用蛮力推开医疗舱的保护罩，程序随即发出警告，他抬手在控制面板上输入一串撤销指令，烦人的刺耳提示音随即停止了。

身上的铠甲还在，氪星金属铠甲已经自我修复，为了治疗额头的伤，头盔已经自行褪去。

布鲁斯在惊惶之余摸到腰间的能量魔方。它还在那儿，卡尔并没有取走它。

他松了口气，费力地从狭窄的医疗舱里爬起，但右腿的伤似乎异常严重，他再一次跌回医疗舱里。他环顾四周，这里应该是新氪星宫殿的医疗室，各种仪器在其中运作着，甚至比孤独堡垒的医疗室还要大上数倍。

医疗室一边的隔间里是大门敞开的浴室，离这儿只有数步的距离，热水充斥在浴缸里，热气腾腾保持着温度，看起来一直都准备着。另一边是通向其他房间的走廊，隐秘而阴暗，那里尽头的房间似乎有什么在闪闪发光，但布鲁斯看不清楚。

当他将目光再次转向门口的时候，一个熟悉的红蓝色身影出现在门口。

卡尔站在那儿盯着他，不发一语，目光里蕴藏几近遏制不住的怒意。

布鲁斯身体僵硬，警惕起来。“战争结束了？”他抬头试探着问道。

卡尔朝他飘过来，居高临下地瞪着他。仪器发出的滴滴响声，屏幕显示布鲁斯的身体各项数值已恢复正常。“你昏睡了一天一夜。”他说，“你居然敢独自深入V星后方，你知道你差点死掉吗？”

“那不是正好吗？”布鲁斯向后倚靠在医疗舱边缘，努力做出一副气定神闲的样子。“V星军队被击退，倘若我战死，那些希望我死的氪星权贵可以高枕无忧了。”

“你！”卡尔将他从医疗舱里捞起来，布鲁斯疼哼着，身上的氪星金属铠甲在一瞬间褪尽，随着清脆的金属碰撞声掉落在一边。

他如同一个毫无防备的婴儿那样被丢进了浴缸里。浴缸里的水黏腻而温热，像是被加入了某种润滑液。

卡尔跳入浴缸，将自己挤在那双腿间。布鲁斯赤裸的身体又添加了伤痕，右腿上有一大片烧伤的印记。氪星技术能处理这个，但消除不了这些狰狞的伤疤。

“看看这些伤！你很喜欢疼痛是不是？！既然你喜欢……”卡尔感到很烦躁，怒意在胸腔里燃烧。当布鲁斯强撑着搀扶他离开飞船，那具黑色的身影也随之倒下，卡尔那时吓坏了，他用X视线打量布鲁斯，内脏破裂，肋骨骨折，天知道他是怎么撑下来的。

他愤怒地抓住布鲁斯的腿向上推，用手指掰开那两片丰满的臀瓣，柔嫩的穴口暴露在他的视线中。

为什么他总是要用自己的生命冒险？为什么他总是不听话？

“该死的你在乱发什么情？！”布鲁斯挣扎着怒吼，水被撒得到处是。但卡尔的手指伴着热水伸入穴口，正慢慢地撑开自己，紧闭的花蕾因为长期侵犯显得艳红。

他短促地喘息一声，耳尖微红。小腹随之传来一阵温热，这令他感到舒适。

但这不正常。

卡尔对他的影响太强烈了。就像现在，他的身体在发烫，很快就陷入情欲。布鲁斯根本无法控制，敏感的穴道在收缩，紧紧地绞着卡尔的手指，指节的小幅度弯曲都能让他的大腿一阵抽搐。

他到底做了什么？这水里到底是什么？用了药？还是……？

布鲁斯不由得打了个寒颤，不祥的预感从心底升起，一种猜测闪过他的大脑。但此刻全身的感觉都像是聚集到下半身，在他体内的横冲直撞的手指又增加了一根，抠挖着前列腺。

“放……放开……”布鲁斯蜷起身体，他勃起了，因为卡尔挤入的第三根手指。

“口是心非。”卡尔冷笑着，肆意翻搅穴道内里的嫩肉，那些柔软的括约肌吸附他的手指，指间的触感越来越潮湿，或是越来越多的热水涌入，或是分泌出的肠液。“你连自己都欺骗。布鲁斯，你欺骗所有人，为了达到目的不择手段，诡计多端。”氪星君主在他耳边呼气，指腹再次抵上前列腺。

“诡计？”布鲁斯扬起头粗喘一声，语调抑制不住地上扬。布满吻痕的脖颈露出来了，暧昧的紫红色如同罪恶的花，是他雌伏卡尔身下的证明。

脆弱，美丽，而情色。

需要……需要更大的东西进入……

他的大脑像是火烧般迷糊，明明想要反驳，却遏制不住喘息。卡尔的手指从他身体退出，空虚的穴道却瘙痒火热需要填满，半开的穴口咕噜噜吞下一些热水。

什么都好……

布鲁斯低吟着，阴茎再一次挺立。

不对……这到底……

他舔着唇，用仅有的一点理智思考着。卡尔到底对自己做了什么？

“你想逃，是不是？嗯？”卡尔吮吸他的耳垂，布鲁斯的身体软下去了，陷入浴缸如同一块海绵。

“不……”他的手无力地捶在两边，大腿软绵绵地搁在浴缸边缘，使不上力气。

“你以为我不知道吗？”卡尔低吼着，“大厅和武器库的监控一清二楚，你拿走了戴安娜的金氪石匕首，又打伤阿露拉，你想逃回地球？！”

“你为什么又回来了？！就因为卡拉求你了？！我说过你别想在她身上打主意！”怒意燃烧起来，三根手指毫无阻碍地进出布鲁斯的穴道，很快就连小指一起插入，卡尔如愿以偿地听到布鲁斯的哭叫，但那两瓣被热水泡红的屁股却不停地迎合着挺动。

“不……不……我从来都没有想过……”布鲁斯紧蹙着眉，睫毛上沾满了水珠。卡尔的手指猛地扣住前列腺，他无意识地蜷紧脚趾，身体痉挛着。

是因为，我想起了克拉克。

“戴安娜又是怎么回事？！”卡尔按住他遍布青紫的肩膀，“你利用机械守卫来对付她，现在她受了重伤，天堂岛要新氪星交出皇后！”他盯着布鲁斯潮红的脸，手指深入直卡到虎口，“那些亚马逊会将你碎尸万段，你说我该怎么做？布鲁斯？”

那双迷离的充满水雾的眼睛睁开了，竭力保持着最后一点尊严，用那种熟悉的轻蔑笑意回瞪着卡尔：“哈……那就……把我交出去……”

他甚至无法完整地说完一句话。

“把你交出去？你现在是新氪星的俘虏，你还有债没有还清。”卡尔报复似的将手指挤进去，拇指包裹在手心里将穴口撑到极限。

布鲁斯张大了嘴巴，他愣愣地盯着天花板，表情在恐惧和痛苦中崩溃。“不！停下！啊！！！” 他失声尖叫，发出窒息般的哭喊。他没有料想到这个，卡尔的怒意附加在对他的侵犯中，像是要将他整个身体翻搅开。

手最宽的地方已经突入，将穴口所有的褶皱都撑开、撑平，继而整只手都插进去，浴缸里滑腻的水润滑着紧绷的肠肉。卡尔弯曲指骨抵住布鲁斯的前列腺戳刺，那红肿的穴口死死箍住他的手腕。

布鲁斯抽搐着湿润了眼眶，卡尔的手臂还在不断深入，传来内脏被剧烈翻搅的恐怖错觉，体内有什么似乎被搅烂一样，粗长的手指似乎捅进了乙状直肠。“只有这种时候你才不会反抗。”像是意识到自己的失控和粗暴，卡尔嘟囔着停下动作。他打开X视线，细细地打量布鲁斯的小腹。

胎儿没有任何问题。

布鲁斯将自己和它置于危险中，而他将布鲁斯和孩子都救回来了。

这一次，他终于救回了他的孩子，他的所爱。

“你必须扩张，你要知道你的身体即将迎来什么。”他恶意地提示道，布鲁斯正紧紧地包裹着他，他能感受到这具身体因为疼痛、情欲以及恐惧而发出的每一次细微的颤抖。

布鲁斯的阴茎抖动着，他的身体内部就像被整个撑开了，因恐惧和快感带来的强烈射精感袭来，一股白色的精液浮上水面，贴上他充满情欲的皮肤。

卡尔将湿漉漉的手臂缓缓从菊穴里抽出，大张的穴口露出内里艳红的肠肉，热水被吸入冒出一串气泡。他用手指抹去黏在布鲁斯胸口的精液，涂上那两片因啮咬而红肿的唇上。“布鲁斯。”他呼唤道，继而撬开那两片唇，手指搅动柔软的舌头。

布鲁斯在高潮的余韵里无意识地轻哼，他筋疲力尽地靠在浴缸壁上，晶亮的唾液从嘴角淌出，顺着卡尔玩弄唇舌的动作流到了脖子。

“你怀孕了。”卡尔凑过来，炽热的呼吸喷在他的耳畔，布鲁斯迷糊的脑袋过了几秒才明白这句话的意义。

“这不可能！”他无力地辩驳，一下子清醒过来。但他知道超人不会撒谎，他知这些单词的全部意义，荒唐，不切实际。

但这是事实，正如他所猜测的那样。

卡尔抓住他的脚腕将瘫软无力的身体翻过去，布鲁斯趴在这浴缸边缘，像是被冻住了。

“氪星胚胎很强壮，你不会那么容易流产。”卡尔在他身后说，扶住顶端直接推入大张的穴口，混合着水和肠液，发出响亮的噗嗤一声。“但在母体遭遇危险时会发出警告，那是它的自我保护。”

他终于明白那些腹痛由何而起。

卡尔开始晃动胯部，经过扩张已被完全撑开的穴道软软地吞吐着他的阴茎，热水充斥在媾和的缝隙间发出令人羞耻的响声。“它会让你渴望我，让你只对我发情。”他快速地动起来，将阴茎抽出到穴口，再狠狠地插入。“我在你身边时，它才会觉得安心。”

前列腺被反复碾磨，布鲁斯趴在那儿几乎扶不住湿滑的浴缸。他胡乱尖叫着感受自己被充盈，被掌控的快感，身体内部爆发出无所适从的酸胀，他的阴茎泡在水里又硬又痛，他又要高潮了。

“人造子宫在你被装置控制的时候就已经植入。”卡尔再次揪住布鲁斯的腿，将他翻过来面对自己。巨大的阴茎在那具身体里转了个圈，布鲁斯痛苦而快乐地呻吟着，又因他的话瞪大了眼睛。

湿润的嫩肉不断被翻出，肠液争先恐后流出来。卡尔用手指抹去布鲁斯眼角泛出的生理泪水，兴奋地感受着充血的穴道夹紧他的阴茎，他迅速抽动了一会儿，低吟着将精液射入这具伤痕累累的肉体，满意地看着布鲁斯尖叫，与他一同达到高潮。

他留恋这具身体，痴迷于布鲁斯的灵魂。

“你就要诞下我的孩子了，和露易丝一样。”他抚摸那张湿漉漉的脸。但随之脸色变了，像是想起什么。

我是不是忘了……露易丝？

他惊恐地将手从那滚烫的脸颊上抬起，像是触摸到禁忌的火焰。身下的男人还在他带来的高潮的余韵里微微抽搐，他的腿还夹着自己的腰，而自己的阴茎还深埋在他的身体里。

卡尔的眼前闪过露易丝悲伤的脸。

“曾经有大臣询问我一个问题。”卡尔颤抖着倒吸一口冷气，“他说：‘陛下，一直有传言说，是皇后杀了前皇后露易丝·莱恩，您说这是不是真的？’”

“不……”布鲁斯轻轻摇头，穴口还夹着卡尔粗硬的阴茎，他在疲惫中无力地劝说着：“克拉克，别这样……求你……”

“布鲁斯，你知道我是怎么处置他的吗？”卡尔看起来丝毫没有怒意，那双天空般的蓝眼睛一如往昔的纯洁，太阳神子抱住布鲁斯肩膀的手掌似阳光般温暖，“2号守卫割开了他的喉咙。”他淡淡地说，好像这件毛骨悚然的场景只是书页中的一段荒诞故事。

“不……克拉克……你知道这不是……”布鲁斯用几近哀求的语调小声呻吟，他还保持着被强制敞开双腿呈现出的屈辱姿势。

“代替露易丝，你觉得很开心是不是？”卡尔怔住了，他看着那张英俊的脸，喃喃地质问道，颤抖双手向上掐住那段遍布吻痕的脖子，“所以你才放任小丑杀了她？！”

布鲁斯无力地抠着他的手腕，黑眼睛不可置信地望向卡尔。他徒劳地挣扎，水花迸溅。但几秒后，那些惊讶与恐惧一并褪去，只剩下无奈和平静。

杀了我，如你所愿。

“你让我发疯！”卡尔愤怒地收紧手指，暴怒灼烧他的理智，“我应该恨你！我早该杀了你！我明明应该恨你的！你到底是什么？！”

为什么我却爱上了你？

为什么我才意识到我早就爱上你？甚至在露易丝之前？

“为什么会这样？！”卡尔猛地松开他，钢铁之躯的脸深埋在布鲁斯的肩窝中，“为什么会这样……为什么……”

布鲁斯痛苦地紧闭着眼睛，大口氧气涌入肺里，他剧烈地咳喘起来。

迷宫的出口就在那儿。

卡尔就这样抱着他，布鲁斯逐渐平复下来，他甚至怀疑卡尔睡着了。

片刻之后，卡尔温柔的声音响起，丝毫没有先前的暴戾和咄咄逼人，若不是脖颈间的青紫，布鲁斯会觉得刚才的濒死只是一场噩梦。

“穿好衣服，布鲁斯。”卡尔望着他轻轻地说，“庆功舞会今晚就开始。”

 

【I hope he tells me that he loves me the same

但愿他会以同等的爱回馈于我

I hope he don’t laugh or worse walk away

但愿他没有把一切当成玩笑 留给我漠然的背影】

——Christina Grimmie《Without Him》

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 套用@anranazhaijun和我私聊时的话说：“卡尔确实是从迷宫走出来了，但是一切却回不到走入迷宫之前的模样。卡尔就是在不断的自我催眠，用侵犯他，当女人用，生小孩侮辱他，但是潜意识为布鲁斯考虑，他在我身边是安全的，有了孩子布鲁斯会留下来。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我以为有了孩子，你就能留下来了？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越写越多了居然！因为肉的关系又拖出一章！啊啊啊下章争取完结！  
> 警告：本章有失禁、公共场合PLAY！羞辱！胁迫！OOC！粗制滥造！注意避雷！慎入！链接在文后！  
> 如果喜欢请点个❤吧，这是给我的最大的动力！Thanks♪(･ω･)ﾉ

第十三章

 

那些艳丽的服饰随舞步在光洁的地砖上拖拽出细碎的响，那些精致昂贵的珠饰在精心梳制的发间摆动着闪烁，那些涂抹了各式熏香的新氪星权贵们在舞池中共舞，一边寻找他们的下一个猎物。卡尔对那些女人充满邀约的眼神视而不见。

他听到许多人在称赞皇后的聪颖和勇气，他们说他在击退V星的战役中发挥了不可估量的作用，没有人像他那样算无遗策制定计划，没有人像他那样勇敢地独自深入敌后，没有人像他那样能设计出一套有利无弊的装置。

空洞的客套话。

好像他们全然忘记当初是用怎样鄙夷又冷漠的眼神看待布鲁斯的。

卡尔一点都不想再看那些繁复到花哨的装扮，他避开人群走出大厅，到一旁的露台上去。

背后传来窸窣脚步声，卡尔回头，是外交大臣，那精神矍铄的老者挪动步伐，谦恭地朝他行礼。“陛下，我有些话……想对您说。”

“是关于皇后的？”卡尔挑起眉毛。

“是。”苍老的声音裹挟一丝小心翼翼，他抬起头同年轻的君王对视。“曾经有许多人都坚信，陛下封他为后，是给人类政府的一点橄榄枝，或者……”他犹豫着继续说出猜想，“是做给其他那些想要反抗您的人看的，表明最强大的反抗军首领也只不过是雌伏在您身下的男宠。我也以为您并不是真心诚意想要立这个人类为皇后，而是一种报复一种羞辱。”

“继续。”卡尔抱着手臂，面无表情。

“但我现在怀疑您是否已经沉溺其中了。”老人摇头，继而问道：“您为了他，杀掉使臣，处死同胞。我知道您和他曾经的关系，人类称这种关系为‘挚友’，但您难道忘了他与您对抗这么多年，他造成的前皇后的死，他对您的背叛，您真的还把他当成敌人吗？您真的没有被他蛊惑吗？”

 “所以。”卡尔眯起眼睛打断他的话，心中长久以来的猜测似乎得到了证实。“是你派人刺杀他的？那些苹果，刺客，还有煽动其他臣民针对他，都是你做的？”

老人抬起头，眼中没有一丝惊惶，却充斥着疑惑：“皇后陛下已经知道了。”

“但他没有告诉我。”卡尔了然，眼中酝酿着怒意，“他宽恕了你。而你，却依然要反对他？”

“不。皇后军功卓著，他显然担得起这个位置。”忠诚的臣子斩钉截铁，“但我还是心存疑虑，既然您曾说蝙蝠侠狡猾而诡计多端，您如今对他的信任和保护真的正确吗？”

“人民会听令于一位被蛊惑的君主吗？”

充满威胁的追问，但无可訾责。

“我明白。”卡尔淡淡地回答，“你担心这个也无可厚非，但有一件事你错了，并不是他蛊惑了我。”风将窗帘吹开一道间隙，大厅金色的光在卡尔身上投下一条光带，额上的桂冠闪闪发亮，映出他不容置疑的神情：“而是他臣服于我。”

布鲁斯伤痕累累的身体浮现在他眼前，脆弱的，充满生机的，令人沉迷的躯体。他在他身下因欢愉而喘息，痉挛，抽搐，叫喊。

他无法否认，自己陷进去了。

“你们想要证据是不是？一个能让你们信服的证据？足以让你们信服他能作为皇后？”卡尔嘲讽似地问，那老者有些慌乱地望着他。“那么一会儿我就会宣布一个好消息。”他继续说着向前走去，绕过老者，迎接大厅的金碧辉煌和灯光璀璨，“是他臣服于我的证据。”

又是一首舞曲开始了，新氪星的男女们在悠扬的音乐里翩翩起舞，各色华丽的氪星礼服随动作在舞池中绽开优雅的姿态，他们享受战争结束后带来的胜利喜悦。突然他们都停下来，就连乐师们也不再演奏了，如同时间凝固般，所有舞姿都静止，失去颜色。

是布鲁斯。他出现在大厅里，英俊的脸孔如同一张冰冷的面具，没有表情。没有华丽的氪星礼服，也没有繁复的珠饰，他穿着剪裁贴身的燕尾服套装。

一阵窃窃私语。

“他和上战场的样子截然不同。”

“他居然还穿着人类的衣服，这是不敬！”

“他真美啊！”

“难怪陛下爱他！”

卡尔朝他走过去。那些氪星人给他们的君主让出一条道，注视着他走到皇后面前，弯腰作出一个邀约的姿势。

布鲁斯垂下眼看他，眼中燃烧着幽暗的怒火。

卡尔抬眼看着那张漠然的脸。不要这么做。他用唇语说。你知道后果。

于是面前的男人抬起手，指尖缓缓触及他的手掌，卡尔随即收紧手指握住，布鲁斯因疼痛轻哼一声。音乐重新响起来了，卡尔箍着布鲁斯的腰舞入大厅中央，丝绸礼服冰冷顺滑的触感从指间传来，他注意到布鲁斯衬衫领子因为动作被扯开，露出脖颈上些许青紫色的指印。

布鲁斯不发一言，只是由卡尔带动着继续跳舞，金制的领带夹和宝石袖扣在灯光下闪着冰冷的光。

宛如一个没有生命的木偶。

卡尔将这具人类的身体按向自己，他们的胸膛相贴，他聆听布鲁斯的心跳，沉稳，有力，充满生机。与此同时，有另一个微弱的心跳声由布鲁斯腹部而起，微弱的，但又健康的声音，那是他们的孩子。

是不是有了孩子，你就不会离开了？

卡尔凝视布鲁斯的脸，望进那双冷漠的黑珍珠似的眼睛。“你在想什么？”他的手抚上布鲁斯的后脑，嘴角勾起一丝幸福的笑意。他拥抱布鲁斯，将他的头按在自己肩上，充满威压、不容置疑。

唯有待在我的身边你才能安全。

“克拉克，这不在我们的交易中。”布鲁斯的声音从他耳边闷闷地传来，出乎意料地充斥疲惫。“……如果这是我欠你的。”他顿了顿，像是难以启齿，“把它取出来，然后让我离开，氪星技术应该能培育它成长。”

卡尔没有回答，脸上的笑意渐渐冻结。他盯着布鲁斯，在悠扬的音乐里抓紧他的手。

关节挤压发出轻微声响，布鲁斯皱眉，卡尔的愤怒显而易见。

“求你。”他小声说，身体因为卡尔的愠怒而僵硬。布鲁斯轻轻颤抖着，脊椎处传来细微的疼痛。“不要让任何人知道这件事。”

他在求我。

布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠，黑暗骑士，因为他认为耻辱的，不洁的事，求我。

卡尔很想笑，多么讽刺，布鲁斯居然认为这是一份屈辱。

你明明是爱我的。

怒意席卷而来，化为恶意的捉弄。“可以。”他说，“如果你能让我满意。”

布鲁斯睁大了眼睛，卡尔攥紧他的手引着他舞向大厅旁的露台。他们穿过层层叠叠厚重的繁花窗帘，这里完全是两个世界，围绕新氪星的数颗卫星时而隐没在云层里，时而如夜明珠浅浅地照亮这片土地。星光熠熠如钻石挂在天际，舞会音乐从窗帘另一头隐隐约约传来，庭院里氪星植物飘散着訚訚香气。

“不……不要是这里……”布鲁斯小声抗议。但卡尔加重了拖拽他手腕的力度，继而靠在栏杆上盯着他，目光像一只狼。

“你知道该怎么做。”他说。

布鲁斯咬紧了唇，慢慢弯下膝盖。

放下所有的尊严。

他的手指无法抑制地颤抖，摸索着解开卡尔繁复的氪星礼服，那根硕大火热的阴茎弹出来了，直直地戳着他的脸。“含住它。”卡尔的声音从头顶传来，于是布鲁斯凑上去，伸出舌头轻舔顶端，随即亲吻那饱胀的龟头，将它整个吞在口中。

卡尔仰起头发出愉悦的轻叹，钢铁之躯温热的手掌摸上他的后脑勺，用力向自己推动。布鲁斯皱着眉，卡尔顶动胯部的节奏又急又快，他的嘴唇有些麻木，过多的津液从嘴角溢出滴落在他双腿间。口中的性器似乎又胀大了些，坚硬滚烫如同铁棍。

“陛下。”有声音从露台下传来，布鲁斯在惊慌中向后退去，却被卡尔揪住头发，阴茎一下子插入食道，强烈的呕吐感袭来，他发出一声难以忍耐的呻吟，消失在大厅响起的激烈舞曲中。

卡尔朝露台外的大臣说着什么，但布鲁斯顾不得了。

他在惊慌中尽量将身体压低，卡尔却拽着他的头发向上提着，这很疼，他的头皮发麻，喉咙里的阴茎不停往喉咙深处顶撞，嘴角被磨破了，下巴酸麻不已，口腔里满是血液铁锈般味道和前液的腥味。生理泪水不受控制地从眼角溢出，卡尔的身影逐渐模糊，硕大的阴囊拍打他的下巴发出轻微啪啪声。

脚步声逐渐远去，直到听不见。布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，一阵精液的咸腥充斥他的喉咙，强烈的呕吐感袭来，但卡尔揪紧他的头发，猛地将他死死按在自己胯间，布鲁斯竭力抑制声音，几乎要窒息……

那只手松开了。布鲁斯跪在那儿剧烈地咳喘，又像是因为怕被听见而捂住嘴巴，白色的精液从他的指缝间淌下来，他憋得满脸通红，痛苦地张着嘴。

“吞下去。”卡尔命令道。

布鲁斯跪在地上，表情迷茫地抬起头，半合的嘴唇红肿，绯红的脸颊上挂着汗水，一点血丝混合精液歪歪扭扭地挂在开裂的嘴角，星子的微光照亮他的侧脸，在他丝质的燕尾服上泛出蓝色的光。

淫靡而艳丽。

他的喉结艰难地蠕动，卡尔的种子被吞食入腹，彰显他的又一次屈服。

你明明是爱我的。

下一秒，布鲁斯被扯住头发摁在栏杆上。他咬住红肿的嘴唇，试图咽下一声惊呼。

“嘶啦——”裤子被撕开一条缝，燕尾服长长的衣摆被掀开，臀部敏感的皮肤暴露在夜晚的空气里，卡尔用力揉捏那两片臀肉，在尚未消退的指痕上覆盖一片片新的红印。

卡尔的手指毫无阻碍地捅进湿软的后穴，不久前被塞下一个拳头的穴肉还有些红肿，湿漉漉地挤压两根手指。“这么快就适应了。”卡尔在他耳边喷着热气，又塞入一根手指润滑。

高潮的余韵被勾起，布鲁斯忍不住发出一声短促的呻吟，将嘴唇直咬得鲜血淋漓。阴茎挺立顶着裤子，这有些疼，但后穴的黏腻感更让他羞耻。他憎恨自己的身体，他居然从这番屈辱的狎玩中得到了快感。

三根手指毫无阻碍地进出后穴，不时张开扩张着，翻搅出令人羞耻的气音。很快卡尔放入第四根手指，敏感的穴道湿热异常，肠液顺着他的指缝一直流淌到手腕。“不……不要……”他听见布鲁斯小声说。

“怎么了？”他舔过布鲁斯滚烫的耳尖，“之前不是吃进过一只手吗？”

一声难耐的喘息，布鲁斯在他弯曲指节戳刺前列腺时软了腰，衣着整齐的上半身趴在栏杆上，屁股却因为卡尔进出的手指向后挺动着。

卡尔将手指抽出来，扶着青筋暴突的阴茎毫无阻碍地捅进去，布鲁斯的大腿因疼痛和快感痉挛着，他咬住手背却依然忍不住发出小声的呜咽。

湿软的肠道包裹着他，卡尔晃动胯部快速抽插起来，重重地摩擦过前列腺，碾磨红肿多汁的后穴，阴囊在布鲁斯通红的臀肉上拍打出啪啪响声，回荡在夜晚寂静的庭院里。

“不……轻……轻点……啊啊……”手背上满是泛着血的齿印，布鲁斯瞪大眼睛毫无焦距地盯着庭院里的植物，汗湿的黑发散乱着贴在额头上，双腿被操得酸软无力，他不得不挪开手，双手掰着栏杆好让自己不滑下去。“啊……嗯……”他呻吟起来，又像是意识到什么，因耻辱咬住嘴唇，鲜血直流淌过下巴，滴落在栏杆上。

卡尔掐住他的腰，在他伤痕累累的后背上啃咬，引起一阵阵战栗。“夹紧点。”他在布鲁斯耳边呢喃，将手伸入布鲁斯的衬衫，捻住挺立的乳头。

小腹传来一阵舒适的温热，胚胎因悉知父体的靠近而安逸。卡尔炽热的胸膛贴着他的后背，布鲁斯被插射了，裤子前端映出一大滩水渍，像是失禁般令人羞耻。“不……放开……”他几乎是啜泣般地求饶着，穴口被操干得外翻，一些软肉被怒张的阴茎带出，卡尔似乎用上了超级速度，交合的水声和肉体拍打的声音越发响亮。

大厅里又重新演奏起一首欢快的曲子，窗帘晃动着，布鲁斯紧张地绷紧身体，却发现只是一阵风。

卡尔因为他突然紧缩后穴的动作发出一声满意的呻吟。“怎么了？”他拍打布鲁斯微肿的臀，“你在担心什么？”

“呜……”布鲁斯软下腰再也支撑不住，双手从栏杆滑落。卡尔并不打算放过他，氪星君主玩味地随他的动作跪到地上，阴茎再一次钉入红肿湿润的穴道。

卡尔伸手顺着礼服的破裂处撕扯开。精致的燕尾服包裹着布鲁斯的身体，凸显近乎完美的宽肩窄腰以及强而有力的长腿，只是男人下半身淫靡不堪，性器完全暴露在夜晚的冷空气里，垂软的阴茎上挂着一滴精液，仍然被硕大阴茎塞满的后穴在被撕开的布料间一览无余。

“你很喜欢这种体位？”卡尔握住人类脆弱的阴茎，从顶端开始缓缓套弄，时不时用指尖抠着又开始流出前液的铃口，手中的阴茎又硬起来了。“就像是动物发情的时候……”

布鲁斯趴在地上对他的嘲讽充耳不闻，他的脸贴着冰冷的地砖，上半身瘫软在地上，只有屁股被卡尔扶住，高高翘起继续吞吃那根硕大的阴茎。那双漂亮的眼睛在情欲中失去焦距，唾液从嘴角溢出，在脸颊旁聚起一小滩晶亮的水渍。卡尔骑着他，阴茎狠狠戳刺濡湿高热的肠肉。

明亮的灯光从窗帘的缝隙处偷跑出来，在晃动的臀肉上落下一条光带。轮谁只要向露台张望一眼，就能看见光带照亮的两具交缠媾和的肉体。

卡尔在快感中一插到底，将精液射入肠道深处，汁水横流的肠肉绞紧了他。布鲁斯的脊背抖动几下，双手胡乱地抓着地面，高潮多次的阴茎洒出一点稀薄的液体，接着他尖叫着失禁了，淡色的尿液随即一下子涌出来，裤子被弄得一塌糊涂。

“又失禁了。”卡尔笑着抱紧他，亲吻他汗湿的鬓角，“布鲁斯……这没有什么可以害羞的。”

身下的肉体逐渐平稳呼吸，布鲁斯红着脸轻轻挣开他，“把它拿出来。”再次抬头的时候，他神色如常，只是眼眶有些红，眼睛里还充斥着水雾，“我们的交易完成了，就……当做一切都没有发生过。”

一切都没有发生过。

于他而言，这只是一场交易，能让他回到地球，再度与自己对抗，不是吗？

“你想把它拿出来。”卡尔捏紧了拳头，他瞪着布鲁斯，眼中聚集危险的热视线。“我可以答应你。”

布鲁斯不受控制地颤抖，戒备地盯着卡尔。他的身体在本能地恐惧，“让它成为一个秘密。”他小声说。

卡尔站起身，居高临下地俯视着他。“把你自己清理干净。”语气生冷，云层遮住星光，布鲁斯看不清卡尔的表情。

他整理好服饰，转身拨开窗帘，消失在灯火辉煌中。

布鲁斯被丢在露台上，新氪星湿冷的夜气让欢愉后的肉体打了个冷颤。Kelex不知什么时候出现在身后，“陛下，请更换衣服。”金属托盘里还是一套氪星礼服。

布鲁斯厌恶地扯下那细致的布料擦拭凌乱的下半身。“给我一条裤子。”他沙哑着嗓子说，将那块脏污的料子丢在地上。

Kelex给他端来和燕尾服配套的西装裤，布鲁斯抬起酸软的腿，一大股精液从合不拢的穴口涌出，他咬紧牙关将裤子穿好，却因为下体的酸胀和疼痛踉踉跄跄，站立不稳。

他拖着步伐进入大厅，灯光让他不由得眯起眼睛。大厅里异常安静，那些氪星权贵聚集在大厅里抬头望着他们的君主。

 “一个好消息。” 他听到王座上的卡尔说，“皇后怀孕了。

所有目光齐刷刷地聚集在他身上，充满祝福的，满是不解的，充斥冷漠的，带着嘲弄的。

他的最后一点尊严。

“三个月前科学院研制出的氪星的基因融合技术正式宣告成功，胚胎将用生育树继续孵化……”

布鲁斯睁大了眼睛，寒意从脚底升起，冻结他的指节。耳旁似乎有巨响炸开，几秒后他反映过来，那是他的心跳声。

那些大臣为皇室即将诞生的生命庆祝着，觥筹交错，祝贺声响彻大厅，布鲁斯只觉得深陷冰窖。

他不记得自己是怎么走出大厅的。他扶着墙壁慢慢走回卡尔囚禁他的牢笼，最终于黑暗中摔倒在床上，他蜷缩在那些柔软的被褥中，像一个母亲臂弯中的婴儿。

唯有黑暗才让他安心。

他抚摸着自己微微隆起的小腹，右手伸向床垫下面。

那块玻璃碎片，尖锐的棱角划破他的指尖，一滴鲜红的血晕开在床单上。

他当然可以结束这一切。布鲁斯握紧那片玻璃，越来越多血液顺着手掌的纹路淌过手腕滴落在织物上。

小腹疼痛起来，胚胎似乎意识到母体即将迎来的危险。布鲁斯仰起脖子在黑暗中瞪大眼睛，这个孩子是无辜的，他当然知道。

它是无辜的。

你却要杀死它。

他的心里有一个模糊的声音说，那个声音渐渐清晰起来，变成克拉克的声音，他的脑海中浮现出克拉克悲戚的神情。

你要杀死我们的孩子。

不，不是的……

布鲁斯在床上翻滚，一只手捂住剧痛不已的小腹，另一手死死抓住床单，五指用力到关节发白。疼痛铺天盖地袭来，疲惫的身体已经承受不了，他张开嘴喘息着，意识渐渐模糊。

脑海中克拉克的脸逐渐充斥愤怒，他死死掐住布鲁斯的脖子，嘴角勾起轻蔑的笑。

“是你杀了露易丝。”他说，嘴角弯起熟悉的、可怖的弧度。“如今你又要杀死我们的孩子！”

布鲁斯难以置信地看着卡尔，那副几乎和小丑一模一样的笑容，令他毛骨悚然。

“难道不是吗？布鲁斯？”

 

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一两章完结，本周更完，然后出番外。博客那边因某些问题（你们懂的）不再放链接了，跨国勿追。  
> 如果喜欢请选择关注哦~AO3更新会给您发邮件的~❤谢谢各位的喜欢！

 

第十四章

【You will always be every one of these】

你总是背负每一种身份

【Lover, hunter, friend and enemy】

情人 猎手 挚友 死敌

——Fleurie《Love and War》

 

他从噩梦里惊醒，卡尔狰狞的脸似乎还在眼前。布鲁斯愣愣地转过头，晨曦透过繁花窗帘在室内留下淡薄破碎的光影，桌子上放着一份冷掉的早餐。

玻璃被收走了，受伤的手上包裹着厚厚的纱布。

目光上移，他发现人间之神就坐在床头，背着光看不清表情。

布鲁斯下意识地从床上翻起身，戒备地瞪着他，身体本能地颤抖着，手掌处的伤口隐隐作痛。

他发现了？

“你就那么不想要孩子吗？”小声的询问，那一瞬间布鲁斯甚至以为自己听错了，卡尔的声音疲惫而失落，在昏暗的房间里轻轻飘散。

布鲁斯绷紧身体，他不知道下一秒会迎来什么。阴晴不定的氪星君王，他发现那片玻璃、手上的伤，他会怎么惩罚自己？继续夺去自由？还是套上布莱尼亚克的装置？

布鲁斯张开嘴，被磨破的嘴角已经结痂，因为肌肉拉扯而刺痛着。他想说些什么，但又觉得所有的辩驳都毫无意义。

“我知道这对你很难接受，但是……”卡尔伸出手指放在布鲁斯的手臂上，指腹轻轻滑过结痂的伤疤，安慰般地，又或者是夹杂着一丝歉疚。“他们需要一个你能待在我身边的理由。”

“所以你认为你的所作所为都是正确的？”布鲁斯将手抽走了，沙哑的嗓音从喉咙里挤出来。“以我的尊严为代价？让我成为一个……”他低声说出令他羞辱的词语，受伤的手攥紧了床单，些许血丝从绷带里渗出来：“生育工具？”

“不，布鲁斯，我……”卡尔的手想触碰他，但被躲开了。

“我们之间只是交易。是你提出它，又是你一再变更它。”布鲁斯撇过头，语气淡淡的，就像在阐释一个不值一提的事实。“超人，我不明白你到底想要什么。”

卡尔看着他，那双黑眼睛直勾勾地回望自己，冷漠，淡然，像一尊玩偶。

“我以为你会理解我，就像曾经那样。”卡尔回答。“我说过，站在我身边。”他泄气般低下头，他想了想，加上一个期限，“永远。”

“这不可能。”被褥从那具肌肉匀称的躯体上滑落，露出暧昧的暴力的伤痕。“我永远不会认同你的所做作为，就像你也不会认同我一样。”

“你真是固执，布鲁斯。”卡尔望向渗血的绷带，X视线打量那里可怖的刀痕。“我没想到你会……这不像你。我以为我们已经有孩子，你就不会再这么倔强了？你是失去过父母失去过孩子……”

卡尔愣住了。布鲁斯正盯着自己，黑眼睛里燃烧着幽暗的火。

迪克的死，阿尔弗雷德的死，达米安的背叛，布鲁斯失去的这些，都是因为自己。

“我曾经一无所有了。”他听到布鲁斯沙哑的声音再一次响起，疲惫的，失落的，略带着腻烦和无奈。“而你，你说要我站在你身边，那你愿意放弃这一切吗？”

卡尔皱紧了眉头：“你知道这不……”

“你愿意放弃你的权力，接受审判自愿赎罪吗？”

“你在和我讲条件？！”氪星君主的暴怒席卷而来，他一步上前掐住布鲁斯的肩膀，眼睛里发出热视线的红光。“你别想再把我送入红太阳牢房！”

“所以你看，超人，我们之间只有交易。”布鲁斯说，面对肩膀处的疼痛面无表情。“自欺欺人毫无用处，露易丝不会复活，地球不是从前的样子。”

“我们也已经回不到过去。”

卡尔的手猛然松开，布鲁斯倒在柔软的床褥间，身体因为床垫弹动了两下，青紫色的指印从肩膀的皮肤上泛出，他的眼睛没有焦距地望着天花板，嘴角勾起一丝嘲讽的笑。

卡尔站在那儿盯着他看了好久。在地砖上缓慢爬行的阳光已经照到了书架上，笼子里的蝙蝠被光明笼罩着，似是被灼伤般嘶叫起来，不安地撞着金属杆。

“婚礼还有半个月。”他听到卡尔轻声说，“把自己整理好，今天带你去把胎儿拿出来。”

 

 

科学院的格局宛如迷宫，布鲁斯跟着卡尔停在大门前，阿露拉在门口等待他们，他们再一次来到这里，为了一个新生命的诞生。

胎儿在他腹中动了一下，布鲁斯突然有些难过。

他差点杀死这个孩子。

阿露拉只是冷漠地看了他一眼，“卡尔，生命树重建后尚未实践使用过，你确定现在就取出胎儿吗？”她对卡尔说。

“就是今天，阿露拉。”卡尔回答，“没有关系。我们是新氪星的表率。”

房间的门自动向两边移开，室内挤满了仪器，仪器中央的位置让布鲁斯不由得打了个冷颤。

一张产床。

不。

Kelex的触手朝他伸过来，卷住四肢将他扔在产床上，灯光一下子亮起来，晃得他睁不开眼睛。

阿露拉背对他，她仅在他进入房间时看了一眼，站在操作台前飞快地操作着显示屏，就像和那些科学院冰冷的机器融为一体那般。卡尔站在他的正前方注视他，Kelex的两条触手分开了他的腿，将他摆出宛如分娩的姿势，浅色的西装裤因为机械的大力撕扯发出响亮裂帛声。

不。

布鲁斯知道卡尔正盯着他的肚子，超人的X视线穿透他的皮肤，看着人造子宫，盯着胎儿。

一个生育工具。

“不！克拉克！你不能这么做！”布鲁斯怒吼着，皮肤暴露在充满消毒水气味的手术室里。

“不是你说要将它取出来的吗？”超人歪过头问道，露出一个看似狭促的微笑， “布鲁斯，难道你不想？”

但不是这种屈辱的方式。

布鲁斯咬紧牙关， Kelex的触手撕去他的服饰，胎儿像是知晓了被提前催产的恐惧，腹部传来一阵撕裂的剧痛。他的手紧紧握成拳，努力将这疼痛忍耐下去，手术灯惨白的灯光照着他微微隆起的小腹。

只是枪伤，就像夜间搏斗时的意外，腹部中弹，没什么大不了的。

枪伤。

两声枪响。

爸爸……

妈妈……

他睁大了眼睛，呼吸困难，热流冲破眼眶顺着眼角滑落，隐入鬓发。布鲁斯不知道那是什么，他只是麻木地瞪着刺目的手术灯，痛苦地、无意识地看着那抹光明，手指关节用力到泛白。

他被聚光于灯光下，创造出另一个脆弱又顽强的生命。

但脑海里的那个男孩还是被丢在阴暗湿冷的犯罪巷了。

有温暖的手掌覆盖在他的腹部，布鲁斯颤抖着，意识在疼痛的刺激下清明了一些，冷汗浸湿了他的额发，他大口呼吸起来。

“婚礼还有半个月，他需要多久恢复？”他听见卡尔的声音在头顶响起。

“直接取出胎儿的方法至少需要两周时间恢复，会在腹部留下疤痕。”他在恍惚中听到阿露拉不带感情的声音从远处飘来，“不过胎儿不大，顺产倒是一种风险较小的方式，但人造子宫没有胎盘，会被彻底破坏掉。”

冰冷的，就像在描述一只待产的雌性牲畜。

“如果胎儿直接取出来。”他又听到卡尔迟疑地问，“只是留下伤疤？”

“无论哪种方法都是会带来后遗症的，卡尔。”阿露拉进入他模糊的视线里，她拿着一支针管，像是询问般望着卡尔，“这种方法对他的身体影响更大，恐怕他再也……做不了蝙蝠侠了。”

腹部温暖的手掌撤去了。

像是确认般，卡尔消失在他的视线里。阿露拉的指腹轻压他的手臂，针尖戳破他的皮肤，针管一推到底。

“克拉克！你不能这么做！求你！阿露拉！不！”身体被疼痛折磨得无力反抗，布鲁斯拼尽全力怒吼着，却因为麻药逐渐失去意识。

 

 

“布鲁斯？”

他睁开眼，面前是哥谭市一片辉煌的灯火。他动了动酸痛不已的四肢，惊讶地发现自己正蹲在滴水兽上，手在皮革手套里僵硬了，他不可置信地看了眼手指，又望向飘在他面前的超人。

“你在走神。”眼前的大个子说，红色的披风在夜风中猎猎作响。“我有个新消息。”

布鲁斯眯起眼睛，大楼的灯光照亮了克拉克满是笑容的脸，恍若隔世。

“露易丝怀孕了。”他听见自己说。

“你是怎么……”克拉克睁大了那双蔚蓝的、充满善意的眼睛。

“你笑得像个傻子。”他指出。

“可是……”他看见克拉克向他飘来，四周光线突然暗下来了，黑暗充斥他看不清超人的脸。“你却杀了她！”

他感到腹部一阵剧痛，超人的手贯穿他的脏器，温热的鲜血争先恐后地从伤口涌出，他惊讶地抬头，克拉克缓缓咧开嘴，笑容变得如同小丑般狰狞。

“这是你欠我的。”

坠落感紧接着席卷而来，他从滴水兽上滑下，坠入哥谭冰冷璀璨的霓虹里。

他努力睁开眼睛，看到阳光在吊灯的棱角上留下浅浅的光点，单调的暖色，不是斑斓的凉意。

布鲁斯喘息着，又是一个噩梦。冷汗浸湿了枕套的一角，黏腻的湿发粘在额头，带着恼人的冰凉感。四肢如梦中那般僵硬，他动了动手指，没有黑色的皮革包裹，只有伤痕累累的皮肤。他想翻身下床，灼伤般的刺痛从小腹传来，令他不禁痛呼出声。

“陛下，您的身体还不宜下床。”他在剧痛的余波中听到Kelex生冷的机械音。

他还在那个装潢华丽的卧室里，带着一身伤疤。

布鲁斯用力翻过身撑住床，脚在触及地面的刹那间膝盖一软，骨头传来轻微的咯吱声，他努力撑住柜子缓缓移动，趔趄着差点摔倒。腹部的疼痛愈发火烧火燎，像是被一块充满尖刺的烙铁抽打着，脚心贴着冰凉的地砖，令他不禁打了个冷颤。

我睡了多久？他来到镜子前，几乎要认不出自己的模样。

一道可怖的伤疤在他的小腹斜斜地蔓延开，像是荆棘弯曲缠绕生长的样子，裂纹处因为他的用力泛出艳红的血丝，昭示着他腹中被取出过胎儿的事实。

汗水从凌乱的黑发间滑落，镜子映出他充满血丝的眼睛和毫无血色的嘴唇。

这不是梦。

布鲁斯再也支撑不住，他跪了下来，无力地扶住镜子雕花的边框粗喘着。

“您昏睡了五天。卡尔陛下正在会见大臣，他稍后就来见您。”Kelex飘到他身后，为他盖上一张柔软的羊绒毯子。“警告，伤口破裂……”

“伤口一会儿再处理，先去取一套衣服来。”布鲁斯低下头，努力平复喘息，“给我准备食物和水。”

Kelex离开了，布鲁斯依然跪在那儿，但再次抬头的时候，他的眼睛里恢复了属于蝙蝠侠的狡黠光芒。

“回家吧。”他轻声对自己说。

 

【For one, for all, I'll do what I have to do】

矢志不渝和万人为敌 我将做尽命中注定之事

【You can't understand, it's all part of the plan】

你不会理解 这仅是计划的一部分

——Fleurie《Love and War》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢支持！以后会常驻AO3！


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为插入了一点肉渣，就没完结 OTL  
> 抱歉啊，下周完结，看看能不能配个插图，想好好写他们的关系。

第十五章

 

**伪装，是猎人狩猎的程序之一。**

轮子碾过走廊光洁的地砖发出细微的摩擦声，卡尔略带恼怒的声音伴随着脚步声在他耳边响起：“如果你想看她，我会带你来，不必把伤口弄成那样。”

蝙蝠侠从来都是一个好猎手。

布鲁斯静静地穿过科学院空荡荡的走廊，再一次。不同的是他正坐在轮椅上，卡尔推着他慢慢地走。吊灯的光照亮他苍白的脸颊，布鲁斯眯起眼睛，看起来因虚弱而有些畏光。

“你在生气。”卡尔还在自言自语，“你就继续折磨自己吧！像从前那样——”

**猎物放松警惕前，猎人不能摘下伪装。**

“你给她起名字了吗？”沙哑的声音很轻，几乎淹没在走廊上清洁机器人的机械声里。

“没有。”卡尔回答。我更希望你能为她命名。他在心里补充道。他停下来了，轮椅停在走廊中央，随即氪星君主皱着眉从机器人手中接过一杯水，“拿着，皇后不当的言行会被夸大记录，你不想被大臣们质问吧？”

当然是假的，你会消灭所有对你权威有损的声音。布鲁斯很配合地将那杯水一饮而尽，他知道自己需要恢复。

**要让猎物放松警惕。**

三道隔离门开启，布鲁斯的眼中闪过一丝惊讶。新氪星的生育树已经修复完成，近乎透明的经脉中流淌着蓝绿色的营养液，如同活物般四散开来，开枝散叶，孕育着生命。一支营养管的末端球形育婴箱里，散发着微蓝的光。

生育树上唯一的果实。

四周堆满了仪器，卡拉正心不在焉地盯着阿露拉操作屏幕，开门的声音吸引了她的注意力，清澈的目光停在布鲁斯身上，她惊讶地用手捂住嘴，就像当时在红太阳监狱里看到他那样，她看到了他身上狰狞的伤疤。

但是那份带着愤懑的惊讶并没有维持太久，卡拉像是想起了什么，她转过头去，发梢轻轻滑过红色的披风，金色的短发在蓝光中折射着微冷的光晕。

布鲁斯当然知道为什么。

他欺骗了她。

“她的情况怎么样？”卡尔问道，他将布鲁斯推到那些仪器中央，布鲁斯抬起头，眯起眼睛仰视高高的生育树顶。

“生育树提供的养分让她的成长有些快，再过一周的时间，就会长成九个月大的样子。”阿露拉回答。“但无需担心，她很健康。”

“这样也好。”卡尔说着，将手覆上布鲁斯的肩膀，“Kelex，告诉礼仪大臣，封后大典之后就是公主的出生礼。”

Kelex的屏幕上显示已将消息传递，阿露拉将浮动屏幕投影至卡尔面前：“今后所有氪星人的后代，无论他们的父母是用传统的受孕方式，或是曾经我们提倡的、单纯依靠生育树创造生命的方法。”她露出鲜少见到的笑容，“胚胎会在短期内加速发育成胎儿，用不了几周就能降生。”

“这能解决我们的人口问题。”卡尔指出，“但必须确保胎儿的健康，新氪星需要强壮的战士。”

“当然。”阿露拉回答。随后看了一眼布鲁斯：“他伤口恢复得怎么样？我尝试着升级了医疗舱，现在就可以使用。”她指了指一旁的医疗装置：“这是近期的另一项研究，如果效果足够好，这种升级甚至可以运用到生育树恢复作用中，用来治疗因意外造成的婴儿问题。”

卡尔皱眉：“如果是生育树结合基因孕育胎儿，也会出现意外？”

“卡尔，你知道，帝后的婚姻让人类意识到他们的地位在提高。”阿露拉看着布鲁斯，“何况新氪星没有禁止异族通婚的命令，不仅是人类，我们也无法得知其他星球的生物在基因方面的问题。”

“这是必须的。”卡拉站在一旁冷冷地插话，“现在磁场问题解决了，我们有大片可以发展的疆土，一些往返地球的商人带回他们的地球恋人移居到那里。所有人都是平等的，对吗？卡尔？”

“除了那些奴隶。”卡尔有些不满卡拉的质问，手指用力抓紧了布鲁斯的肩膀。

“不同种族的生物总会在基因结合上出现意外。”阿露拉轻轻拽住卡拉的披风，一手操作医疗舱，透明的舱盖缓缓开启，“让皇后陛下接受治疗吧，他需要午憩。”

卡尔绕过那张令人难堪的轮椅，弯下腰来慢慢地横抱起布鲁斯，小心翼翼地用X视线观察腹部的伤口和脆弱的脊柱，将他送入医疗舱。

真是讽刺。布鲁斯想着。

他再次抬眼望向那个球形育婴箱，他的孩子正安眠其中，健康地成长着。

“玛莎。”他蠕动嘴唇，说出那个名字。

“什么？”卡尔的动作僵硬了，指肚拂过布鲁斯的衣襟，停止在医疗舱的边缘。

“她的名字。”布鲁斯闭上眼。

卡尔的表情柔和起来。“我……”他抖动着唇，注视着布鲁斯的侧脸。布鲁斯撇过头去，长长的睫毛投下细细密密的影。卡尔瞥了一眼迅速亮起的医疗舱屏幕，布鲁斯很虚弱，数据显示情况很糟糕。“我一会儿就回来。”他说，转身向门外走去。

卡拉看了看医疗舱，转身追出房间。

“卡尔。”布鲁斯听到卡拉急切的声音从门口传来。“布鲁斯他……他真的同意了？”

“给他时间……有了孩子，他会接受的……一定会。”

他听见卡尔对卡拉低声说，声音充满迟疑。随后是门关上的轻微声响，房间里只剩机器发出的轻微轰鸣。

鞋跟撞击地面发出的声音突兀地传来。“你不会那么轻易放弃，对吗？”布鲁斯睁开眼，阿露拉扶着医疗舱的舱盖，神色严肃。

他眨眨眼睛，给了她一个笃定的眼神。

“封后大典还有十天。”阿露拉伸出手指在医疗舱屏幕上操控着，“你打算怎么做？”

“我能恢复到从前吗？”他问。

“没有时间了。”阿露拉摇头，“我只能尽力。卡尔不会知道这个医疗舱……”她按下一个按钮，有针管被推出，针头刺入布鲁斯的手臂，“能让你的身体恢复到可以逃跑的水平。”

“已经足够了。”布鲁斯说，“典礼的前一日，我会来这里。”

 

 

**有些猎物凶猛、极具攻击性。**

布鲁斯推开窗户，最后一点夕阳的光消失在地平线，夜幕中星光璀璨，映照远方的坎多城一片繁华的灯火。他恍惚间想起自己踩在滴水兽上，眺望哥谭华灯初上，绚丽的霓虹光晕明暗变幻，间或照亮街角醉生梦死的人。

他捧起笼子，蝙蝠似是嗅到夜色的诱惑，躁动着张开了翅膀，它的伤口已经痊愈了，黑色的翅膀充满力量。布鲁斯将笼子打开，蝙蝠迫不及待地飞出去，消失在湿冷的空气里。

**凶猛的猎物具有杀伤力，它们会咬断猎人的脖子，撕扯猎人的皮肉。**

他穿上那套氪星金属制成的蝙蝠装，将能量魔方和一小片金氪石放入万能腰带里。卡尔不会再用X视线检查他的腰带了，他知道。

**技艺精湛的猎人能用伪装骗过最凶猛的猎物。**

门开了，是卡尔，还会是谁呢？布鲁斯淡淡地看了他一眼，扭过头去，将披风扣好。“我只是想穿上它。”他看起来像是在解释。

**然后给它们的脖子狠狠一击。**

布鲁斯的目光落在自己的影子上，穿衣镜里的男人面无表情。卡尔知道黑暗骑士再无狩猎的能力，红蓝色的身影贴过来，钢铁之躯的小腹贴上布鲁斯的后背。

“布鲁斯。”一只温暖的宽大的手抚上他未戴面具的脸，指腹轻轻地划过他额上的伤疤。

一副皮囊。

那只手游走于他的脸颊，停在他的下颚。

“我知道你恨我。”他听见那人在他身后喃喃道。“我很抱歉。”

“为了什么？”布鲁斯听见自己心跳的轰鸣，他在等那个答案，冰川的一角被撕了个口子，坚冰的细纹中隐藏着那个答案。

“你的身体……”卡尔轻声说，“但你终于站在我身边了。”

布鲁斯呆呆地看着自己的脸，苍白的脸上满是疲惫，黑色的眼睛宛若两滩寂静的死水。冰山崩塌殆尽，希望随之沉没，他扯开嘴角露出冰冷而失望的笑。卡尔的手向下拽住他的腰带，轻轻按上搭扣，金属碰撞的声音遗落在脚边。

铠甲被褪下，温暖的手贴合着他的伤痕。卡尔轻吻他的侧脸，湿软的唇划过他的嘴角。

你想要一个吻？

“我别无选择。”嗓音喑哑，布鲁斯转过身抬起头，嘴唇轻轻地碰上卡尔的。

卡尔用手托住他的头，加深了这个吻。

**除了伪装，猎人的陷阱也是对抗猛兽的利器。**

卡尔比起往常要温柔得多，氪星君王小心翼翼地抱起他的皇后，布鲁斯环住他的脖子，无声地表达着顺从。

卡尔将他放在柔软的床上，在布鲁斯的伤疤上落下一个个吻。手贴在他微凉的皮肤上，流连于那些陈年的可怖伤疤，轻轻分开布鲁斯的双腿。布鲁斯轻喘着，卡尔亲吻他的腹部，新长的肉柔嫩而敏感，舌尖舔舐藤蔓般的疤痕，留下一点水渍，以及带着疼痛的痒意。

**踏入陷阱的猛兽会挣扎、怒吼。**

布鲁斯眯着眼，他努力拼凑起心里的克拉克，却发现只剩下模糊的笑容。卡尔的嘴唇吮吸着他的阴茎，慢慢将整根吞入，小心地侍奉他。温暖的手掌覆上会阴，两根手指就着润滑剂揉捻着后穴，缓缓推入。布鲁斯仰起头，喉咙紧绷发出细碎的呻吟，他感到迷茫，他到底是在和谁做爱，没有暴力，没有压迫，没有羞辱。

但克拉克已经再也拼不回来了。

卡尔吮着他的阴茎，舌头重重地舔过铃口，布鲁斯高潮了，用力咽下一声短促的呻吟，他的身体因为生育和手术再也不能反抗，腰无力地颤抖，腹部的酸痛感令他直抽气。

粗大炽热的阴茎缓缓顶入、贯穿他的下身，布鲁斯张大了嘴巴，卡尔亲吻他汗湿的鬓发，抱着他的肩膀。“布鲁斯……”氪星君主呢喃着他的名字，“我们会有很多孩子的。”

**猎物在陷阱中会为它们的放松警惕而懊悔、暴怒。**

他软软地躺在那儿，任由卡尔肆意奸淫，一次次被带上高潮。双腿间布满了青紫的暧昧的痕迹，润滑液混合体液沿着股缝下落，打湿一大片床单，小腹布满白色的精液，阴茎已经无法高潮了，软趴趴地垂在小腹上，因为快感而渗出几滴尿液。

“慢点……慢点！啊啊！”布鲁斯尖叫着，因快感而剧烈抽搐，他弓起身子贴紧了卡尔，红肿的穴口紧紧包裹着巨大的阴茎，被撑得一点褶皱都没有。他迎合着他，双手环住他，接受被贯穿、被操控的满足，就像曾经无数次自慰时所幻想的那样。

**猎人必须给猛兽致命一击，一旦它们逃出陷阱……**

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”卡尔将浓稠的精液射入这具疲惫的身体，他抱紧他，亲吻他汗湿的额头，“布鲁斯，你会再怀上我的孩子的，等你康复之后……”

他已经听不到了，无意识地答应着，任由卡尔将他抱入浴室清理。

**猎人就会受到血腥的报复。**

 

 

婴儿的哭啼声充斥着房间，生育树供给的养分让她变得强壮、健康，今日她已离开那些管道的供养，和普通的氪星婴儿一样开始了成长。

阿露拉用柔软的布料把氪星公主包裹起来，但小家伙依旧啼哭不止。她轻声叹气，将玛莎放入摇篮里，轻轻地摇晃着。“你在这儿。”她说。“卡尔把你放出来了？”

一个黑色的身影在空中一闪而过，随即蝙蝠侠从角落里走出来，“他睡得很好。”低沉的声音响起，蝙蝠侠黑亮的铠甲在生育树发出的光亮里泛着幽幽的蓝色。

“看起来很不容易。”阿露拉将玛莎抱起，将她塞入布鲁斯怀里。“来抱一抱公主吧，你是她的母亲。”

像是对这个称呼有些抵触，布鲁斯的嘴角不满地下撇着，他褪下头盔，将它放在操作台上，伸出手接过孩子。玛莎在黑暗骑士的怀里突然停止了哭声，她有和布鲁斯一样漂亮的樱色薄唇，一双眼睛如天空般湛蓝，继承自卡尔，只是少了那份危险的狠戾，徒留纯洁与柔情。

和克拉克一模一样。

“今天早上卡尔说，帝后大婚会释放一批人类奴隶。”阿露拉的手指在屏幕上跃动着，“我猜和你的努力有关，他们会感谢你的。”

布鲁斯的眼中闪过一丝惊讶，但他很快就恢复了平静。

阿露拉看了他一眼，屏幕上显示出氪星东南部的地图：“东南部的磁场问题解决了，但那里残留的一部分外围磁场中似乎含有铅元素，或者别的什么。卡拉去那里的时候发现她的X视线和超级听力都无法起作用。”

“那里的磁场尚不明确是怎么形成的。”布鲁斯端详着襁褓中的玛莎，他轻轻拍打着她。“虽然已经适合发展，但还需要很久才能恢复。”

“所以我有一个计划，能让你顺利回到地球，躲过卡尔。”阿露拉说，“利用东南部的磁场，卡尔不会发现你。”

“继续。”黑暗骑士望着她，小心翼翼地抱着那神子般的婴儿，长长的黑色锯齿斗篷拖拽在地犹如恶魔合拢的翅膀，红色的襁褓包裹着天使雪白脆弱的肌肤。

“你在东南部的港口登上舰船，我会安排港口的线人会帮助你。人类的商用舰船检查十分严格，但回归地球的奴隶舰船不会有那么多通行证和检查。”阿露拉操作屏幕，投影显示出舰船的型号、信息和舱内图，“保险起见，那些舰船已经被偷偷涂上铅层，一旦离开氪星，卡尔也无法在短时间内找到你。”

“但是作为交换。”她厉声道，“我希望你明天就走。”

“好极了。”布鲁斯抱着玛莎，公主已经睡着了，在骑士的臂弯里。“我会在典礼开始前脱身。”

“很好。”阿露拉打量眼前的男人，新氪星的准皇后有一张英俊的脸，但阿露拉知道他伪装下的智慧和坚韧，那是他的武器。“向我发誓，不要伤害卡尔。”

布鲁斯沉默了，深邃的五官在灯光下显得悲伤而无力。良久，他抬头看向阿露拉，声音疲惫：“我说过，我永远不会 **杀** 他。”

阿露拉注视着眼前疲累不堪的男人，他远离家乡，受尽折辱，但他依旧屹立不倒。如果他成为新氪星的皇后，他的计谋，他对卡尔的诱惑，他会成为一个灾难。

“你一直都在伤害他。”她喃喃道，“你不明白新氪星的皇后意味着什么。曾经那么多外星公主、权贵为了这个位置疯狂。皇后的权力仅低于皇帝，卡尔让你站在他身边，让你一起统治他的星球，他信任你，保护你，而你却要辜负他。”

“我不需要。” 苍白的脸在冰冷的蓝光里显得更加虚弱，布鲁斯轻声道，“我只想救他。”

阿露拉的神情渐渐柔和。“还有卡拉。她不知道这件事，她现在正重新思考对你的信任态度。”她咬了咬唇，镇定地说：“离开这儿，带着你的孩子，永远不要再回来。我本可以杀了她，但她是艾尔家族的血脉……我希望你能保护好她。”

“她也是韦恩家族的孩子。”他平静地回答。

“明天典礼前我会将她交给你，并带你去港口。”阿露拉背过身去，“现在，把她放回摇篮里，你可以走了。”

布鲁斯看着玛莎的睡脸，他将她放入摇篮里。她那么小，那么轻，他和卡尔造就了她，他们给予她骨血，带给她生命，她是他们的结合，是他们的后代。

“对不起。”他轻声说，手指隔着手套摩挲过她稚嫩的脸。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果喜欢请点❤哦~欢迎评论~感谢支持~(o´ω`o)ﾉ


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前两天就写完了最后一章，突然想画个插图，结果原本打算画4张最后还是偷懒画了两张。2333  
> 周日要无薪加班_(´ཀ`」∠)_  
> 双休努力更新番外！

第十六章

华丽繁复的氪星后冠被放置在托盘里，置于皇帝椅边的架子上。新氪星的权贵们依照职位和权势，依次站立在通往皇宫道路的两边，或是受到邀请待在大厅里。在他们的注目下，新氪星的皇后身着华服沿着红地毯走入大厅，随即跪在氪星至高无上的君主脚边，接受他的加冕。

皇后的头纱将被除去，寓意着新身份的开始。然后皇后要用氪星语宣誓对皇帝的忠心，效忠于新氪星的决心，庇佑新氪星的人民。

皇帝搀扶起皇后，引导他坐上身边的后位，接受群臣的祝贺。

这是封后典礼的程序。Kelex投影出画面，布鲁斯看着大厅和台阶上布满的机械守卫，一旦有人质疑，就地处决。

桌上的托盘里是皇后层层叠叠的华服，衣料上匍匐着大片金线绣制的繁花图案，边缘垂着闪闪发亮的珠坠，薄纱轻盈而柔滑，相接串连的冰冷珠翠晃动，发出轻微的叮当声。

“之后阿露拉会将玛莎带来，你得抱着她。”卡尔在穿衣镜前更换衣物，Kelor将腰带递给他，氪星皇帝的制服同样累赘臃肿。“她将接受祝福。”

“好。”布鲁斯淡淡地回答，任由Kelex将他的衬衫脱去。

卡尔换好了衣服，不同于布莱尼亚克的战甲带来的恐惧感，氪星君王威严而高贵，更具有威慑力。Kelor要为他戴上皇冠，但被他推开了。氪星的皇帝走到他的准皇后身边，从托盘里取出皇后制服为他披上，柔软滑腻的织物覆盖着满是伤痕的皮肤，如同浅浅的冰凉的吻。

布鲁斯伸出手，就像一个娃娃那样接受摆弄。

卡尔为他扣上镶嵌红宝石的金纽扣，手指划过布鲁斯锁骨，上面零落着红紫色斑斑痕迹。他瘦了，生育之后他的身体变得非常糟糕，养分都供给给了孩子和人造子宫，断过的脊椎更是负担，甚至无法长时间站立。

卡尔有些手抖，纽扣从手指间滑出。

下一秒，布鲁斯冰凉的手指拽住他的手，迫使他停下动作。“布鲁斯？”卡尔不解地问，对上那双黑色的眼睛。

布鲁斯注视着他，松开手指，缓缓地、轻轻地将头靠在卡尔的肩膀上。“就这样让我靠一会儿，克拉克。”他柔声说，鼻音黏腻而浓重，“不要动。”

卡尔惊讶地看着镜子里的布鲁斯的背影。

他累了？

不，蝙蝠侠永远不会累。

但他再也不是蝙蝠侠了……

“就像梦一样。”布鲁斯将脸埋在卡尔的脖颈旁，“你知道我爱你，你早就知道，但你从不说。”

“你也不曾告诉我啊，布鲁斯。” 卡尔听到自己的心跳声，热烈而充满期待。他伸手，想环抱他的爱人。

但布鲁斯离开了。

“你明明什么都知道的。”布鲁斯皱着眉，声音低哑而魅惑，在洒满阳光的房间里很快飘散开。

卡尔熟悉那种眼神，他在红太阳监狱里的时候，布鲁斯就站在外面，摘下蝙蝠侠的头盔，然后对他说“对不起”。

恍若隔世。

“一切都成定局了，布鲁斯，现在事实证明我是对的，我带来了和平和安宁。”卡尔看着黑暗骑士沐浴在日辉中，黑发被洒上一层金红色，宛如涅槃新生，“不要再坚持了，忘记仇恨，忘记红太阳监狱，我不能做到你所想的那样，永远不能，你也一样。”

布鲁斯漂亮的黑眼睛望着他，卡尔在里面看到自己的影子。“我没有退路了吗？”他小声问自己。

“为什么我们不能各退一步？我们有孩子，想想玛莎吧。”氪星君王真诚地说，放下所有的嫌隙和质疑，“我会改善和地球的关系，而你，你将拥有整个新氪星，所有人都需要你的保护，新氪星需要我，也会需要你。”

布鲁斯眨眨眼睛，随即低下头。“你先去典礼。”

“布鲁斯……”

伤痕累累的男人转过身去，兀自穿戴繁琐的礼服，声音恢复了属于蝙蝠侠的沉着冷冽，“去见你的臣民吧，我需要一点时间。”

 

 

卡尔坐在王座上，Kelex的屏幕上显示出外交大臣呈上的报告，戴安娜的情况有所好转，天堂岛依旧步步紧逼，要为他们的女王讨要说法。但卡尔心不在焉，离开房间之前他用X视线偷看过布鲁斯的心率，情绪不安，像是在挣扎，又有些紧张。

他在想什么？他说爱我，他接受了？

有了玛莎，他会接受的，他不会放弃自己的孩子，他爱自己的每一个孩子。

卡尔关闭那份报告，这不是今天要考虑的事宜。“达米安来了吗？”他问Kelex。

“韦恩少爷收到请柬后没有给答复。”Kelex的机械音响起。“您与皇后订婚之后他就一直没有回应，卡拉亲王和他谈过，结果不理想。”

“让他呆在哥谭吧。”卡尔说，“我知道这对他而言难以接受，典礼之后我会和他谈谈。”

几个女官在前厅里指导机器人修剪花枝，突然她们发出了赞叹声，站在红毯两旁低头行礼。卡尔抬头，看到布鲁斯正踏着红毯走上宫殿高高的台阶，他的头上盖着薄纱，琳琅珠翠垂在衣角，衣摆拖拽至地，金线绣制的氪星纹饰图案在橙色的阳光下泛出耀眼的光。

布鲁斯缓缓跨上最后一个台阶，改进后的礼服将他衬得更具威严英俊，丝毫不失男性阳刚的美。

卡尔盯着他看了一会，直到布鲁斯走到自己面前。“布鲁斯，你怎么现在来了？”他回过神，掩盖自己的惊慌，“臣子们还没到场。”

“我……”薄纱摩擦的轻微响动，繁花镂空的缝隙中，卡尔瞥见布鲁斯樱色的唇，“我不知道做什么。”

“你很紧张吗？”卡尔从王座上站起来，但他显然是更紧张的那一个。“或者……你想排演一次？”

“好。”布鲁斯顺从地回答。

卡尔挥手，随着一声巨响，大厅厚重的门关上了。

布鲁斯隔着头纱打量着他，卡尔露出那种单纯的笑容，曾经在与露易丝的婚礼上，他也露出过这样的笑，高大的小镇男孩，因为害羞和紧张而手足无措的新婚丈夫。

这个笑容刺痛了布鲁斯的眼睛。他缓缓弯曲膝盖，跪在卡尔的王座旁，如一个虔诚膜拜的教徒，等待君王的加冕。

卡尔掀起薄纱，珠子相互轻击发出细微脆响，阳光透过窗户照入大厅中，皇后的珠宝似是熠熠生辉如夜色中幽艳的荧光。但布鲁斯的面容让所有珠宝都黯然失色，精致的五官远胜这些珠玉的亮丽。

一种摄人心魄的美。

额头的金环衬着布鲁斯的黑眼睛。卡尔取出皇后的桂冠，这比黑暗骑士的头盔重多了，但并非难以承受。哥谭的黑暗骑士，韦恩家族的后裔，跪在那儿，接受加冕，接受一个新身份，即将成为一个附属，成为新氪星的皇后，成为一段传奇的终结。

他为布鲁斯戴上那顶璀璨的后冠。

**从此以后，他就是他的了。**

卡尔笑着扶起他，他胜利了，他得到了一切，地球，氪星，和平，权利，子嗣，布鲁斯·韦恩。

布鲁斯低下头，后冠上华美的冰冷珠饰在额头上覆盖下一层影子。他抬起手，层叠的织物绕过卡尔的脖子，哥谭的花花公子搂住他的丈夫，将脸埋在他的脖颈旁，就像刚才在房间里所做的那样。他亲吻着卡尔的侧脸，暧昧地在他耳边轻声说：“你说得对，克拉克。我也不能做到你所想的那样，永远不能。”

卡尔觉得脖子上伴随着一瞬间的凉意，传来细细密密的刺痛感，疼痛越来越大，慢慢地如同灼烧般扩散开。

布鲁斯后退一步，卡尔迷茫地望着他，望着他沾了鲜血的无表情的脸，望着他满是鲜红的手指，望着他指间闪耀寒光的金氪石刀片。

卡尔的领子被浸湿了，他伸出手按住那一小处伤口，他意识到那些温热甜腥的液体是自己的血。超人无数次见过蝙蝠侠解剖尸体的样子，刀法精准，黑暗骑士知道那一寸皮肤下藏着哪一根血管。

“你要杀我？”愤怒随着血液从卡尔的血管里喷涌而出，卡尔怒吼着，被欺骗的痛苦从胸腔里爆发出来，颈部的伤口没有那么痛了，他只觉得心脏宛如被挤压般令人喘不过气。“你要背叛我！再一次？”

他抓住布鲁斯的肩膀，击中他的腹部，被夺去力量的氪星人依旧很强大，布鲁斯闷哼一声，随即抬手给了卡尔狠狠一拳，指缝中夹着金氪石，再一次划过卡尔的脖子。

华丽的皇后桂冠落地，珠子散一地四处滚落。布鲁斯用力将皇后的华服拽下，那层层叠叠臃肿的织物被扯碎了，露出底下黑暗骑士冰凉的铠甲。

梦醒了，没有皇后，没有顺从，没有爱，只有冰冷无情的骑士。

他早该想到的。

卡尔倒下了，金氪石划过他的动脉给予他致命一击，抽去他的力量。他在自己的血泊里挣扎着，艰难地伸出手想要抓住布鲁斯。

布鲁斯蹲下身去，静静地看着他，任由卡尔的血染上自己的斗篷。

“嘘。”被皮革包裹的手指轻轻按住卡尔的嘴唇。“不要动，我不想杀你，一会儿Kelex就会恢复功能，你会慢慢恢复。”

大厅里的机械守卫木然站立于角落，它们不能杀死皇后，机器无法执行自相矛盾的命令。Kelex飘浮在那儿，屏幕不知道什么时候已经暗去，角落里被贴上了一个圆形磁片。

“好好睡一觉吧，克拉克，忘了地球，不要再干涉人类。”蝙蝠侠站起身，动作僵硬。“否则下一次，我不会手下留情。”

但长长斗篷被扯住了。“玛莎……”他回头，看见卡尔正紧紧攥住他的斗篷，血液伴随着生命从他的嘴里流出来。

蝙蝠侠冷冷地瞪着他。“我会处理她的。”

他缓缓将斗篷从卡尔的手里抽出，卡尔呆呆地看着他，手指一寸一寸地失去那些黑色，最终，卡尔的手在空气里下落一个无力的弧度。

“我会找到你的……”卡尔嘶哑暴怒的声音从他身后传来，伴随着越来越多的鲜血涌出，氪星君王在自己血里翻滚、吼叫。“你会后悔！咳……你逃不掉的！蝙蝠侠！”

布鲁斯沿着红地毯，一步步向大厅外走去，他吃力地推开厚重的大门，将卡尔的怒吼和一地鲜血隔绝在身后。他眯起眼睛，手掌覆上腹部，血丝从指缝里攀爬而出，卡尔的那一拳让他的伤口崩裂了，黑色的战甲无法在短时间内止住奔涌而出的血。他轻声咳喘着，黑暗骑士的头盔遮住了他英俊的脸。

女官们发出尖叫声，却不敢上前，她们看到皇后一身黑色的战衣，锯齿状的斗篷在身后拖出一条可怖的血痕。

他艰难地走下台阶，他能看到远处氪星臣子们正陆续朝皇宫走来。

卡拉怀抱着玛莎静静地站在台阶下，像是在等待他。

“你是来阻止我的？”蝙蝠侠问，声音虚弱。

“不。”卡拉将那红色的襁褓交给他，阳光照着玛莎稚嫩的脸，她睡得正香。“母亲都告诉我了。”

“谢谢。”蝙蝠侠回答，他将玛莎抱在怀里，伸出手指拂过她的额头，却留下一抹血色的污渍。他抿着唇，抱紧他的孩子，与卡拉擦肩而过。

“布鲁斯。”卡拉叫住他，黑暗骑士停下了。“你究竟对卡尔……是什么样的感情？”

没有回答。

他拖着步伐踉跄着走远，在这颗陌生的星球上踽踽而行。

 

                                              全文完

                                     2018年12月11日

 

**插图因为偷懒而没有加台词，AO3不知道怎么插入没有网址的图片，所以请去博客看：[点进去以后下拉至最后](http://kirsche-lieben.lofter.com/post/d9da2_12d016ac9)**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我发现手绘板和电脑色差好大OTL  
> 画画技术太烂了！但我就是要画！哈哈哈！  
> 之前画了张与阿露拉见面的情景，有空再放。  
> 后续番外篇近期发，是HE。
> 
>  
> 
> 套用@anranazhaijun的评论：  
> “迷宫开头其实是比较卡尔中心的感觉，卡尔的“恨”主导了他和布鲁斯的关系，卡尔只着眼于自己遭受的痛苦而从来不能正视对布鲁斯的真正感情。描写上后来两个人的心理活动出现渐渐均半，这也是卡尔走出迷宫的一种表现。卡尔并不想让布鲁斯恨自己，他在设法挽回，但是布鲁斯无法信任他，布鲁斯觉得卡尔应该恨自己，所以他理解不了卡尔这样忽冷忽热的行为。”
> 
> 这个解答确实是对的。谢谢你对这篇文的支持、审稿。


End file.
